Adolescence
by Noah Blacky
Summary: Menuda mierda es la adolescencia.
1. OC's

_**¡** **H** ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** **s** oy **Noah!**_

Os traigo un proyecto del que tuve muchas ganas de escribir desde hace meses, espero que os guste muchísimo y que participéis.

* * *

 **Adolescence**

 _"Menuda mierda de etapa es la adolescencia."_

 **Género:** _romance, drama, humor, suspense._

 **Rated:** _T._

 **Avisos:** _Lenguaje obsceno, relaciones sexuales, "violencia-peleas callejeras"_

* * *

 **Resumen adicional que os de más datos:**

"Cliché adolescente", relaciones románticas, cuernos, sexo, alcohol, tabaco, fiestas, estudios, problemas familiares, institutos estresantes.

Profesores guapos, tentaciones por todas partes…

Esta etapa afectará a las chicas… para bien… ¿o será quizás para mal?

* * *

 **Nombre:** _Solo un nombre, por favor._

 **Apodo:**

 **Apellidos:** _Solo dos nombres._

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:** _Sin año de nacimiento (todas tendrán 17 años)._

 **Familia:** _Nombres de los padres, (y trabajo brevemente explicado), hermanos (si tienen y edades) y relaciones con su familia. Si viven solas, con abuelos o lo que sea pues me dais sus datos, etc. Y por último si vive en casa o en piso._

 **Descripción física:** _(Si es breve que sea al menos de "buena calidad")_

 **Descripción psicológica:**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Extras:**

 **Club al que asiste en el instituto:** _Escoger entre literatura-lectura, historia, vídeo, fotografía, costura, dibujo, fútbol, baloncesto, béisbol, tenis, bádminton, música, teatro, tiro con arco y atletismo._

 **Chico:** _(todos menos Castiel)_

 **IMPORTANTE DATO QUE NECESITO:**

Os voy a poner un ejemplo porque parece que no nos estamos entendiendo... que mal me explico... xD

Espero que así os sea más sencillo comprenderlo.

 **Vamos a poner un ejemplo estúpido sin saber:**

 **Tu OC se llama Marina y tu chico en la historia es Nathaniel. Bien, antes de Nathaniel has podido tener varios roces amorosos como estos:**

\- ¿Has tenido novio? Si es así... ¿Perdiste la virginidad con él?

\- ¿No has estado interesada en el amor y no te has fijado en ningún chico por lo que eres inexperta en el amor, besos y sexo?

\- ¿Ha tenido un romance con un profesor porque era apasionante que fuese prohibido o por los motivos que a ti te salgan (explícamelos por favor)?

\- ¿Has sido una salta flores que ha ido de tío en tío porque no quiere comprometerse?

\- ¿Te has enamorado de un chico cualquiera y te has confesado y te ha rechazado?

\- ¿Te enamoraste de un chico pero no tuviste el valor de confesarte?

 **Y luego, si has tenido un romance puede pasar esto:**

\- Engañas a tu novio con Nathaniel porque o las cosas van mal o la pasión os puede al discutir, yo que sé, cualquier historia que queráis inventaros.

\- Rompiste con tu novio hace tiempo o unos meses. Ahí es cuando conoces a Nathaniel y pasan unos meses, poco a poco surge el amor.

\- Si sales con el profesor, Nathaniel os pilla y os chantajea o algo por el estilo y tenéis que dejarlo, entonces tu empiezas a odiar a Nathaniel y haces lo que sea por quitarlo de tu camino pero acabas cayendo por él y terminas en un triángulo amoroso. También puede ser que fue en otro instituto o que nadie os descubrió y simplemente os dejasteis y ya pasó. O lo que sea que queráis inventaros si escogéis esta.

\- Simplemente lo dejasteis hace tiempo ya no te afecta pero tienes secuelas emocionales por eso te cuesta aceptar el amor de Nathaniel o lo que sea, da igual. Incluso simplemente cortar y seguir adelante.

\- Incluso puede ser que tu ex novio sea el propio chico que escogiste, en este caso Nathaniel, nunca os habíais odiado tanto así que, de vez en cuando discutis y acabáis teniendo sexo incontrolablemente o besándoos, al final termináis volviendo luego de muchas movidas y odio.

 **Yo que sé, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Son ejemplos. Situaciones que se os ocurran y queráis que se lleven a cabo.**

 **En esta categoría podéis poner al chico que queráis para que sea vuestro ex novio o vuestro primer amor, vamos, el chico que estuvo antes del que será la pareja final en la historia, en este caso Nathaniel.**

 **Entre estos chicos pueden ser:** _Nathaniel, Armin, Kentin, Lysandro, Castiel (AQUÍ SI QUE ESTÁ DISPONIBLE CASTIEL) que tendrán 17 años (excepto uno, pero eso lo hablaré con la que escoja al chico) y también los chicos de Eldarya (que serán universitarios, mayores o amigos del hermano de una de las OC's o como salga)._

* * *

 **Espero que os guste.**


	2. I - Leia Rosseau

_**¡** **H** ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** **s** oy **Noah!**_

 **Después de unas duras decisiones, en las cuales me he sentido realmente mal porque había fichas realmente buenas y otras muy incompletas, ahí tengo las fichas elegidas. Todas han sido avisadas por mensaje pero de todos modos aquí os traigo a las chicas:**

 **Christine Abbey Campbell \- **_Pertenece a MusicianWish._

 **Lúthie Lidell \- **_Propiedad de BoxOfGlitter._

 **Scarlett Becher Gibbs \- **_Pertenece a alexaher084._

 **Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco \- **_Propiedad de LunioFlower._

 **Gracias a todas por su participación a todas las chicas. ¡Me ha costado mundos decidirme! Pero aquí estoy...**

* * *

IMPORTANTE.

Los cinco primeros capítulos serán presentaciones de los personajes.

Antes de introducir la historia, con un narrador en tercera persona, quiero que conozcáis a las protagonistas. _Su manera de pensar, como ven el mundo, como son ellas. Así, a parte de verlas, ambientarlas y conocerlas no habrá tanto lío._

* * *

 **Adolescence**

 _El amor no tiene cura, pero es la cura de todos los males._

* * *

 **I**

 _Leia_

El consejo estudiantil estaba desbordado, completamente desbordado.

Los papeles estaban desordenados por la mesa y todos los alumnos pertenecientes al consejo trabajaban en completo silencio. Nadie chistaba y nadie preguntaba. Centrados en los papeles nos concentramos en terminar el papeleo necesario para la ocurrencia de la directora, apoyada por los padres de todos los alumnos. Y claro, nosotros, como consejo estudiantil y delegados, teníamos que hacer el trabajo sucio y organizarnos para hacerlo posible, con apoyo de los profesores, pero de todos modos, teníamos que hacerlo casi todo nosotros y sin ayuda.

\- Firma aquí- me pidió Nathaniel, irrumpiendo mi trabajo.

Mire al chico rubio y accedí a su petición, extendí la mano y roce mis dedos con los de él para quitarle el papel. Sin darle demasiada importancia firme el papel e ignore el rostro tan extraño de Nathaniel porque estábamos llenos de trabajo y no podía perder tiempo.

Lo sé. Quizás esté sintiéndose mal o algo así, pero no tenía tiempo de mezclarme con sus cosas en estos momentos, le preguntaría luego.

\- Aquí tienes- extendí el papel de vuelta y mire a la castaña esta vez. -Melody, alcánzame la grapadora.

\- Voy- la chica sonrió, cediendo a mi petición rápidamente.

El silencio embargaba el salón.

Solo se oían los bolígrafos escribir y organizar los planes, las teclas del ordenador de Leo que se encargaba de las cuentas y los presupuestos. Todos estábamos ocupados y nadie se permitía el lujo de perder el tiempo. Me gustaba este ambiente, me gustaba demasiado.

Después de al menos, media hora trabajando, alguien irrumpió el salón. Una persona que captó todos mis sentidos y mi atención, Hatsuharu Evans.

\- ¿Te han castigado? ¿Otra vez?-

Él chico, avanzó peligrosamente hacia mí, rodeándome con sus brazos e inclinándose sobre mi cuerpo extendió el papel de la hora de castigo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunte, recogiendo de sus manos delgadas y firmes aquel justificante.

\- Me salte las clases en la azotea- respondió, tan obvio y tan rudo como siempre.

Negué con la cabeza y suspire ante su pasotismo.

\- Espérame fuera-

En silencio se retira sin decir una simple palabra.

El reloj de la habitación hace un sonido bastante particular, me he desconcentrado. Hatsuharu rompe todos mis esquemas sin darse cuenta y me hace despertar del estrés constante. Cuando estoy con él me siento viva.

 **[…]**

Enredada en el arrebato de pasión, me dejo arrastrar por sus enormes manos que surcan mi cuerpo con muchísima velocidad. La ropa empieza a estorbar, los muebles, apartados, son un obstáculo entre aquellos besos que nos proporcionamos.

Las paredes arden.

Mi cuerpo se quema, él me quema.

Me levanta sin dificultad y me deja caer en la cama, todos mis sentimientos de estrés y ansiedad desaparecen, me dejo llevar a un mundo ardiente de vorágine impulsiva y seductora que me arrastra a la pasión de hacer el amor. Jamás pensé denominar el sexo como algo así, para mí, ese término quedaba fuera de lugar desde que tenía memoria. Sexo era sexo, incluso con amor, para mí siempre lo había sido.

Aunque puede que antes hablase así porque nunca había tenido sexo antes de empezar a salir con Hatsuharu Evans y ahora, ahora que había tenido mi primera vez hace muchos meses atrás, cobraba sentido todo. Hacer el amor era darle sentimientos al sexo. Era convertirlo en algo especial.

Tan especial como lo que yo sentía por él. Tan especial como él mismo, como su propia esencia ardiente y calurosa.

Nunca me separaría de él. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, tanto que dolía en mi pecho, pero el dolor era tan soportable como las ansias de quedarme siempre a su lado. Era algo con lo que viviría siempre si eso me consentía quedarme con él hasta el fin de mis días. Hatsuharu era y será siempre, mi primer amor.

 **[…]**

Hacía frío. Mucho frío.

Envuelta en una enorme bufanda, que Hatsuharu me había dado por la mañana al salir de su casa, me adentré con él hacia el instituto, cogidos de la mano, como de costumbre. La gente nos observaba, nos miraban como la atracción de circo más grande del mundo. Que molesto

Por desgracia, esto pasaba todos los días.

Ellos solían mirarnos todo el tiempo, el rebelde, matón e inteligentísimo Hatsuharu Evans con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, "La Reina de la Perfección" y el bellezón del instituto. Palabras basadas en notas y estereotipos absurdos. Basados en apariencias físicas superficiales que hablaban sin saber. Puede que sí, puede que yo tuviese unas notas perfectas, puede que fuese "linda", pero no era solo eso. Era mucho más que eso. Mucho más que una imagen barata que más tarde, perdería importancia.

Yo era Perfecta, ¿por qué pensaban eso? En el fondo de mí eso era solo la cara que daba al mundo. Solo era yo, una niña demasiado torpe, descuidada e insegura. Seguía las normas y nunca había estado realmente viva hasta que lo encontré a él, fue mi salvación en mi caos de vida completamente ordenada, una ironía realmente molesta. Yo era un desastre hasta que le conocí.

Haru era mejor que unos rumores. No podía negar que no estaba siempre metido en algún problema, pero incluso aunque eso fuese cierto era inteligente, dulce y muy buena persona. Calaba a las personas y, a pesar de contar con esa rudeza, ayudaba con sus palabras sin darse cuenta. Era un maravilloso personaje que sorprendía sin darse cuenta. Era un oasis en un desierto. Él era perfecto antes y ahora que me conocía.

Como de costumbre, los murmullos comenzaron calándonos los huesos, alabando nuestra pareja, el estúpido mote de la pareja de Oro, el cliché del instituto… Aburridos e insulsos intentando captarnos comenzaban a inundarnos y abriéndonos camino.

Era tan molesto.

Ignorando a aquella gente que vivía adorando una imagen falsa caminamos hasta mi taquilla, donde Hatsuharu me pasó la mochila, que no podía dejarme cargar nunca. La introduje en mi casillero y nos encaminamos hasta el suyo. La gente seguía girándose a mirarnos y a sonreír encantados por la "hermosa pareja" que hacíamos. Encandilados por la imagen de la perfección. Totalmente falsa e infundada por clichés. No éramos perfectos, nadie lo es.

\- He estado pensando…- susurre para él, una vez llegamos a su taquilla.

\- ¿En qué?-

\- Te gradúas este año… ¿Mandaste la solicitud para la universidad que querías?

Sí, un año mayor que yo, Hatsuharu, con unas brillantes notas, incluso a pesar de esa apariencia, aspiraba a un sueño, un sueño que apoyaba desde lo hondo de mi corazón, incluso aunque su sueño implicaba irse a Londres a la mejor universidad del mundo. Incluso aunque estuviésemos lejos.

Yo quería que lo consiguiese.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y? ¿Tienes noticias? Deberían comunicarse contigo pronto.

\- Aún no- me dijo, seriamente. –Deja el tema…

Fruncí el ceño.

Hatsuharu nunca me hablaba así, era serio y solía hablar brusco, pero esta vez había sido muchísimo más agresivo de lo que era habitualmente, con todos los que le resultaban indiferentes.

\- ¿Por qué?- dije, provocando que él saltase molesto.

\- Por nada, es solo que no quiero pensar en la universidad ahora.

Si no le conociese me hubiese tragado esas palabras y hubiese sonreído rápidamente, cambiando de tema al instante, pero no era tonta, algo había, algo más. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía presionarle en estos temas porque luego se ponía frenético contra otras personas y no necesitábamos otra hora de castigo.

\- Haremos como que te creo- dije. -¿Me prometes que irás a clase?

Me miró a los ojos y suspiró, rindiéndose ante mi petición.

\- ¿Tengo opción?

\- Sí, pero me gustaría que fueses.

\- No creo tenerla, pondrás cara de cachorrito todo el día hasta que lo consigas.

Sonreí, era obvio que, después de tres años conocía casi todas mis caras, además, prácticamente vivíamos juntos. Al menos, eso decían mis amigas. Mis padres no estaban tan contentos con eso y no dejaban oficializar tales cosas como una relación tan "seria". Pero era cierto, pasaba mi vida en su casa. Aunque era cierto que también iba a la mía. Era como si tuviera un horario.

Unos días en mi casa, otros en la de Haru y los fines de semana en las de mis amigas o en la mía, alternábamos el lugar de reunión.

Me puse de puntillas, rodeando su cuello y pose mis labios en los suyos, el beso era lento, tranquilo pero lleno de calidez. Sentía un hormigueo en mi estómago que me hacía sentir en las nubes. Creo que eso era felicidad.

\- Cortando el rollo, como siempre, voy a arriesgarme a interrumpir esta mierda cursi de momento-

A mi pesar, me separé de Hatsuharu que, en menos de un segundo ya estaba mirando como si fuese a matar a la chica que estaba cruzada de brazos a nuestro lado.

\- ¡Scarlett!- proteste ruborizada.

\- ¿Qué?- gruñó ella en respuesta. –Sois unos pesados, siempre amorosos y demostrando que os va fenomenal, que me alegro oye, pero separaros. Sois increíblemente cursis.

\- Callate de una vez, Becher-man-

\- ¿Qué es eso? Oh sí, es el sonido de mi indiferencia bostezando.

Suspiré cansada y me puse entre ambos antes de que se lanzasen al ataque.

Aunque no lo pareciese, se llevaban bien. Scarlett es una persona bastante difícil a veces, y eso le encantaba a Haru, no era delicada y tampoco una niñita blanda. Y si él ponía un apodo a alguien, denigrante o no, significaba un enorme aprecio. Él era antisocial a fin de cuentas.

\- Bueno, es suficiente. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Sí, a ti-

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

Scarlett abrió los ojos increíblemente e hizo un gesto de indignación.

\- ¿¡Yo!? ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Menuda imagen tienes de mí! ¡Casi estoy herida!

\- Deja el teatro, Scar, sabes que realmente has hecho algo.

\- Sí, pero no pienso hablar sin presencia de mi abogado, así que tú vas a seguirme.

Miré a Haru, quien se encogió de hombros.

Desolada por tener que despedirme, me deje llevar por Scarlett, quien no dudo en arrastrarme por los pasillos, técnicamente literal. En las distancias pude ver como mi novio se reunía con Yukimura. Estaba muy lejos de él…

 **[...]**

Scarlett, seguía insistiendo en que moviese el culo y yo estaba caminando ahora por voluntad propia. Caminamos a la parte trasera del instituto, allí se encontraban las mesas de piedra en las que se podía comer tranquilos bajo los árboles o bajo el sol, en este caso bajo el frío.

Las chicas estaban allí.

\- Pero mira a quien ha traído la corriente, ¿has conseguido quitar las manos de tu novio o han tenido que arrancártelas?- chistó Lúthie.

\- Me las han arrancado, gracias por preguntar-

Me senté en frente de ella, que me guiñó un ojo de forma burlesca ante mi replica.

\- ¡La próxima vez vas tú Lexy! ¡Me niego a presenciar otro morreo de su parte!- Scarlett se sentó también, a mi lado, rodando los ojos.

\- Deberías acostumbrarte, por poco se follan en los pasillos- volvió a meter cizaña Lúthie.

\- Por dios, superadlo ya- dije avergonzada. –De todos modos ¿qué pasa?

Lúthie desvió la mirada hacia Christine que apartó la mirada durante unos segundos intimidada por todas nuestras curiosas miradas.

Mis ojos fueron demasiado molestos hasta ella, pero tampoco quería presionarla en lo que sea que había sucedido. Chris, quien desprendía un aura cálida, era la más tranquila del grupo, incluso aunque fuese impredecible, solía guardar la calma más que las demás chicas y era, sobre todo, muy reservada, presionarla no era una opción y todas, en el fondo, lo sabían.

\- Oh, venga ya, suéltalo. ¡Te ha dejado y es un capullo subnormal al que quiero cortarle las piernas!- Scarlett no dudó en espetar la realidad de forma brusca. Demasiado directa.

\- ¡Scarlett!- la regañó Yalexy entornando sus ojos.

Scarlett era otra perlita, rebelde, dura, directa, difícil de tratar y un poco brusca a veces, pero mataba por nosotras y era mi mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, después de todo nos habíamos criado juntas… Casi todo el mundo evitaba meterse con ella, ella era un problema, al menos así me gustaba denominarla. Pero incluso aunque ella fuese así, guardaba en su interior una persona maravillosa que todas sabíamos apreciar. Modificaría la forma de soltar las cosas tan brusca que tenía a veces.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella- Lúthie no tardó en meterse. –Parece que el tinte le afectó al cerebro o algo, como a Amber-

\- Lú- advertí.

\- No te preocupes, yo estaba cansándome de esto ya- dijo Chris, quien me miró sonriente. -¡Paso del amor!

Lúthie, al igual que Scarlett, era directa, ella también era muy brusca, incluso la definiría como borde y algo consciente de sí misma. La gente en el instituto la perseguía por algunos de sus trabajitos como modelo, pero siempre replicaba malas palabras, ella siempre contestaba de modo sarcástico o terminaba burlándose de los demás porque "odiaba a la gente". Incluso con esas, ella era interesante, sagaz y, aunque lo odiaba mucho, muy tierna cuando quería.

\- De todos modos, ¿qué pasó?- ignoró Yalexy a las busca peleas.

\- Ya sabéis…- dijo suavemente. –Nuestra relación era… complicada. Siempre se burlaba y yo… no me sentía cómoda con eso. Nada más. Me alegro de que haya acabado y sea feliz con otra chica. Creo que hace mucho que yo no estaba bien con él.

\- Nos tienes aquí- dije, lo más suave que pude. –Y si quieres puedo ir y hablar con Ethan para que…

\- No- dijo divertida. –Te conozco, conseguirías hundirle, presi.

Sonreí, era cierto.

Ellas me conocían perfectamente, un poco de llanto, un poco manipuladora y conseguiría que mi hermano rompiese la relación de Ezarel en menos que cantaba un gallo. Era tan simple como usar mis ojitos de cachorro abandonado y mi hermano caería rápidamente en mi trampa.

Sí, podía tener quizás un lado malo, pero eso estaba bien en una medida justa.

\- Nuestra presi siempre saltándose las normas por nosotras- bromeó Lexy. -¡Ahora tendremos que buscarte un novio!

Yalexy era, directa pero mucho más suave que Lú y Scar juntas, siempre tenía buenas contestaciones, bromeaba siempre que podía y era relajada. Para mí ella era la coquetería en persona, siempre tenía a algun chico a mano y no dudaba en utilizar los contactos de chicos para buscarnos un remplazo para aguar las penas con otro. El clavo que saca a otro clavo, decía ella. A mi esa faceta me resultaba realmente encantadora y, aunque no se esforzaba tanto por ocultar su lado bonachón, era realmente un encanto de chica.

\- No por favor, más novios por el momento no- se apresuró a decir, divertida, Chris.

\- Ah… ¿qué tenías más?- pinchó Lú. –Joder, que calladito se lo tenía la santurrona.

\- Para los pies, bruja- dijo divertida Scar, llamándola por su apodo universal para el instituto.

Nos reímos un rato y en seguida el timbre tocó, para la desgracia de las chicas. Sin embargo, para mí, las clases eran entretenidas. Muy entretenidas.

* * *

 **Y este es el primer capítulo.**

 **Espero que os guste más o menos como lo he llevado a cabo, este es mi OC y esta es su perspectiva de vida.**

 **Dejad reviews.**


	3. II - Lúthien Lidell

_**¡** **H** ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** **s** oy **Noah!**_

 **Estoy de nuevo aquí con un capítulo de Adolescence, espero que os guste este capítulo de presentación de Lúthien.**

 **Y bueno, ahí os dejo los créditos, gracias de nuevo por leerme y espero que os guste mucho.**

* * *

Disclaimer:

 **Todos los personajes de corazón de melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov, algunos OC son de mi propiedad y los demás oc´s pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas.** **Christine Abbey Campbell \- **_Pertenece a MusicianWish._ **Lúthien Lidell \- **_Propiedad de BoxOfGlitter._ **Scarlett Becher Gibbs \- **_Pertenece a alexaher084._ **Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco \- **_Propiedad de LunioFlower._

* * *

IMPORTANTE.

Los cinco primeros capítulos serán presentaciones de los personajes.

Antes de introducir la historia, con un narrador en tercera persona, quiero que conozcáis a las protagonistas. _Su manera de pensar, como ven el mundo, como son ellas. Así, a parte de verlas, ambientarlas y conocerlas no habrá tanto lío._

Así que, ahora solo quedan 3.

* * *

 **Adolescence**

 _Las palabras nunca alcanzan cuando lo que hay que decir desborda el alma._

* * *

 **II**

 _Lúthien Lidell_

Tirada en mi habitación, mirando hacia el techo me dedique a quedarme en un completo silencio que invadía mi habitación. Estire mi mano observándola con atención, un montón de accesorios reposaban en mi muñeca, entre ellas el brazalete que compre el día de la feria Amoris con las chicas.

Me sentía cansada. Agotada. Irritada.

Cerré los ojos y me relaje mucho intentando hacer desaparecer las emociones que me embargaban el interior. Era como una tormenta de odio que me hacía sentir horriblemente mal. No solo estaba en la etapa de que todo me daba asco, como la gente hablaba y se expresaba, como el mundo era una completa bazofia y como la gente se esforzaba por tocarme los cojones.

Dios, que se muriesen todos.

El mundo se esforzaba en convertirse en un asco, constantemente pudriéndose y estropeándose con todas esas personas imbéciles que se creen increíblemente mejores que las demás, creyendo que pueden si quiera comparar sus actos de criajos que hundían, humillaban, actuaban como idiotas y más mierda a las personas en un concepto general.

Odiaba a todo el mundo. Pero en el fondo también se odiaba a si misma… no me gustaba nada mi yo actual y al mismo tiempo me encantaba…

Solo tenía clara una cosa, no me entendía una mierda.

 **[…]**

Soy una bruja.

Sí, exacto, ese era mi apodo oficial en el instituto. Y soy consciente de que me hace justicia, pero como que sus putas opiniones de mierda me importan menos que un comino. De todos modos, _¿qué es un comino?_ No sé ni para que pregunto si no me importa un ápice.

Agite mi cabello y cruce mis brazos, apenas salía del instituto y ya estaba siendo parada por las fanáticas de la moda que se creen mejor que todos.

\- Pero mirad, chicas, aquí está la aspirante de modelo que se cree ultra importante, pero no eres más que una bruja de los noventa, ¡qué asco das!

\- ¿Alguien me habla?- chiste. –Oh, pero si es la diosa de la moda, ¿de dónde has sacado ese suéter? ¿Del vertedero? ¡Es lo más!

Amber, la hueca del instituto, que casi podía ser incluso peor que yo, se acercó peligrosamente a mí con aires de superioridad. Ofendida por las palabras que le di, intentó levantar su mano hacia mi mejilla. Iba a pegarme, pero di un paso hacia atrás. No intimidada. Si no divertida.

\- Yo de ti no tocaría, perra. ¿Quién sabe qué maleficio puedo echarte? Oh, pero nada podría empeorar esa cara… y tengo algo de miedo si te la arreglo- susurré lo último con una sonrisa pícara, como si hubiese dicho un secreto.

\- ¡TÚ!- Grito Amber, aún más ofendida.

Sonreí con burla y golpee su mano para quitármela de delante, saltándome su barrera estúpida que me impedía el paso camine hacia la salida del instituto.

Esas tres eran muy patéticas y, en estos momentos, no tenía tiempo para perderlo con ellas, había quedado con Leia. No tenía tiempo para perderlo con estas estúpidas, aunque era un poco raro que la sin personalidad-Li y la macarra Charlotte ni siquiera replicaran para mí en defensa de Amber.

\- Voy a matarte, maldita bruja asquerosa yo te juro que…

\- Das dolor de cabeza-

Gire mi cabeza hacia atrás y me encontré a Castiel.

Avanzó hasta mí y tiro de mi brazo sin pensar demasiado. Amber se puso roja de envidia y no expresó ninguna cosa por esa boca tan nociva, sin embargo, yo no podía hablar de cosas nocivas cuando era peor que ella, a veces, hablando.

\- Mira, el pelirrojo siendo un caballero- bromee.

\- Digamos que me gusta que mi "exnovia" esté libre de cargos por asesinato.

Sonreí sin darle demasiada importancia y continuamos caminando hasta nuestros respectivos destinos.

Castiel y yo nos llevábamos bien, cuando teníamos quince años, antes siquiera de que conociese a Debrah salimos una temporada muy corta, pero cortamos rápidamente, Leia había escuchado mis historias y había suspirado enamorada admirando mis anécdotas románticas.

En ese entonces ella estaba empezando con Hatsuharu y estaba, incluso más de lo que es, romántica hasta las entrañas. Casi al borde de mis arcadas. _Casi._

\- He visto la revista, estabas cool.

\- ¿Castiel? ¿Acabas de hacerme un cumplido? Oh dios, el fin del mundo.

\- No sé para qué me molesto con la niña.

Sonreímos cómplices de nuestras bromas en conjunto.

Sí, era por estas cosas que nos llevábamos bien. Castiel y yo bromeábamos siempre y nos entendíamos, no nos ofendíamos con nada de lo que decíamos porque siempre iba en broma y sabíamos dejar de lado las cosas que nos afectaban a un nivel emocional.

\- ¿Te vas a casa, no?-

\- Sí, voy a aprovechar y componer una canción.

Igual que él, compartía un amor por la música, yo tocaba el piano, él la guitarra. Aunque eran diferentes estilos de instrumentos, ambos congeniábamos y nos reuníamos para hablar de música. Ahora estaría bien dejarme llevar e ir a su piso a escucharle tocar un poco o ayudarle con los acordes, pero por desgracia no estaba muy libre en estos momentos.

\- Disfrútalo, yo me voy a casa de Leia.

\- ¡Qué no te ataquen tus hordas de fans por el camino, bruja!

\- También te amo, corazón.

 **[…]**

\- Hola.

Leia abrió la puerta completamente desarreglada, llevaba su cabello rubio suelto y despeinado, tenía puesto un pantalón de chándal y un top, cortó pero ancho, de color blanco, incluso aunque lleva un conjunto bonito pero muy casual estaba horrible. Su pelo y aquel rostro totalmente desarreglado había hecho de ella un desastre andante.

\- ¿Te ha pasado un camión por encima?- reí. –Oh, desde luego que no, tu cara habría quedado mejor.

\- También te amo, Lú. Pasa.

Entre a su casa y pude ver, como siempre, el impoluto orden que reinaba en la casa.

Ahí estaba, todo en su lugar y Ethan sentado en el sofá del salón, con un montón de apuntes desperdigados por la mesa estropeando el orden de la sala. Parecía cansado, más bien, estaba enfurruñado en el salón con el ceño fruncido y una cara de "os odio a todos" que me hace, casi, reír.

Levantó la vista para vernos y sonrió lascivamente hacia mí, yo le devolví esa sonrisa. Ambos entendíamos que esos besos calientes que nos dábamos cuando Leia no miraba eran realmente divertidos, sobre todo cuando ella se giraba y no entendía de qué nos reíamos.

Me moría por contárselo, pero sabía que ella empezaría a organizar la boda. _¡Maldita tía amante del romanticismo!_

\- Lú, sígueme por aquí, vamos a mi cuarto.

\- Sí, voy…-

La seguí, moviendo mis caderas para Ethan. Sí, un poco exagerado pero para llamar su atención y torturarlo lo máximo que podía. En fin, que me encantaba que se arrastrase a por mí, aunque ambos sabíamos que nosotros no íbamos en serio, era divertido encontrarnos en secreto y besarnos hasta que nuestros labios se hinchasen y de momento, pensaba mantenerlo.

Subí los escalones del dúplex hasta el cuarto de Leia, la última puerta al fondo del pasillo.

Su habitación, como me esperaba, estaba realmente ordenada. Incluso aunque había estado trabajando, mantenía todo impoluto, eso era algo que a veces me ponía muy nerviosa, ella siempre estaba, realmente, obsesionada con el orden.

\- Aquí lo tengo- me lo entregó.

\- ¿Puedo leerlo? Nah, voy a leerlo.

\- De acuerdo, voy a seguir estudiando, ¿me dirás tu opinión?

\- Por supuesto, tonta- sonreí suavemente.

La historia de Leia, había tenido de todo, emoción, drama, sobrenaturalidad, aventura y romance. Incluso aunque había tenido sus momentos pastelones, había sido increíblemente buena. Sí, en efecto, Leia había conseguido su sueño, escribir. Probablemente fuese gracias a mí porque mi padre era dueño de una editorial de prestigio, pero ella escribí realmente bien y se lo había ganado. A su petición, mi padre había aceptado un pseudónimo para ocultar su identidad y poder seguir tranquila sin destacar, ese gesto daba más publicidad porque nadie tenía entrevistas directas con ella y los lectores más fieles querían conocer a la "joven escritora de prestigio del año".

Guarde el manuscrito en mi mochila. Era la segunda parte del libro, que estaba siendo un éxito y ya estaba a punto de ser "corregido" y encuadernado. A mí me encantaba leer y, su primer libro de la trilogía, había sido realmente bueno, por ello, también era fan de ella. Poseedora del único autógrafo de esta escritora.

Casi me sentía orgullosa.

\- Es genial…- Murmuré colocándome en pose india sobre su cama, arrugando las mantas.

\- Muchas gracias- se giró para verme. -Lees increíblemente rápido.

\- Engancha.

Ella me sonrió.

Leia es mi mejor amiga, junto a Scarlett, bueno, Christine y Yalexy también lo eran, pero Scar, Lele y yo nos conocíamos desde que éramos crías. Nos teníamos un cariño increíble y yo me pasaba el día aquí en casa de Leia, casi siempre, o sino con Rosalya y Alexy, incluso con Lysandro. Quitando, obviamente, las veces que estábamos en grupo alternándonos en casas para hacer nuestra reunión de fin de semana.

Verla tan aplicada en todo esto, pensando yo en el pasado, me recordó el futuro que se cernía peligrosamente sobre nosotras.

\- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en el futuro?

Me miró seriamente y se masajeó el hombro derecho, seguro que era por la contractura, seguramente se estaba planteando la pregunta mentalmente. Ella era muy madura y realmente tenía una visión del mundo muy buena, siempre aconsejaba de forma adulta. Y yo envidiaba eso, _a veces_.

\- Sí, es algo normal, en un año tendremos que escoger nuestros caminos.

\- Debes tenerlo muy claro…

\- Sé que quiero trabajar con tu padre y su editorial, tanto leyendo los proyectos de los futuros escritores, incluso escribiendo. Ascender en esto.

Asentí comprensiva, era su sueño desde que tenía memoria.

Yo ni siquiera sabía que quería hacer con mi vida. Nada de nada. No tenía idea de lo que quería dedicarme en un futuro, solo era consciente de la persona que soy ahora y de que quizás, en un futuro me gustaría escribir también pero sin ayuda de mi padre. Luego, había tantas cosas que me gustaban pero no tenía idea de si serían buenas opciones de futuro.

Puse una mueca aburrida y la mire a los ojos.

\- Encontrarás algo… de veras que lo harás- consoló positiva.

\- Ya lo sé, soy maravillosa.

 **[…]**

Tras llegar a casa, después de entregarle el manuscrito a mí padre, me senté en el sillón del salón a esperar a los idiotas de mis hermanos.

\- ¡Ya estás aquí! ¡Voy a darte una paliza, Lú-Lú!

\- No me llames así, pequeña copia.

Daemon, mi hermano mayor, se sentó en el salón y, en seguida, su gemelo, Dereck –obviamente mi otro hermano mayor- se sentó riéndose a nuestro lado. Yo, en el medio, recogí el mando principal de la play y nos pusimos a encender la televisión para empezar a jugar.

\- La copia siempre sacándote de quicio- contestó Dereck, divertido por la situación.

Me gustaban estos momentos con mis hermanos, incluso aunque a veces eran ultra molestos, era super divertido esperar este momento de relax con ellos. Todos nos miramos suavemente y sonreímos muy muy picados. Era la guerra.

La pelea fue bastante tensa, todos estábamos muy concentrados, peleándonos por la victoria.

\- ¡ESO ES TRAMPA, CABRONA!- gritó Daemon.

\- ¡JÓDETE Y COMEMELA!- exclame, poniéndome de pie de la euforia, apretando las teclas del mano efusivamente.

\- ¡JODIDA TÍA, ME HAS TIRADO UNA GRANADA APROVECHANDO LA CONMOCIÓN!- Ahora se ofendía Dereck.

Sí, era una máquina en este juego.

Finalmente les barrí totalmente. Ellos se quedaron realmente tocados por mis geniales combos. Era increíble el verles gruñirme porque les había machacado, sin embargo, era, mejor aún, la sensación de la victoria saboreándose en mis labios. Sí, esa soy yo, la machaca-gemelos.

 **[…]**

Primera hora de la mañana.

Primera clase del día con nuestra maravillosa tutora. La mejor del mundo mundial, la zorra de las zorras, ¡la estúpida de Delanay! Los alumnos de la clase B habíamos tenido la suerte del oro con esta tutora, maravillosa oye.

La clase estaba siendo realmente aburrida, las ciencias no eran lo mejor del mundo con esta profesora… Y, Scarlett, estaba sentada a mi lado. Ambas garabateábamos en la libreta, en plan notitas para hablar sin que esa bruja sospechase o nos gritase, una costumbre desde que tenía memoria.

\- ¿Cómo no te has saltado la clase?- escribí.

\- La adorable de Delanay me amenazó con abrirme un expediente y Leia intercedió por mí…

\- O sea, que tienes miedo de que Leia te mate si se entera de que has faltado a la clase de Delanay, otra vez.

Ella estaba a punto de reírse, pero se aguantó la risa, solo imaginarnos a Leia con una vara de hierro persiguiendo a Scarlett para matarla, por el simple hecho de no haber ido a las clases, luego de cubrirla, era lo más gracioso del mundo y más porque Leia no era una persona agresiva.

Ambas nos miramos con complicidad y continuamos escribiendo.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿salimos el fin de semana?- Scar escribió.

\- Pero… ¿el fin de semana no quedamos en ir a casa de Lexy?- contesté.

\- ¿Y? Lo único lidiar asperezas con Lele…-

Era cierto, Yalexy adoraba la fiesta y Christine también. Leia era más de casa, peli, hablar y cama.

\- Es la única que se opondría a salir de la mierda de monotonía sin saltarle al cuello a su novio…

 _Oh sí, y novio…_ eran un pack. Incluso aunque los veías separados, cuando se juntaban eran una bomba de amor asquerosa… ¿quién nos lo diría a nosotras? El hijo de puta que se folló a la enfermera y a la mitad de chicas mayores del instituto e incluso universitarias, había dejado de ser un picaflor para caer en el amor con la presidenta, alias mojigata por los rebeldes, Leia.

\- Nos emborrachamos y le tiramos del sujetador ya verás cómo se suelta…

\- ¿Te la imaginas?- escribí y continué al acordarme. –Y nosotras dando puto asco por todas partes mientras ella se encuentra gritando que está casada pero no soltera.

\- Sí, sus cosas sin sentido y nuestros líos graciosos un sábado por la noche en Plop-Bats.

Nos empezamos a reir, recordando la historia de aquel sábado legendario en nuestro grupo.

Yo acabe tirada en el cuarto de Nevra pataleando con que quería una bolsa de chuches de la tienda 24 horas, de esas que te llenaba la viejecita de allí con toda su ilusión del mundo, con cariño y amor, llenas de cosas de todo tipo que me derretían de lo dulce que eran. Amaba y amo esas chuches. Creo que me tiraría horas y horas allí, en la tienda de chuches Miss Sweet, quejándome de la mierda de mundo con la ancianita agradable que siempre ponía un terrón de azúcar en mis quejas.

Al contrario que Scarlet, yo desaparecí pero avisando, ella se escaqueó con un tío misterioso del cual no supimos nunca, pero fue divertido. Leia acabó en casa de Haru, borracha y casi desnudándose, de hecho le tiró el sujetador a un tío y Haru casi le parte las piernas. Yalexy terminó llevándose a más de media discoteca masculina bailando, solo que los ignoró y continuó bebiendo gratis toda la noche sin enterarse casi y Christine… Christine acabó en brazos de Valkyon que la cargó hasta el coche para que no le pasase nada de lo llena de alcohol que se encontraba.

Muy pero que muy divertido.

\- Uh, por favor, ¡Lexy acabó vomitándole a un tío en la ropa por todas las copas gratis!- le recordé, garabateando.

\- Pobre Ez, el vómito ya no se lleva.

Volvimos a reir, más escandalosas que antes, esta vez, atrayendo mil miradas. Y, como se esperaba, en seguida fuimos interceptadas por la profesora querida del mundo entero, Delanay, quien nos miraba desde su mesa, con esa mirada de si no os asesino ahora provocaré el apocalipsis donde moriréis todos por interrumpir mi clase.

\- Vosotras dos, ¡al despacho de la directora, ya!- ordenó a grito pelado.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos reímos una vez más, ahora ya la habíamos cagado. Daba igual. Nos levantamos después de las risas provocándola, más si era posible, ya que continuó gritando cosas que ni siquiera quise escuchar.

Salimos del aula aun con sus gritos y partiéndonos el culo, casi siempre hacíamos escándalos en el aula de nuestra amada tutora, Leia iba a matarnos cuando se enterase porque ya había cubierto nuestras espaldas muchas veces, por petición y sin ella. Una buenaza en toda regla.

Caminamos hacia el despacho de la directora riendo y hablando, sin inmutarnos por el hecho de que veríamos a Shermasky, otra vez esta semana.

\- ¿Has visto su cara?- escupí entre carcajadas. –Casi se convierte en monstruo.

\- Lo sé, esa estúpida debe estar flipando con que las hayamos liado, otra vez.

\- Es bueno sentarnos juntas para joder su patética existencia.

Nos sonreímos pícaramente y nos chocamos las manos.

Las dos nos llevábamos increíblemente bien. De hecho, nos parecíamos un montón. Ambas éramos bastante toscas hacia las demás personas que nos rodeaban. Odiábamos al mundo entero por sus gilipolleces y también a todos los que vivían en él. Salíamos de fiesta, teníamos claro que nadie nos iba a pisar y podíamos considerarnos las piedras del grupo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo habíamos sido dos alborotadoras corrompiendo a la santita de Lele. Luego llegaron Christine y Yalexy que habían estado en otro colegio diferente, y obvio que Christine es muy inocente comparada conmigo, así que, al principio, me gustaba acongojarla algo con mis saltos, y a medio conocernos, empezó a sorprenderme cuando pillaba confianza y respondía elocuentes mis burlas. Yalexy, después de todo, era una loca cuando se lo proponía, seductora, alegre y positiva en comparación a mí, que casi podía describirme como el odio personificado. En ese aspecto, Yalexy y yo, solíamos chocar pero desde el cariño, obvio.

\- ¡Imagínate que te encuentras a Nev! ¡Podíamos quedar para emborracharnos con ellos!- me dijo Scar, con una sonrisa maliciosa demasiada entusiasmada.

\- No me importaría… pero bueno, ¿y Leiftan y tú?

\- Con suerte nos libra de esta…

Sonrió maliciosamente.

Desde hacía un tiempo Scarlet estaba liada con el profesor de historia del arte, Leiftan. Un hombre seductor, dulce, amable pero según ella, caliente. Y bueno, cualquiera que tuviese ojos vería que estaba buenísimo, _así que le daba la razón a Scar_.

\- Aún sigo preguntándome como te lo has ligado.

\- Se llama talento natural, perra- contesto Scarlet, con los ojos llenos de victoria.

\- No será por esa cara, que madre mía… aún me sorprende que salgas de casa.

Alzó una ceja divertida y miró hacia mí divertida.

Si no hay bullying en la amistad no es amistad verdadera, lo mejor de todo es que ambas nos entendemos y jamás nos ofendemos. Eso es lo que más me gusta al burlarme de mis amigos.

Paramos en la puerta del despacho de la directora y, en seguida, recibí un golpecito amistoso de parte de Scar, que mantuvo, luego de este, sus manos en los bolsillos con una sonrisita, casi tomándose la situación como un humor absurdo que no da ni para hacer un monólogo divertido.

\- Sí, adiós- una voz nos captó.

Hatsuharu salió del despacho de la directora, interrumpiendo nuestras miraditas de competición. Ambas le miramos a los ojos al darnos cuenta de que él era el que se había despedido de Shermasky. Sin entender porque él, el novio amado de Leia, salía del despacho de la vieja rosa, nos miró. Frunció el ceño y anduvo hacia nosotras con un odio y un aura que casi harían llorar a cualquier adolescente.

\- Bruja, Scar-man, decis algo de esto a Leia… y os mato.

Y se alejó, dejándonos en la puerta sin entender y sin poder contestar algo normal.

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Dejen reviews para subir la siguiente personaje.**


	4. III - Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco

_**¡** **H** ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** **s** oy **Noah!**_

 **Estoy de nuevo aquí con un capítulo de Adolescence, espero que os guste este capítulo de presentación de Yalexy.**

 **Y bueno, ahí os dejo los créditos, gracias de nuevo por leerme y espero que os guste mucho.**

* * *

Disclaimer:

 **Todos los personajes de corazón de melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov, algunos OC son de mi propiedad y los demás oc´s pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas.** **Christine Abbey Campbell \- **_Pertenece a MusicianWish._ **Lúthien Lidell \- **_Propiedad de BoxOfGlitter._ **Scarlett Becher Gibbs \- **_Pertenece a alexaher084._ **Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco \- **_Propiedad de LunioFlower._

* * *

IMPORTANTE.

 **Los cinco primeros capítulos serán presentaciones de los personajes.**

Antes de introducir la historia, con un narrador en tercera persona, quiero que conozcáis a las protagonistas. _Su manera de pensar, como ven el mundo, como son ellas. Así, a parte de verlas, ambientarlas y conocerlas no habrá tanto lío._

Así que, ahora solo quedan 2.

* * *

 **Adolescence**

 _Yo ya era así, antes de que llegaras, caminaba por las mismas calles y comía las mismas cosas. Incluso antes de que llegaras yo ya vivía enamorada de ti y a veces, pocas te extrañaba como si supiera que me hacías falta._

* * *

 **III**

 _Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco._

Camine por los pasillos, varias personas se giraron a mirarme, no era raro.

Con el tiempo me había acostumbrado a que varias miradas se enfocasen en mi persona, ya era tan normal que ni siquiera me parecía raro. Ya era pan de cada día, para mí, destacar. Y más al estar rodeada de mis amigas… un ejemplo, Leia era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, popular desde que llegué a este instituto, Scarlet era la rebelde sexy, según la población masculina, Lúthien era preciosa pero le fallaba la personalidad de os odio a todos, sin embargo destacaba demasiado por esa belleza exterior que todos admiraban y Christine era una belleza sin igual con esa dulzura y esa presencia.

Metí los libros en mi taquilla y me di la vuelta, teniendo un encontronazo directo con un chico que no conocía ni me sonaba de haber visto antes.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Hola?- pregunté con suavidad y con ojos curiosos.

Él chico comenzó a menear sus manos de un lado a otro, parecía avergonzado, se frotó las manos como un poco avergonzado, mirando a todas las direcciones, como evitando mi mirada, pero entonces… ¿por qué estaba plantado en frente de mí si no quería mirarme y hablándome?

\- ¿Necesitas algo?- pregunté.

\- Yo… esto…- dijo suavemente. –Yalexy-

Se puso firme. Interesante.

Alce mi ceja curiosa y me apoye en la taquilla despreocupadamente, no estaba muy dispuesta a quedarme ahí parada y sosteniéndome sobre mis pies cuando parecía que esto iba para rato. Cerré los ojos y los abrí rápidamente, el chico tardaba lo suyo en decirme algo y, bueno, no me importaba pero si seguíamos así empezarían las clases y me sentaba con Lele, no era plan de abandonarla en clases porque luego no me dejaba sus apuntes del cabreo que se pillaba si faltábamos a clases estando en el instituto…

\- ¿Sí?- conteste, viendo que el chico no arrancaba.

\- Tú…- dijo suavemente. –Tú…

\- ¿Yo?- pregunté, intentando que cogiese carrerilla.

El chico seguía super nervioso, casi tanto que estuve a punto de darme un buen golpe contra la pared, no es que tuviese prisa pero, madre mía, el chico estaba realmente cortado y no entendía tampoco el porqué de la situación.

\- Bueno… tú… esto… me gustas.

\- Oh- dije, suavemente. –Aprecio tus sentimientos.

No tenía nada más que decir.

El chico suspiro de alivio, como sin hacer nada y no obtener tampoco una respuesta clara, aunque desde luego no iba a corresponder a sus sentimientos, si nos poníamos en serio, ese chico ni siquiera me conocía y yo a él menos. Nunca se había parado delante de mí, no me conocía ni siquiera un ápice y, aunque creía en el amor a primera vista, no me gustaba mucho el hecho de que se declarasen de ese modo tan vacío. Un me gustas y ya, explica porque y creeré que tus sentimientos son realmente reales.

Nunca lo aceptaría. Nunca lo haría porque él solo idolatraba mi imagen, igual que le pasaba a Leia, admiradas por imágenes que no eran reales y queriéndonos como "mujer florero".

\- Yo… esto… considérame.

\- Sí… sí, claro- dije, viendo que ni siquiera iba a decirme algo que le gustase de mí. –Pero tengo novio.

Y se fue corriendo, sin escuchar mi última declaración, hacia su grupito de amigos, casi como el estereotipo de las mujeres cuando hablan con el chico que les gusta, saltaron, se rieron y desaparecieron de mi vista sin preocuparse mucho de que yo hiciese algo mal.

Creía en el amor a primera vista, lo hacía, pero no en uno tan vacío como este que solo se trataba de imágenes y a ver quién se liga a la más popular o a la más conocida. Era estúpido. Pero bueno, la vida es así, y por muy romántica que fuese yo, no entendía a los chicos como ellos. Aunque bueno, tampoco entiendo a la gente.

En fin, que yo paso de comerme la cabeza con esas tonterías falsas.

 **[…]**

Las clases comenzaron, Farres, entró en el salón, tropezando contra algo invisible. La clase entera estalló entre risas, en caso de Amber, fueron exageradas. Leia rodó los ojos, sentada a mi lado, con esa cara de irritación que estaba presente, siempre en ella, cuando hablaba Amber en las clases.

Farres se ruborizó y carraspeó, intentando recobrar los estribos de su vergüenza saliendo de su garganta.

\- Pobre Farres- dije en un susurro hacia ella.

\- Sí, aunque por las veces que le pasa todo esto, debería estar acostumbrado- me contestó suavemente en el mismo tono.

Sonreí, abriendo mi libro por la página que Leia tenía abierta.

Si ella estaba en esa página eso significaba que esa página era la indicada. Sí, ella siempre estaba al día. Siempre. No había una asignatura en la que no estuviese al tanto de todo, creo que hasta empezaba a estudiar un mes antes de que pusieran los exámenes.

\- No te creas, yo soy él y nunca me acostumbraría si me mira tanta gente… y más alumnos que se lanzarían a humillarme siempre.

\- Bueno, a Amber le ponemos un bozal y ya- dijo, como si nada, sin quitar la vista del frente, así era ella mordaz pero aplicada.

Estaba apuntó de reírme, pero me contuve, no quería que me echasen de clase simplemente porque Farres estaba muy pero que muy susceptible por el ridículo que acababa de hacer, al menos así era siempre. Farres podía ser un buen tutor pero… cuando estaba bajo estrés o algo así, estaba siempre muy irritable.

Leia continuó atenta al frente y yo desvíe mi cabeza hacia atrás. Nathaniel también estaba escribiendo muy pero que muy concentrado, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la clase había empezado. Centré mi vista hacia delante, no había nada interesante, añadiendo que pronto comenzarían los exámenes y con Leia… desde luego que no iba ir a ninguna parte hablando en medio de la clase.

 **[…]**

\- Has llegado- Lisa habló con ilusión. -¡Te estábamos esperando!

Sí, Lisa era la jefa del club de fotografía, y por supuesto que yo estaba en este club porque me gustaban las fotografías, en general de personajes, objetos, paisajes, todo lo que se captase en mi cámara que me gustase o me hiciese sentir algo en especial.

Amaba la fotografía.

\- Hola, ¿qué pasa? ¿Había reunión? No me habéis mandado nada-

\- No, no te preocupes, es que estábamos hablando del anuario- continuó Lisa.

\- Ajá.

Me senté en la mesa.

Todos estaban allí, hablando sobre el anuario. Nosotros éramos los encargados de hacer el anuario con nuestras fotos, el club de periodismo y literatura-lectura se encargaban de las frases o de las cosas más importantes, así que, nosotros participábamos haciéndolo y colocando las fotos para que luego ellos lo terminasen.

\- Necesitamos los permisos del dinero y estábamos hablando de quien pedirá el permiso a la presidenta- contestó Kevin.

Ahora lo entendía.

Todos se iban a pelear para hablar con la presidenta, era obvio. Muy obvio. La guerra comenzó luego de ese mensaje que había dado Kevin. Tanto chicos como chicas, incluida Lisa, comenzaron a gritar que cada uno de ellos, por individual, eran los indicados para hablar con ella.

Estuve varios minutos ahí, escuchando su discusión y, como persona calmada que soy, me levante en silencio y me fui a buscar a Lele por mi cuenta, sino no acabaríamos nunca.

Camine por los pasillos y desde uno de los ventanales encontré a Leia. Su postura era rígida y se encontraba sola, el momento ideal para charlar con ella. Salí, por la puerta trasera y la encontré. Allí estaba, en el campo de futbol, con los brazos cruzados y cabreada. Me acerqué por detrás.

\- ¡TODO EL PUTO CLUB DE FUTBOL AQUÍ, YA!

El grito tan imponente resonó por todos lados y los del club de futbol se acercaron, entre ellos Scar, caminando con pesar, como si fuesen a un entierro o fuesen a ser torturados, que posiblemente, no vamos a descartarlo. Leia podía ser la santurrona más santa pero, cuando se enfadaba… daba miedo.

Scar se presentó allí, ella era la jefa del club de futbol y estaba parada con un semblante entre duro y asustado. Normal, yo podía decir con seguridad que, cuando se cabreaba parecía un gremlin al ser mojado, casi podía llamarla peligro. Y por muy dura y peligrosa que fuese Scar… Lele era peor cabreada.

\- ¿Me podéis explicar porque no os habéis reportado al menos en el club de literatura y lectura a disculparos?

No entendí nada, solo me quede allí, en silencio, observando. Ojala tuviese mi cámara.

\- No nos hemos dado cuenta- intentó explicarse Scarlet.

Obvio que los demás chicos iban a dejar que su capitana hablase, no solo porque ella era la responsable del club, sino porque quizás, ella pudiese amansar a la fiera que Lele llevaba dentro al ser amigas. Me acerque un poco y vi su rostro, alejándome, luego de verlo, unos pasos.

\- ¡No me creo una puta palabra! ¡Al despacho de la directora, Becher, ahora!

\- Pero…- intentó contestar Scarlet.

\- Ahora, Becher, ahora.

Y cuando Lele llamaba por el apellido a alguna de nosotras o a cualquier persona, más valía correr.

Nunca solía enfadarse, a menos que tocasen hondo en una fibra sensible de ella, incluso si no fuese tocando hondo, ella lo sentía como si lo fuese. Era peligrosa y asustaba.

\- Y los demás, la mitad con ella y la otra mitad a limpiar los cristales. ¡AHORA!- Chilló.

Todos asintieron y corrieron lejos de ella.

Quizás no habían corrido, pero yo lo sentí así, sobre todo por la tensión del ambiente y esa aura oscura a su alrededor. Espero que no los sancionasen teniendo cerca el partido de fútbol del torneo. Ella respiró hondo y se giró, su ceño fruncido fue desapareciendo al verme, pero seguía algo presente en ella.

\- Hola, venía por el permiso del dinero del anuario y…

\- Con Nathaniel. No tengo tiempo. Estoy en horas de club.

\- Pero…- intenté explicarle la situación, solo era un momento.

\- NA-THA-NI-EL.

Y decidí no insistir. Era puto insoportable al ponerse así.

 **[…]**

Toque la puerta de la sala de delegados, oí una voz que me decía que pasase y obedecí.

\- Hola, Nathaniel- dije suavemente.

\- Hola Yalexy, ¿necesitas algo?

Estuve a punto de bromear con él y decirle que era obvio, sino no estaría aquí, pero me lo ahorre porque tampoco teníamos tanto contacto o éramos tan cercanos.

\- Verás, como sabes estoy en el club de fotografía y nuestros miembros estábamos hablando sobre el anuario. Fui a hablar con Leia pero…

\- No estaba receptiva porque los del club de fútbol rompieron una ventana con uno de los balones y le dio un golpetazo a Ingrid.

Demasiada información soltada por el vicepresidente del consejo, mi corazón latió al ver su sonrisa comprensiva y sus mejillas un poco rojas. _¿Qué demonios me pasaba?_

\- Oh… pues exacto, y venía por los permisos de la cuenta, para eso, y los papeles necesarios para llevar a cabo la fabricación.

Él me sonrió, podía decir que era atractivo, muy atractivo, pero yo estaba, actualmente, saliendo con Nevra y solo porque un chico guapo se pasase por mi visión no iba a mandarle a la mierda, ¿o sí? No lo entendía pero… siempre le miraba y me sentía incomoda muchas veces cuando le veía hablar con Melody alegremente...

Y no era amor a primera vista… creo, no lo sé. No estoy segura, no me entendía y no entendía lo que me pasaba por él, era diferente a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Nevra. Pero en fin, que no podía romper con él sin tener claro lo que sentía… porque seguro que no era nada… espero, estaría jodida porque este chico era inalcanzable y poco sociable.

\- Por supuesto- sonreí para él también y vi cómo se turbaba un poco, ruborizándose más de lo que estaba antes. –Dame un momento.

\- Por supuesto.

Nathaniel me sonrió más ampliamente y comenzó a buscar entre las carpetas, desviando el contacto visual que habíamos formado.

Jodida mierda, ¿esto qué era?

 **[…]**

\- ¡Christine! ¿Acabaste?- pregunté, inclinándome en una de las barandillas del campo de tiro con arco.

Christine, que vivía casi en la misma calle que yo, caminó hacia mí, tapándose la cara, retirando el sudor, con la toalla, se paró frente a la barandilla y me miró a los ojos tras retirar la toalla de su cara. Me sonrió, ambas nos íbamos siempre juntas por eso estaba aquí.

\- Sí, solo voy a recoger mi mochila, me ducharé en casa, tengo prisa.

\- De acuerdo, te esperó en la entrada. ¿Lo tienes todo? ¿Quieres que vaya a recoger tu mochila?

\- Oh, si lo haces serías la mejor del mundo.

\- Claro que lo haré, me he ofrecido- dije, obvia.

\- Genial, pues nos vemos en la entrada.

Asentí y me di la vuelta para ir a su clase, el aula C.

Me recoloque suavemente la mochila en mis hombros y camine hasta el edificio, la gente siguió girándose para mirarme, en concreto aquel chico que me había dicho que le gustaba esta misma mañana, me ponía nerviosa esa mirada porque estaba casi escudriñándome. Respiré hondo y camine hasta el interior del edificio, ignorándolos a todos. Recogí con rapidez la mochila y camine hasta Christine, que me estaba esperando en la entrada del recinto.

La encontré rápidamente, estaba hablando con Scar y Lúthien, entre ellos también estaba Nevra, quien estaba, también, charlando, entre risas, con las chicas, excepto Scar quien tenía esa cara de frustración encima, supongo que por el problema del balón.

Sonreí y camine hacia ellos, pero fui retenida por una mano en el hombro. Gire la cabeza y visualice a Nathaniel enfrente de mí, mi corazón se recalentó al darme cuenta de que su mano seguía en mi hombro, pero al sentir mi mirada la retiró, dejando la zona caliente a su tacto.

\- Esto… hola, siento retenerte.

Me gire del todo, para no mirarlo de refilón, y me quedé quieta.

Le sonreí para aliviar esa presión en él, ya que parecía realmente nervioso, casi al borde del tembleque de su cuerpo al completo. Era un poco estresante verlo tan fuera de su comodidad y al mismo tiempo parecía adorable.

\- No pasa nada- sonreí más, mostrando mis dientes. -¿Sucede algo?

\- No… esto… yo…

\- ¿Sí?- pregunté, tranquila, aunque no lo estaba tanto.

\- Yo… ¿quieres…?- carraspeo su garganta y tragó saliva. -¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo… esto… el sábado, por la tarde, en el centro?

Su petición me dejó anonadada. Viniendo de Nathaniel que, según Leia, apenas podía salir de casa por la presión que sufría por sus padres, me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago muy agradable y a la vez muy molesto, estaba impaciente.

Me quedé un poco sorprendida de su petición, no solo por salir de su zona de confort y su casa, sino por querer pasar su tiempo conmigo cuando apenas tenía tiempo. Quizás era un buen momento por conocer al chico que tanta curiosidad me proporcionaba y tantas sensaciones nuevas me daba.

\- Eh… claro- dije, nerviosa de repente.

Pareció respirar más calmado y asintió, como felicitándose a sí mismo. Le mire sin entender y espere alguna respuesta de su parte.

\- Nos p-ponemos en contacto- tartamudeó.

\- Vale, pídele mi número a Leia. Nos vemos, Nathaniel- le sonreí y me gire, tenía el corazón en un puño.

\- Sí…

Le deje allí y camine hacia mi novio y mis amigas sin girarme. Eso había sido muy raro, pero el sentimiento de mis entrañas moviéndose rápidamente, como mariposas me hizo sentir demasiado feliz y a la vez eufórica… ¿estaba yo…? No. _No lo sé, esto era... maravilloso._

 **[…]**

\- Siento haber tardado- conteste. -¿De qué hablabais?

Nevra sonrió y me rodeo con sus brazos, acepte su abrazo, a sabiendas de que en mí no había nada que produjese el mismo sentimiento que al hablar con Nathaniel se apoderaba de mí. Era totalmente… comodidad.

\- De la bronca aquí de Scar- rió Christine. –Mírale la carita a la niñita desvalida.

\- Que graciosa- contestó con molestia Scar. –Casi me matan-

Reí acompañada de Lúthien, quien tenía en su rostro aquella mirada de, patética esta vez has perdido tu bajo la ira de Leia. Tenían una competición algo absurda, cualquiera en su sano juicio evitaría enfadar a Lele, pero ellas como que competían.

\- Shermasky debió enfadarse- contesté.

\- Para nada, me refiero a Lele. Se puso como una energúmena.

Eso causo la risa entre todos.

Podía imaginarme como Leia había reaccionado por eso. Adoraba su club y era realmente amante de los libros y, sobre todo, de las personas que leían como las del club, o también de las que escribían, claro. Era su santuario y de hecho era la presidenta, jefa o lo que sea de ese club, debió de irritarla muchísimo.

\- No nos han quitado el campeonato pero han cogido un poco de los fondos para reparar la ventana.

\- Bueno, al menos no os han castigado- Dijo Christine.

\- Si, bueno, la vida dura… solo espero que mañana se le pase, porque la bronca ha sido descomunal- gruñó Scar.

Scarlett podría ser vengativa, incluso rebelde y malhumorada, pero cuando se trataba de Leia era muy blanda, además de que a veces daba más miedo Leia que ella, incluyendo que, Scarlett, a veces, era muy consciente de sus malos actos y sabía actuar asumiendo sus consecuencias cuando algo le importaba, en este caso, alguien.

\- ¿Pero quién lanzó el balón?- pregunté, curiosa.

\- El idiota de Mark, ya se ha declarado culpable si no quería morir, así que Leia le gritó a él más que a mí, pero igualmente me gruñó a mí un rato por permitirlo y tuvimos que pedirle perdón a la insípida de Ingrid.

Nos reímos y continuamos charlando.

Varios temas fueron saliendo como que teníamos que salir el sábado, aceptando yo y Christine la proposición y apuntándose Nevra…Luego hablamos un poco de cotilleos con Nevra que era, desde luego, un cotilla cuando se lo proponía.

Quince minutos después de hablar sin parar decidimos despedirnos de Lúthien y Scarlett. Y Chris y yo nos subimos con Nevra al coche, nos íbamos a casa.

 **[…]**

Nevra se inclinó sobre el sofá, situándose encima de mí, que me encontraba tirada en el sofá.

Besó mis labios e incline la cabeza hacia él para permitirle más acceso a mí boca. Esto no se sentía mágico y tampoco perfecto, se sentía… cómodo. No había mariposas ni el mismo sentimiento que tenía con Nathaniel… quizás… no…

Era… cómodo pero no… chispeante, como lo que se supone que eran las relaciones y el amor, era cierto que, de nada a lo que sentía ahora había un gran avance pero... Quizás yo… _¿me había enamorado de Nathaniel a primera vista y era tan ciega como para no notarlo?_

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, me he venido arriba con estos episodios y ya voy a empezar, en nada, con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Dejad reviews para el siguiente!**


	5. IV - Christine Abbey Campbell

_**¡** **H** ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** **s** oy **Noah!**_

 **Estoy de nuevo aquí con un capítulo de Adolescence, espero que os guste este capítulo de presentación de Christine.**

 **Y bueno, ahí os dejo los créditos, gracias de nuevo por leerme y espero que os guste mucho.**

* * *

Disclaimer:

 **Todos los personajes de corazón de melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov, algunos OC son de mi propiedad y los demás oc´s pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas.** **Christine Abbey Campbell \- **_Pertenece a MusicianWish._ **Lúthien Lidell \- **_Propiedad de BoxOfGlitter._ **Scarlett Becher Gibbs \- **_Pertenece a alexaher084._ **Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco \- **_Propiedad de LunioFlower._

* * *

IMPORTANTE.

 **Los cinco primeros capítulos serán presentaciones de los personajes.**

Antes de introducir la historia, con un narrador en tercera persona, quiero que conozcáis a las protagonistas. _Su manera de pensar, como ven el mundo, como son ellas. Así, a parte de verlas, ambientarlas y conocerlas no habrá tanto lío._

Así que, ahora solo queda 1.

* * *

 **Adolescence**

 _No quería que fuese así. Pero hay tantas cosas que nunca salen como querríamos. Tantas personas. Que tampoco._

* * *

 **IV**

 _Christine Abbey Campbell_

Nos colocamos, en el gimnasio, sentadas en las sillas de al final y con las piernas cruzadas.

Scarlett estaba sentada a mi lado izquierdo, al derecho se encontraba Yalexy y, contiguamente a ella, Lúthien. Hablábamos, como todos los demás alumnos, a la espera del discurso.

\- ¿Qué creéis que nos dirán en esta charla?- pregunté, alzando una ceja curiosa.

\- No lo sé, supongo que una mierda sobre los clubs- refunfuñó cabreadísima Scarlett.

Sonreí, divertida por el cabreo que seguía teniendo Scarlett, al parecer aún no había superado la bronca que Leia había echado ayer, por romper una ventana.

\- Pobrecita- dijo Yalexy divertida. –Venga, que lo superas.

\- Eso no se puede superar, me llamó Becher.

\- Peligro- reí.

Las voces de los estudiantes crecían en aumento y vi como Lúthien se inclinaba hacia delante, y nos miraba con una sonrisita traviesa. Totalmente divertida con el asunto. Su competición continua por haber quien consigue cargársela antes con Leia, _que no era precisamente la paciencia personificada_.

\- Me sigues debiendo pasta por eso- se burló.

\- Esa no cuenta, te lo dije ayer- gruñó, aún cruzada de brazos. –Fue el idiota de Mark-

\- Sí que cuenta, ¡maldita tramposa!

Empezaron a pelearse mientras Yalexy y yo las observábamos.

Eso parecía un partido de tenis, ambas se lanzaban las bolas como en un partido y las devolvían con más intensidad. Ya era pan de cada día, me gustaba mucho verlas de ese modo. Nuestras tardes se hacían divertidas con sus peleas montaban dándonos risas y mucha emoción, nada de rutina. Nada serio y tomado ofensivamente.

Aparté un mechón de mi corto cabello negro y desvíe los ojos unos segundos de ellas al "escenario", que montaban así exprés para las charlas que nos obsequiaba el consejo estudiantil por obra de la directora. Ahí estaban, subiendo las escaleras improvisadas Nathaniel, Leia, Yukimura y Melody.

Vi a todos los alumnos, hablando, inmersos en sus conversaciones, y rápidamente volví a centrar la vista en Leia, cogiendo el micro y carraspeando su garganta.

Nadie hizo caso, incluso cuando el sonido de su carraspeo se propago por todos lados del gimnasio. Fuerte y claro. Firme como lo era ella.

\- Chicas, Leia a las doce en punto.

Las chicas se callaron y centraron la vista al fondo.

Pero nadie más siguió nuestro ejemplo de silencio, y Leia empezó a ponerse de color rojo, poco a poco. Estaba perdiendo los estribos y la paciencia, así era ella. Una obsesiva del control de las situaciones. Bueno, solo un poco.

\- ¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO!- Gritó.

Y el silencio se hizo presente, mirándola todos y un poco exaltados por el pedazo grito que, la rubia, había dado con toda su fuerza interna. Menudos pulmones y bendito micrófono.

\- Bien, ahora que todos estamos en silencio, vamos a comenzar este aviso- respiró hondo y recobró su compostura. –La directora y el profesorado han decidido darnos una nueva iniciativa, no solo para recaudar fondos para nuestro instituto, sino para enseñarnos una valiosa lección emprendedora para el futuro. Y se tratará de un festival cultural, una feria.

Todos comenzaron a hablar emocionados por la noticia, la verdad es que estaba realmente bien, un evento divertido que nosotros organizaríamos, creo que hasta me gustaba este nuevo evento organizado por la directora.

Aunque ella solo lo hacía para ganar dinero...

\- ¡Silencio que está hablando la presidenta!- gritó Yukimura, el tesorero. También con su carácter explosivo.

De nuevo hubo silencio. Esos dos, compinches y unidos por Hatsuharu, podrían asordar a todos los estudiantes si se lo proponían.

Leia parecía cansada de tantas charlas paralelas y de que se interrumpiese su discurso.

La emoción se sentía en el ambiente. Scarlett y Lúthien se rieron de la cara que estaba empezando a poner la presidenta, compadeciéndome internamente de ella, sonreí nerviosa intentando darle apoyo, aun sabiendo que no iba a notarlo por nuestra distancia. _Lo que cuenta es la intención._

\- Cada clase organizará un evento, desde cafeterías de cosplay, con especialidades concretas a juegos, "casas" de terror, obras de teatro, exposiciones de fotografías o pinturas, mini-conciertos, juegos de pistas… lo que se os ocurra, para los del instituto se repartirán unos pases de alumno y los demás, como padres, alumnos de otros institutos o gente externa al centro, cobraran entradas por el evento ofrecido, excepto las cafeterías que cobraron los productos a vender- dijo, recobrando el aliento. –Así que, cada clase, en una hora que anunciarán los profesores tutores, os pondréis de acuerdo con vuestra clase para hacer un evento y tendréis que reportaros con la idea en el salón del consejo, en la semana que viene, con la idea y la ubicación del evento, como ya sabéis se dispondrá al completo del instituto y podéis escoger las salas que queráis, pero de eso se encargaran los delegados, para más información, en la hora de tutoría os lo explicaran los delegados con más detalles.

 **[…]**

Me senté en clases en mi sitio normal, el de siempre.

Alexy estaba sentado delante con Violeta y se giró para hablar, en seguida, a mi lado, en el sitio obligatorio y asignado, se sentó Armin, que ni me miró y se puso a jugar a su consola, estuve tentada a inclinarme para mirar a que jugaba pero me centre en la conversación que Alexy estaba iniciando conmigo, no iba a ser una maleducada y una metiche.

\- ¿Qué creéis que harán las demás clases?

\- No lo sé, lo principal es pensar que haremos nosotros, ¿no?- pregunté divertida.

\- A mí me gustaría algo manual… no quiero interactuar con nadie.

Armin levanto la vista y miró a su hermano, Alexy sonrió y yo le miré. Sonriendo abiertamente por lo linda y timida que era Violeta, rápidamente desvie mi mirada a Armin, que estaba atento a la charla, pero justo cuando me centré en su persona, apartó la vista, como si le diese asco que le mirase.

Antes siempre me hablaba demasiado, nos llevábamos increíblemente bien, pero de un día para otro empezó a esquivarme, ni siquiera entendía porque, nunca le había hablado mal, ni mentido, ni dicho algunas cosas ofensivas hacia su persona. Hablar a las espaldas tampoco, no me gustaba, las cosas a la cara y si no, te callas. Por ello, no entendía el porque me daba esquinazo y cada vez me angustiaba más, quizás debería hablar con Alexy para preguntarle… porque no había forma de contacto con Armin, nunca me contestaba y siempre me rehuía. Y yo ya no sabía que hacer al respecto.

Alexy le miró mal unos segundos y volvió a sus trece.

\- Violeta, eres muy linda- Alexy habló, abrazándola y evadiendo, también a su hermano y a mi rostro confuso.

\- Sí, es cierto- confirme, intentando ignorar mi malestar.

Y la chica se ruborizó. Tan linda.

Nuestro tutor, Patrick, entró en la clase, interrumpiendo nuestra charla, y comenzó a hablar del evento para que nos pusiésemos de acuerdo sobre qué hacer.

Obviamente Li y Charlotte estuvieron en desacuerdo con todas las ideas que se apuntaban y terminaron por callarse con el zasca de Patrick, presionando para que hablasen ellas de su idea si tanta queja había, sonreí burlesca antes este gesto. No me caían bien y me parecían unas irrespetuosas e idiotas.

Continuó la charla para encontrar nuestro 'taller', sin escuchar más quejas de parte de las víboras esas. Di gracias internamente por eso y también porque Amber no estaba en mi clase, ya bastaba con esas dos molestas chicas.

Finalmente conseguimos llegar a un acuerdo. Una idea genial que Sam, el delegado se encargaría de trasmitir la próxima semana, como nos habían indicado.

Jueves... sí, un día más y la semana acabaría. Estaba emocionada, por el evento, por la reunión con las chicas y por desconectar al fin de esta mierda.

 **[…]**

\- ¡Alexy!- salte a sus brazos y él me recogió en el aire, abrazándome con muchísima fuerza.

Nuestro abrazo continuó hasta que nos achuchamos bien y nos hartamos de sostenernos, sonrientes y amigables, en medio del pasillo. No había tenido tanta oportunidad de hablar con Alexy y, ahora teníamos hora libre de estudio en la biblioteca y pensaba aprovecharla.

Mis ojos se fueron hacia su rostro, al separarnos.

\- Dime… tengo que consultarte algo…

\- Por supuesto, dime- comentó sonriente. -¿Ezarel y tu vais a pasar a segunda base?

\- Ezarel y yo lo hemos dejado- digo sonriente, ignorando todos esos sentimientos que me albergaban el corazón.

La cara de Alexy pasó por varias fases, sorpresa, asombro, felicidad y pena.

Estuve esperando alguna palabra pero solo le vi sonreír con una felicidad extenuante que me dejó, a mí, confundida. No entendía esa reacción tan extraña que desprendía ahora. Incluso más que de costumbre.

\- ¿Alexy?

\- No es por nada, pero ese tío era un imbécil, me alegro de que lo hayas dejado- sonrió e hizo un baile extraño. –Ahora podrías fijar tus ojos en otra persona, por fin. Así que no estés triste. Ni merece tu tiempo ni tu cariño, bonita.

\- No estoy triste- dije suavemente, solo aliviada y con secuelas. –Y es muy pronto para comenzar a salir con alguien…-

Era cierto, aunque fue un alivio para mí que Ezarel y yo nos distanciásemos hasta el punto de no hablarnos, estaba cansada de su humor cargante, siempre y constante haciéndome daño, jamás hable de esto, tampoco lo culpaba, él era así, bromista hasta la muerte. Y tenía demasiadas inseguridades juntas en mi corazón.

Por el momento, no me había quedado gana de salir con otra persona. Mucho menos tan cerca de que mis sentimientos estuviesen así de sensibles y a flor de piel.

Suspiré.

\- Entonces… ¿qué podría ser? ¿Simplemente de moda? ¿O solo quieres hablar conmigo?- Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreir. -¡Tan linda!

\- Sí, que quiero hablar contigo siempre- dije en un suspiro de felicidad y añadí. -Pero ahora es sobre tu hermano.

La cara de Alexy cambió radicalmente.

\- ¿Te ha dicho lo que…?

\- ¡Ese es el problema!- lo interrumpí. -¡No me habla! ¡Llevo tiempo intentando enfrentarle pero es más ninja que Nath!

Alexy miró al cielo.

No sé qué estaba pensando pero parecía estar meditando mucho sobre mis palabras, quizás estaba pensando algo indicado para tranquilizarme o contarme qué demonios pasaba con Armin y porque no me hablaba. Eso me haría algo feliz...

\- Así que es sobre eso…- dijo suavemente. –No te preocupes, hablaré con él.

Sonreí aliviada, pero tampoco era la solución que buscaba, quería arreglarlo por mis propios medios. Al final mi madre había influido un poco en mí, con esa mente de psicóloga experta, supongo que, después de todo sí me gustaba afrontar mis problemas y había tomado eso como referencia de las charlas con mi madre.

\- Sin embargo, me gustaría hablar yo con él… solucionarlo yo... solo quiero que me ayudes...

Alexy me frotó el cabello y abrió la boca para contestarme sin embargo, nos interrumpieron en medio. Fruncí el ceño inevitablemente.

\- ¡Alexy! ¡Chris!- Rosalya se aproximó a nosotros, gritando, con una enorme sonrisa.

Rosalya y Alexy se llevaban increíblemente bien, combinaban a la perfección en su carácter y aficiones y juntos, eran una bomba de relojería. Resoplé hondo y me quedé ahí, esperando a que la exaltada Rosalya hablase después de su carrera.

\- ¡¿Qué habéis elegido en vuestra clase?!- preguntó sonriente.

\- ¡Eso se supone que es un secreto!- dijo Alexy sonriente.

\- ¡No seas así, Alex!-

Nos reímos y continuamos charlando un rato más, hasta que Leia apareció por el pasillo, acompañada de Hatsuharu. Otra interrupción, le sonreí pero no recibí de su parte una sonrisa tan abierta como de costumbre.

\- ¿Qué hacéis en el pasillo?- preguntó, aproximándose a nosotros, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Hablábamos del evento- contesté.

\- No podéis estar en los pasillos- ahora estaba completamente seria.

Hatsuharu se aproximó a nosotros, igual que lo había hecho Leia, y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Seriamente dejó un beso en su sien. ¿Qué hacían juntos? La clase de Leia, la A, y la clase de Hatsuharu, que cursaba último año no tenían horas libres... Pero Rosa también era de la clase de Lele... ¿Qué hacían fuera ambas y Haru?

\- Déjales, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo el chico, sin mirarnos.

\- Pero…- dijo, suavemente, mirándole. –Si no los mando a clase o a la biblioteca tendré problemas yo, los alumnos no pueden estar por los pasillos en horas de clase. ¿Y vuestro profesor de guardia de hora libre?

\- Nos vamos ahora- dije yo, calmándola.

Ella tenía razón, nos meteríamos en un lio si nos pillaban en el pasillo, y podríamos ser castigados tanto por la directora como por el profesor de guardia, que nos llevaba a un aula para nuestra hora libre, que era de estudio al fin y al cabo...

\- Ya está, ya se van a clase- dijo el moreno. -Vámonos, tenemos prisa.

Hatsuharu tiró de ella y los vimos alejarse por los pasillos. Más bien vimos a Hatsuharu irse y a Leia ser arrastrada. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Y por qué tenían tanta prisa?

 **[…]**

Me concentré en la diana, y disparé la flecha. Chocó contra el centro de la diana, en seguida escuché un aplauso constante que frenó poco después, cuando me sobresalte. Era normal que me hubiese asustado, se suponía que estaba sola, haciendo horas extras en mi club de tiro con arco.

Me relajaba.

Me giré para mirar la persona que había aplaudido mi disparo. Era él. Armin.

\- ¿Armin? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Me agache para dejar el arco y las flechas y ahora sí pude girarme del todo hacía él.

Camine, un poco tímida, avergonzada y curiosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a Armin de frente y menos que me hablase, después de que Ezarel llegase a buscarme al instituto, cuando caminaba junto a Armin… fue la última vez que hablamos y de eso han pasado tres meses, luego, por mucho que lo intentaba jamás se paraba a hablarme…

\- He hablado con Alexy.

\- Oh…- dije, suavemente. -¿Y… sucede algo?

Armin negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo.

No se notaba muy nervioso, sino frustrado, se rasco la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, inclinado en la barandilla de limitación de la zona de tiro con arco, di dos pasos más, hasta llegar al límite de la barandilla.

\- Es culpa mía…- dijo. –Es probable que me haya excedido…

\- ¿Por qué me evitabas?- pregunté. –Si hice algo, lo siento, no quiero perderte, Armin.

\- No es que sea tu culpa- dijo suavemente. –Es mía, no hiciste nada, solo ir con otro chico… A mí, me gustas…

Me quedé un poco en shock y respiré hondo. Cogiendo mucho óxigeno de la sorpresa que me había llevado.

Estaba un poco fuera de mí, ¿le gustaba a Armin? ¿Desde cuándo? No era posible, siempre estábamos juntos, pero nunca mostró interés de ese modo por mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me quedé estática. Era imposible…

\- ¿Qué…?

Extendió sus brazos y me besó, un beso corto y bastante inexperto, sin embargo, cuando quise reaccionar ya se había alejado y corría hacia la salida. ¿Qué...?

\- ¡Ven aquí, ahora!- chille, con las mejillas rojas, después de un rato que tarde en reaccionar.

Pero no me escuchó, intenté seguirle, pero al salir del salón de tiro ya no había nadie a la vista, los pasillos estaban vacíos y no se sentía ni un alma.

\- ¡Cobarde!- chille avergonzada y deseosa de encontrarle. –¡Maldita sea! ¡No huyas y déjame contestar!

Pero nadie me escuchaba. No había nadie. Estaba sola. Sola otra vez.

 **[…]**

Llegué a casa y deje las cosas en su lugar, estaba muy confundida. Ensimismada en mi mundo, hasta que la voz conocídisima me trajó al mundo real.

\- Hola cariño.

Era mi madre, estaba tranquilamente sentada en el sofá, leyendo unos papeles de su libreta, probablemente fichas de sus pacientes que debía pasar a su portátil, que se encontraba acomodado en sus rodillas.

\- Hola, mamá- dije suavemente y caminé hasta mi cuarto.

\- ¿Qué tal en el instituto?- me retuvo y retrocedí ara mirarla a los ojos. Encontrándonos cara a cara.

Mi hermano comenzó a caminar desde la cocina hasta el salón al oírnos, supongo vamos. Se encontraba en chándal, con una botella de agua y una toalla colgada al hombro, seguramente había llegado ahora del gimnasio.

Nos reunimos en el salón. Una mini reunión familiar, papá seguramente aún no llegaba de su claustro.

\- Bien- dije, reticente. –Tenemos un evento programado.

\- ¿Qué harás, enana?- preguntó mi hermano con una sonrisa.

\- Una sorpresa, ¿vendrás al instituto a verme?- miré a mi madre. -¿Vendréis?- me corregí.

\- Depende del día- contesto mi madre.

Suponía que mi padre no podía, era profesor de la universidad y tendría clases, aunque a lo mejor, si era por la tarde, también, podían pasarse un rato aunque solo fuese para ver mi evento, que mantendría en secreto para que fuese una sorpresa para ellos.

\- No sabemos aún- dije. –Tenemos que organizarnos y hablar de la disposición, pero ya sabes cómo es el Sweet Amoris.

\- Un completo desastre- rió mi hermano.

\- Hm, solo avisa en la hora de la cena, que es cuando nos reunimos todos, y hablaremos si tu padre y yo podremos pasarnos.

Asentí.

Con un gesto de cabeza, mi hermano me indicó que lo siguiese a su habitación. Siempre nos reuníamos para hablar, así que estaba contenta de tener a Jesse como hermano. Siempre me guardaba todo para mí, mi madre solía psicoanalizarme y no me gustaba, además era reservada en mis cosas, con Jesse y las chicas sentía menos presión, sin embargo… a veces me sentía asfixiada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado hoy?

\- Armin me ha besado.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Christine me ha gustado, puede que su ficha haya sido corta, pero era concisa e interesante, después de todo, me ha ofrecido una amplia gama para trabajar con ella y convertirla en un personaje que evolucionar más.**

 **Espero que a la chica que me la dejó usar le guste, y que no se preocupe, planeó cosas "suculentas" para ella.**

 **¡Dejad reviews para el siguiente!**


	6. V - Scarlett Becher Gibbs

_**¡** **H** ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** **s** oy **Noah!**_

 **Estoy de nuevo aquí con un capítulo de Adolescence, espero que os guste este capítulo de presentación de Scarlett.**

 **Y bueno, ahí os dejo los créditos, gracias de nuevo por leerme y espero que os guste mucho.**

* * *

Disclaimer:

 **Todos los personajes de corazón de melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov, algunos OC son de mi propiedad y los demás oc´s pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas.** **Christine Abbey Campbell \- **_Pertenece a MusicianWish._ **Lúthien Lidell \- **_Propiedad de BoxOfGlitter._ **Scarlett Becher Gibbs \- **_Pertenece a alexaher084._ **Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco \- **_Propiedad de LunioFlower._

* * *

IMPORTANTE.

Ya no queda nada, empezamos con la historia pronto.

* * *

 **Adolescence**

 _Y si yo te muestro mi lado oscuro… ¿me abrazarás esta noche todavía?_

* * *

 **V**

 _Scarlett Becher Gibs._

Mi vida se estaba desmoronando desde que Leiftan y yo lo dejamos hace dos meses, incluso se lo había ocultado a las chicas porque era demasiado para mí orgullo, no era lo que me ponía triste.

Jamás nadie había conseguido cambiar mi vida. No. Él no la había cambiado. La había gafado, desde eso he perdido mi racha de buena suerte, mucha suerte desvanecida entre mis manos. Que Leiftan me dejará por su puesto y para seguir su camino como profesor suplente sin manchas no me importaba. Me importaba el sexo.

Nunca había amado a nadie de forma romántica, quería a mis amigas muchísimo y a mi familia, sin embargo, no son los mismos sentimientos que en el amor, de eso estaba segura. No es que me interesará, pero igualmente solo demostraba lo fría que era respecto a Leiftan, yo también lo hubiese abandonado. Porque somos egoístas. Y ni siquiera confiaba en que alguno de los dos albergase sentimientos románticos.

Tampoco es que hubiese querido mantenerlo en secreto porque no podía soportar el hecho de que me hubiesen descubierto, para mí, que alguien me pillase cuando planeaba algo o llevaba a cabo algo que era importante como lo era Leiftan, sexualmente hablando…

Y desde luego que estaba harta de que ya no tuviese la misma suerte, no sé, quizás soy demasiado especial con estas cosas. Pero sabía que, el rumor de que Leiftan podría estar con una alumna, había perturbado mi agilidad ocultando mis secretos.

Camine al lado de él y le miré, echaba de menos el sexo y mi suerte, joder. Puta mierda.

\- Castiel.

Me deje caer contra el sofá con fuerza, él me imito luego de recoger el mando de la televisión, sin ganas, para ver TV. Era uno de mis mejores amigos y ya teníamos muchísima confianza, por eso estaba en su casa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- murmuró, cerrando su mano alrededor del mando.

\- ¿No te pasa que echas de menos el sexo?- pregunté.

Apenas llevaba dos meses sin sexo. Desde luego que estaba un poco desesperada, porque antes era casi todos los días, casi todos. El sexo increíble, el morbo de que nos pillasen, pero en seguida todo se desmoronó con el aviso de la directora. El muy cobarde… como si alguien fuese a hablar de lo nuestro. Y menos yo.

Cobarde… pero inteligente.

Nunca contaría esto y aunque él seguía coqueteando arbitrariamente conmigo, nunca se juntaba conmigo después de eso… Y echaba de menos el sexo. Mucho. Porque él era increíblemente bueno y ya se me había hecho costumbre. Resople, esperando su respuesta.

\- ¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó sin mirarme. –De todos modos, es obvio que lo echo de menos.

\- Y yo llevo dos meses y no puedo aguantar.

\- Hm… ¿es una propuesta?

Abrí los ojos enormemente.

Estaba un poco asombrada, pero era una buena idea, Castiel era mi mejor amigo y solo sería sexo, sexo salvaje y muy bueno, estableceríamos los límites y las bases… vaya que inteligente era el pelirrojo, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, sonreí. Ahora podía compensar la pérdida de Leiftan en el ámbito sexual y con mi mejor amigo, que era muy, pero que muy atractivo. Y simple y llanamente confiaba en él.

\- No lo era pero… ¿te imaginas? Sería… perfecto.

\- ¿Estás loca acaso?

\- Dime, ¿te atrae mi físico?

Castiel me miró, como intentando descifrar lo que estaba pasando, esto iba demasiado rápido, muy rápido, corría a la velocidad de la luz, muy pero que muy rápido. Pero yo estaba completamente segura de que era perfecto, amigos, follamigos…

Pero yo tenía ganas.

\- Contéstame rápido- dije. –Tú si me atrás físicamente, y te quiero como amigo. Considéralo, idiota.

\- Esto… podría estar bi…- le interrumpí.

Sabiendo de su aceptación, me coloqué sin perder un segundo encima de él. Esto iba a ser divertido.

 **[…]**

Viernes, nueve y media de la mañana.

Mis músculos estaban relajados ahora, muy relajados, Castiel era un buen amante, su lengua, sus manos, su increíble dominio en todo el ámbito sexual… era tan divertido, tan placentero. Me estire con un rostro de felicidad y camine hacia las aulas del fondo.

\- Señorita Becher, ¿puede acompañarme un segundo?- preguntó.

Ante mis ojos, el profesor de arte suplente durante el periodo que Creck estuviese ausente por asuntos privados, Leiftan, mi ex novio o mi ex amante, la persona que me dejó por la advertencia de la directora hace dos meses, el hombre que seguía defendiéndome de todos los problemas que solía causar en el instituto me llamaba.

Observe atentamente el pasillo, lleno. Tenía que actuar como siempre, aunque estaba un poco irritada porque ya no le necesitaba.

\- ¿Y por qué demonios tengo que ser yo?

\- Por favor…

Gruñí y choqué contra uno de los alumnos que se puso en mí camino, apartándolo bruscamente y dejándome llevar por Leiftan, al probable despacho de artes, el lugar donde Leiftan tenía todos sus materiales y donde nos encontrábamos constantemente.

Tras cerrar la puerta, en seguida me vi acorralada por él, sus brazos estaban a un lado de mi cabeza y su rostro estaba serio.

\- En una semana, tu profesor vuelve y yo no seré necesario… me preguntaba si nosotros seguiríamos ahora…

Aparte su brazo bruscamente y puse una mueca horrible para él.

Y le empujé más lejos, él solo decía tonterías, tonterías constantes que acababan por rodearme, estaba muy molesta porque él ni siquiera había considerado el hecho de posponerlo, posponerlo por fin, rápido y conciso, para continuar viéndonos luego.

No tenía ningún sentimiento romántico, me dejé llevar simple y llana entre sus brazos porque era atractivo, sensual y agradable. Incluso aunque estaba harta de todo él se esforzaba por mí, supongo que aprecie su gesto y más su sensualidad con ese coqueteó extremo.

\- No quiero, hace tres meses, supéralo.

\- Scarlett.

\- Sé que eres un caballero, así que respeta mis decisiones.

Me alejé y abrí la puerta rápidamente, no pensaba caer por él, porque en el fondo, ni él me importaba.

 **[…]**

\- Ei, ¿qué haces aquí arriba?- pregunté.

Ella ni me respondió, solo mirándola pude ver que su expresión estaba algo preocupada, profundamente dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, se veía triste.

Abrace su cintura y la pegué a la pared.

\- Ei, nena, ¿quieres divertirte?- endurecí mi voz.

Ella se sobresaltó y me golpeó, su rostro se veía asustado y en seguida resopló aliviada al verme a mí y no a otra persona. Sonriendo suavemente me golpeó, esta vez más suave.

\- Me has asustado idiota.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, señorita perfecta?- pregunté, agitando su cabello largo rubio. –Esto es un lugar prohibido para los estudiantes.

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí, Scar?- devolvió.

\- Touché.

En seguida comprendí que Leia no quería hablar, así que ambas nos dedicamos a observar las vistas que nos ofrecía la azotea. Comprendía perfectamente que esto era lo mejor para ella, el silencio, apoyarla así.

\- Scar, pensaste alguna vez… ¿qué harías si descubrieses algo que te hace daño?

\- Eliminarlo, supongo, enfrentarlo. No sé.

\- Hm… ya veo.

Ninguna dijo nada más, nos quedamos allí hasta que la sirena de aviso a entrada de clases sonó. Se palmeó el rostro con fuerza y sonrió forzadamente. _¿Qué tendría en mente que la deprimiese?_

 **[…]**

\- ¡Eso es increíble!- gritó Yalexy al lado de Rosalya y Alexy.

Les miré, sentada en el sillón reclinable miré con curiosidad a los gritones del grupo. Casi todos estábamos en el sótano, Christine, Castiel, Lysandro, Lúthien, Yalexy, Rosalya y Alexy. Todos menos Leia, a quien no había visto desde lo de la azotea, así que, solo estábamos nosotros.

\- Sí, lo es- contestó Lysandro. –Pero no tenemos un batería para el próximo sábado, Henry estará en Barcelona.

\- ¿Y no habéis probado con Mike?- preguntó Lúthien. –Ese idiota seguro que puede.

\- No puede- le contestó Castiel.

Nos quedamos mirándonos.

Según me había comentado Castiel, les habían ofrecido un bonito pase a hacerse localmente conocidos, y así ascenderían más fáciles, el pub Rock Star era conocido por su música rock o heavy, allí se bailaba, se tomaban copas y se disfrutaba de la música. Era una gran oportunidad, pero no tenían batería.

Seguimos buscando posibles baterías, pero no había ninguna opción que a Castiel le pareciese bien o que a los demás les viniese bien, no había nadie y todos éramos conscientes de que era una gran oportunidad.

\- No hay nadie…- dijo, suavemente, Yalexy, agobiada.

\- ¿Y si hablamos con Leia?- preguntó Christine.

\- ¿Con la estirada?- preguntó Castiel con ese tono de molestia que lo caracterizará.

Me levanté como un resorte.

\- Oye, ¡su hermano sabe tocar la batería!-

\- ¿El hermano de la estirada?- volvió a repetir el pelirrojo.

Rodé los ojos, a Castiel no le agradaba Lele para nada, juzgaba esa perfección que desprendía para todos, no la conocía y todos juzgábamos a primeras impresiones porque era más fácil vivir si lo hacíamos… lo suponía.

\- Y sino Hatsuharu también sabe, podemos probar suerte- contestó Yalexy.

\- No me convence- dijo Castiel, de nuevo.

\- Es lo mejor, gruñón idiota.

Al final concordamos en hablar con Leia, Lúthien se levantó a la par que Christine, ambas fueron las encargadas de hablar con ella… yo me quedé allí, sentada con Lysandro y Castiel a mis lados. Mientras Yalexy, Rosalya y Alexy hablaban sobre eso con gran ilusión, Lysandro sonrió a nuestro lado y Castiel suspiró cabreado.

 **[…]**

Salí del instituto, justo después del club de fútbol al que asistía, a gran velocidad.

No quería estar más en el instituto, no me gustaba, para nada, no me gustaba, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto, nada de estas cosas me gustaban, la vida era un sinfín de emociones horribles, horribles. Jamás podías confiarte a ellas, empeoraban, empeoraban demasiado.

Corrí por las calles sin pararme demasiado, la mochila cargada en mi hombro derecho chocaba contra mi espalda, sin mirar demasiado, choque estrepitosamente contra alguien. Ahí estaba él, imponente y robusto. Un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó. –Lo siento, cruce en tu camino.

\- Sí, idiota, lo hiciste- me quejé, sobándome el trasero.

Me levanto sin ningún esfuerzo y sonrió.

\- Lo siento de veras- me dijo. -¿Puedo compensarte de algún modo? Soy nuevo en la ciudad, vengo por trabajo y no conozco esto, pero si puedo hacer algo…

Le mire fulminante y me sacudí el polvo de la caída, mejor que lo que hice en el suelo, suspiré suavemente, quedándome observándole me fije en su atuendo unos pantalones militares, botas militares, una camisa blanca y una básica negra por debajo, atractivo, mayor y un bruto.

\- No, gracias.

Intente esquivarle, pero se puso frente a mí, mirándome otra vez, con esos ojos verdes intensos.

Estaba un poco cabreada, obviamente no me daba miedo, incluso con esa postura rígida y su aspecto militar, parecía una triste bolita delicada. Y además, no me estaba presionando para algo y podía gritar o pegarle un patadón, sabía defensa personal.

\- Sé que debe resultarte difícil, sobre todo porque te he empujado sin querer, pero… ¿puedes guiarme?

\- Eh… ¿qué?- gruñí, cruzándome de brazos, cabreada.

Él se frotó la cabeza.

\- Como he dicho, soy nuevo y no conozco nada de esta ciudad.

\- Ah… pero no has pensado que… no sé, ¿quizás estoy ocupada?- pregunté molesta.

\- Por favor…

Expresé un grito molesto y masajee mi hombro.

Con esa carita estaba llegándome a lo hondo, me recordaba a Lele cuando lloraba, incluso a Christine que nunca había llorado, pero ambas eran achuchables y yo no pensaba decir esto en alto, pero eran increíblemente adorables. Y él también.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Gracias, de verdad- sonríe. -Soy Kentin.

\- Scarlett.

Él sonrió. Vaya, era mono.

* * *

 **Ahí estamos, he acabado las presentaciones.**

 **Nos adentramos en la historia. Narrador externo, donde trataremos con todas las chicas ahora que ya las conocemos, adentrandonos en la mierda de etapa que es la adolescencia, la gran mayoría de las veces, aunque seas feliz, siempre sentirás con intensidad todo.** **Y eso es lo que quiero narrar.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado muchísimo y que esperéis el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Dejad reviews!**


	7. VI

_**¡** **H** ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** **s** oy **N** oah **!**_

 **Estoy de nuevo aquí con un capítulo de Adolescence, espero que os guste este capítulo de comienzo de la historia.**

 **Y bueno, ahí os dejo los créditos, gracias de nuevo por leerme y espero que os guste mucho.**

* * *

Disclaimer:

 **Todos los personajes de corazón de melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov, algunos OC son de mi propiedad y los demás oc´s pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas.** **Christine Abbey Campbell \- **_Pertenece a MusicianWish._ **Lúthien Lidell \- **_Propiedad de BoxOfGlitter._ **Scarlett Becher Gibbs \- **_Pertenece a alexaher084._ **Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco \- **_Propiedad de LunioFlower._

* * *

 **Adolescence**

 _Me gusta pensar que voy a verte. No sé en que lugar, ni en que estación o circunstancia. No sé si hoy, mañana, en unos años o en alguna otra vida. No sé si siendo niños, jóvenes o ancianos; en forma de personas, de agua y piedra, flor y tierra o lluvia y cielo. Sólo pensar que voy a verte de algún modo; en algún tiempo en que nuestros destinos coincidan nuevamente. Sólo pienso en eso. Me gusta pensar que voy a verte._

* * *

 **VI**

Scarlett se situó frente a él, habían caminado por las calles, guiándole hasta la concreta que le había indicado Kentin, al final, por las molestias, el joven decidió aceptar la oferta de tomar algo.

\- Espero que pagues tú- dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco.

\- Por supuesto- rió.

Tenía un rostro sereno y Scarlett no pudo evitar fijarse en los detalles que le ofrecía él, con sus movimientos, con sus ojos. Era curioso que hubiese aceptado acompañarle, creo que ni ella misma se comprendía, pero no había sido desagradable.

Él chico, en sí, era simpático, así de cerca se dio cuenta de que era un poco más mayor que ella, estuvo tentada a preguntárselo pero sabía que tampoco sería muy educado por su parte y, aunque ella no era la educación personificada, sabía dónde estaban los límites y, por algún casual no quería ser ofensiva con él, cosa que ni ella misma entendía.

\- Y dime… ¿qué haces?-

\- Estudio, ¿tú?- no sabía porque, pero preguntó igualmente, con el semblante aburrido que solía colocar siempre como fachada en su rostro.

\- Trabajo, el estudio lo pasé hace muchísimo.

Muchísimo… ¿cuánto? Así su curiosidad seguía latente y a flote cada vez más, no debía decir esas cosas. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y le miró fijamente. Oía el ruido de la multitud afuera de aquella cafetería, justo la cafetería de al lado del Sweet Amoris, pues él le había dicho que quería ver ese instituto por su propio pie.

\- ¿Hace muchísimo?

\- Exagerado, lo sé- él rió.

No dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, tenía pensado terminarse la bebida y largarse, no era que no fuese "agradable" pero había quedado con Castiel y a ella le apetecía acción hoy, había estado realmente estresada con el encuentro que Leiftan había forzado, aunque era bueno perderle de vista, seguía un poco enfurecida por su superioridad al respecto de su relación.

Como si ella fuese a esperarlo, _que iluso_ , pensó.

\- Bueno… me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo.

\- Tch, bueno.

No tenía realmente nada que decir, aunque quisiera replicar tampoco le daba motivos para hacerlo, era cierto que ella era ruda, pero aun así sabía controlarse y él no parecía una persona de esas que tanto asco me daban, era más bien del tipo dulce, me recordaba quizás a Christine.

\- Estaría bien vernos otro día- él sonrió con tranquilidad.

\- Supongo…

Asombrada por su declaración, intentó no soltarle una de las suyas porque lo hacía con toda la bondad del mundo y cuando la trataban así le resultaba difícil saltar por nada. Terminó su coca cola y se levantó del asiento con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- A ver si tienes la suerte- dijo.

Kentin sonrió desafiante y la vio partir, esa chica era interesante, casi le recordaba a ella… casi.

 **[…]**

\- Tengo buenas noticias- sonrió Lúthien. –Tienes la oportunidad de tocar en el concierto del siglo.

\- ¿Oh? ¿En serio?- Ethan rió. -¿Cuándo?

Lúthien tonteó con los dedos alrededor de su cabello hermoso y sonrió pícara, aunque habían hablado, Christine y ella, con Leia, ella dijo que llamásemos a Ethan por vía propia ya que ella no iría a casa y estaría ocupada. Por lo que, habían quedado que Lú se ocuparía y si declinaba la propuesta llamaría a Lele, pero, sabía que siendo ella la que lo pedía, él aceptaría.

\- Dentro de tres semanas.

\- Tres semanas eh… en tres semanas son mis exámenes, ni siquiera voy a salir- dice él, respirando fuerte a través del teléfono.

\- Oh…

Lúthien respiró hondo, sabía que estaba preparando sus exámenes y no cayó en que en enero tenían los exámenes, los de la universidad. Golpeó su frente siendo consciente de eso y resopló, tendrían que contar con Hatsuharu y él nunca estaba por la labor si no participaba Leia, y ella no era buena con la música que tocaban ellos… o en general, casi.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó.

\- No hay problema, nos vemos…quizás…- bromeó.

\- Verte a ti siempre es un placer- dijo él.

Y ella suspiró hondo, colgando el teléfono. Mensajeó a Leia para avisarla.

" _Lele, tú hermano no puede, usa tu arma secreta con Hatsuharu, el sexo, para convencerle"_

Como se esperaba de la chica, no quiero una bandeja de mensajes caótica y sin responder, ella respondió a los segundos, probablemente estuviese en el salón de los delegados o probablemente estuviese en el club, por ello estaba con el móvil en la mano.

 _"Muy graciosa, Lú, de acuerdo, hablamos mañana en casa de Yalexy, disfruta la tarde"._

Lúthien suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyada en la barandilla del mirador.

No tenía otro plan, estaba a punto de irse a casa, pero se deleitó con las vistas que le ofrecía aquel paisaje tan hermoso, que ofrecía aquel mirador en lo alto de la colina, reteniendo su marcha de aquel lugar.

Solía ir allí bastante, sobre todo cuando se cansaba de la realidad que la rodeaba. El mundo seguía contaminándose, no solo por los oscuros gases nocivos que proporcionábamos al planeta, si no por todas aquellas personas que se empeñaban en hacer retroceder a esta mierda de sociedad.

\- Bonitas vistas, ¿no?-

Lúthien saltó de su lugar, girándose a ver a la persona, de masculina voz, que había sonado a sus espaldas. Era Lysandro, cargado con una bolsa de papel y su mochila, como siempre seguía imperturbable y completamente tranquilo, no era de extrañar él era siempre así.

\- Sí- respondió ella.

Nunca habían hablado demasiado, después de todo, ella se llevaba mejor con Castiel y Rosalya que con él. Después de todo, él siempre estaba en silencio y aislado con sus libros, aunque le gustaba ese halo de misterio a su alrededor, no le gustaba la gente que se le escapaba del todo, era molesto.

Se acercó a ella y se situó a su lado, ambos en silencio, se dedicaron a observar el infinito desde la colina, sabía que vivía por ahí, pero no se imaginó que seguiría esta ruta tras salir del instituto, así que era una sorpresa todo. Todo porque ni se esperaba encontrárselo ni que él se parase frente a ella.

\- ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

\- ¿Es esto un bar de ambiente?

Él rió, divertido por aquella contestación tan brusca de ella, era como si la perturbase el hecho de tenerle cerca y a él le gustaba la sensación de permanecer a su lado hablando sin hablar de nada. Sobre todo si se trataba de aquella chica a la que todos se acercaban y salían escaldados.

\- Me recuerdas a Castiel- dijo él.

\- No sé porque, él es idiota-

Lysandro sonrió, a sabiendas de que eso era con cariño y se dejó llevar por aquella brisa de enero fresca y dura, que, si no te abrigabas bien, te congelaba hasta los ojos.

\- Este lugar es inspirador- respondió él, cambiando de tema.

Lúthien estaba conforme con que él hablase, al menos entendía un poco que estaba pensando y, en principio, aunque se llevaban bien o no tenían problemas, nunca habían hablado y menos había tomado Lysandro la iniciativa al hablar con ella.

Siempre estaban en grupo. Nunca solos, era extraño.

\- Supongo que sí, me gusta venir aquí a pensar.

\- A mí también… quizás algún día pensemos juntos…- dijo él. –Ahora, tengo que irme, Leigh me dijo que hiciese algo en casa… ¿nos vemos mañana en el pub?

\- Sí, supongo.

\- Bien, hasta luego…

Y con esas palabras el chico se alejó, Lúthien ni se giró para verlo partir, solo se quedó allí, mirando a la nada y pensando en aquellas palabras que significaban quedada, sí… estaría bien quedar con él.

 **[…]**

Suspiró por octava vez.

No tenía ni idea de cómo ir a aquel encuentro con Nathaniel, sabía que estaba entusiasmada y que le apetecía mucho, pero era la primera vez que hablaban de salir juntos a algún lado, casi estaba desmayándose de la impresión, en su casa, llegando a pensar que estaba soñando al respecto de Nathaniel pidiéndole ir a tomar un café.

Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, no se creía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, muchísimo menos se creía los latidos acelerados que resonaban y chocaban contra su caja torácica. Yalexy nunca solía ponerse nerviosa cuando un chico le hablaba, pero Nathaniel la había puesto nerviosa como nunca nadie lo había puesto.

Giro rápidamente con su cuerpo para comprobar aquella falda con vuelo y el top por todos lados. Yalexy se veía bien, se gustaba a sí misma, sin percatarse e inmersa en su mundo, solo escuchó aquella varonil y seductora voz sonó detrás de ella y sus manos se colaron en su estómago, apegándola contra un caliente y masculino cuerpo.

\- Mm… que sexy-

Se sobresaltó.

Era Nevra, que la abrazó suavemente. Le miró a los ojos hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero y lo vio besar su cuello desnudo, sus labios contra el, estaban calientes. Y ella se sintió realmente cómoda, al saber quién era. Pero, sin embargo, no sintió mariposas y mucho menos nervios, solo relajación, nada era como cuando ella estaba cerca de Nathaniel, no era igual. No se sentía entusiasmada y tampoco feliz por tenerlo detrás, por tener a su perfecto novio abrazándola. Era como si sus sentimientos ni siquiera existiesen. Como si solo fuese por confort, por normalidad, no por amor.

\- Nevra… hola- dijo, menos tensa, apoyándose contra él. -¿Cómo has entrado?

\- Hola- la besó en la mejilla. –Tu madre me abrió la puerta, ella ya se fue, fijo tranquilamente.

Lexy asintió comprendiendo la situación. Su madre amaba a Nevra con locura, era como si constantemente estuviese diciéndole con los ojos que había pescado uno bueno, a pesar de que ambos nunca estaban en casa debido al trabajo, siempre que pasaba por casa para verla a ella y a sus hermanos se sentía ensimismada con el chico. También podía ser que hubiese sido seducida por Nevra, quien coqueteaba o engatusaba con ese encanto natural. A su padre tampoco le molestaba el chico y a su nana también le gustaba siempre y cuando él la hiciese feliz.

Yalexy sacudió su cabello un poco y se giró a mirar los ojos azules de su novio directamente sin espejos de por medio, quien estaba realmente atractivo, como siempre, pero nada cambiaba en ella, no se sentía como cuando Nathaniel se acercaba, no tenía curiosidad ni se sentía tan alterada, como se sentía con el delegado rubio, con él su piel vibraba y se movió como loco su corazón al sentirle cerca. Cosa que se negaba en el fondo de ella misma a entender.

\- Estaba deseando verte…- dijo el chico, posando un beso en la frente de la chica.

\- Puedo notarlo- dijo sonriente ella, coqueteando de vuelta.

Nevra la miró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Él la miraba con amor, con admiración y con un montón de sentimientos que se notaban a flor de piel, pero para Yalexy nada era igual, nada era así y no entendía desde cuándo o porqué. Aunque el fondo creía saberlo.

\- Te apetece… ¿divertirte?

Yalexy resopló contra su cuello y lo mordió, era una buena respuesta para Nevra, quien la alzó sin dificultad y decidió seguir la fiesta en la cama…

 **[…]**

Christine caminó de un lado a otro enfrente de la puerta de aquella casa.

Estaba impaciente, ella no solía ser así, era más bien tranquila y siempre pensaba muy bien las cosas, pero esta vez había sido impulsiva, muy impulsiva, no había resistido la tentación de visitar a Alexy, sí, a Alexy, necesitaba una explicación a aquel gesto que había tenido el moreno y ella estaba realmente fuera de sí.

Así que solo le quedaba hacer eso, una encerrona en el cuarto del gamer, que seguro que no saltaría por la ventana por estar en un segundo piso.

\- ¡Chris!- exclamó el chico de cabellos azules, saltando a abrazarla.

Christine, impaciente e intranquila esquivó el gesto del peliazul, ¡no había tiempo! Con las mejillas sonrosadas y con pasos apresurados se lanzó a atacar al enemigo con puro miedo y nervios.

\- ¡Alexy no es el momento de abrazos! ¡¿Dónde está tu hermano?!-

\- ¿Eh?- casi podía ver, a pesar de estar de espaldas, la cara de decepción y confusión de Alexy. –En su cuarto, ¿por qué?

\- Te explicó ahora. ¡No entres!

Y sin más que decir, Christine tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se lanzó al ataque.

Ya había venido muchas veces aquí, no solo a jugar videojuegos con Armin sino porque Alexy y ella se llevaban genial y muchas veces quedaban para hacer cosas juntos, y ella estaba muy consciente de todos los detalles de aquella casa, todos los secretos y todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos encerrados por esas paredes.

Se ruborizó, volvió a respirar hondo y abrió la puerta a la oscuridad.

Allí estaba el chico, cerca de la televisión, enganchado al mando de la play, con la lengua fuera, moviendo los dedos con mucha rapidez y frunciendo el ceño al concentrarse, estaba muy pero que muy inmerso en su pequeño mundo y casi se arrepiente, pero no podía. Sacudió su cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirando fijamente al chico que ni la notó.

\- ¡Game over!- chilló ella.

El chico botó del suelo del susto y miró fijamente hacia el lugar donde provenía el grito.

Armin no podía creérselo y se maldijo por haberla traído a casa tantas veces, si ella no hubiese venido nunca habría descubierto donde vivía, había hecho un mal plan, un muy mal plan, pero… viéndola ahí no podía creerse que ella hubiese sido directa y se hubiese puesto a enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Huiste! ¡Era obvio que iba a perseguirte! ¡Me diste esquinazo todo el día y sabías que te estaba buscando!

Ella resopló hondo y se agachó delante de él.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, Christine intentó calmarse para decir todo lo que tenía dentro, luego de charlar con su hermano se había llenado de determinación para enfrentarlo, pero él la esquivaba y se escapaba nada más vislumbrarla, así que, no le había quedado más remedio que pasar al ataque fuerte, una encerrona en su propio espacio seguro, su cuarto.

\- Armin… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Su cara era de póker, no entendía porque tenía que explicar eso, estaba confundido, ¿por qué no? La pregunta sería ¿por qué hacerlo? La quería mucho, no solo como una amiga realmente buena, pero ella nunca le miró como lo miraba a él, nunca lo quiso como lo quería a él. ¿Para qué hacerlo? No le gustaba rendirse y luchaba hasta el final pero prefirió ocultarse porque así el daño no sería tanto.

Pero sufría.

\- Porque… ¿por qué hacerlo? Cuando me di cuenta tú caminabas de la mano con ese chico mayor- dijo él, seriamente. –No hubiese hecho nada, nunca corresponderías y yo no sufriría, no sufriré.

\- ¿Y por qué lo haces ahora? Si esa era tu excusa, ¿por qué ahora?

\- No lo sé…

Se miraron más fijamente.

\- Deberías habérmelo dicho…

\- No cambiaría nada.

\- Bueno, yo soy más consciente de ti ahora.

Y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que nunca se abrieron con aquellas palabras que le había dado Chris.

 **[…]**

Había terminado las actividades de su club de literatura, hoy no tenía que quedarse en el salón del consejo, por lo que Leia había apresurado su marcha para encontrarse lo antes posible con su adorado novio, que prometió, como siempre, esperarla. Al salir a fuera del edificio, un viento la azotó y ella caminó hacia el parque, donde el chico prometió esperarla.

No le costó verle, estaba ahí, fumando y tan guapo como siempre, así lo veía ella, así lo veían todos. El chico se percató rápidamente de su presencia, la miró a los ojos y tiró al suelo el cigarro, dándole toda la atención a Leia, como siempre.

Se colocó bien el bolso, sobre su hombro, y caminó a su lado.

Él estaba sentado en el muro del parque, con aquella tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba y su rostro serio lleno de odio. El viento azotó el cabello de la chica y se preparó para depositar un beso intenso en sus labios, prepararse por si realmente había alguien alrededor no avergonzarse demasiado. A ella no le gustaba comerle la boca, como decía Scar, delante de todo el mundo, tan intensamente para que todas las personas lo viesen. Leia cerró sus ojos y él se dejó besar, sus labios encajaron a la perfección, con una pequeña sonrisa se alejaron, más tranquilos y relajados.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy en el entrenamiento?

\- Bien, ¿y a ti?- preguntó, abrazando su cintura y metiéndose en el medio de sus piernas.

Se sintió cómoda y su presión fue desapareciendo rápidamente.

Hatsuharu siempre la relajaba, era como si tuviese fácilmente la clave para hacer que las preocupaciones se esfumasen, se acercó más, a él, acurrucándose en su pecho, él la apretujó más contra sí, con piernas y brazos, colocando su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

\- Bueno, ¿te comenté lo del concierto?

\- Sí, ya me dijiste que Ethan no podía.

Ambos se dedicaron a permanecer así, queriéndose en silencio y con gestos cariñosos y delicados, hablando con tranquilidad, poniendo en dudas que ese chico odiaba a todas las personas del mundo. Cuando estaba con ella, se suavizaba.

\- ¿Entonces lo harás por mí?- preguntó ella.

\- ¿Tengo alternativa?- suspiró divertido.

\- Por supuesto-

Ella siempre respondía eso, él siempre preguntaba eso, sabían responderse, sabían lo que haría el otro y terminaban sonriéndose felizmente porque ellos se entendían mejor que nadie.

\- Siempre dices eso y luego me chantajeas con la carita de perro abandonado.

\- Esta vez no puedes verme la carita de perro abandonado- chistó ella, divertida.

\- Tienes razón, lo haré, dile a Scarlett que me informe o ya me informas tú.

Ella sonrió.

\- Estaré viéndote.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás- dijo él. –Yo también lo haré de vez en cuando… y ahora, señorita perfecta, ¿quieres ir a una cita?

Sonrió un poco más de lo que antes estaba haciendo, y lo recordó, la primera vez que ella pidió una cita al chico, una cita real. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

 **Flashback (bajo el punto de vista de Leia)**

\- ¿Cita?- preguntó.

\- Sí, una cita, vamos a una…

Me miró sin entender, pero yo quería ir a una cita, todo era surrealista para mí.

Habíamos empezado a salir hace unos minutos como quien dice, me besaba intensamente y siempre estaba a mí lado, pero no me sentía diferente a las demás chicas que estaban en la vida de Hatsuharu anteriormente.

Solo un rollo.

\- De acuerdo- dijo seriamente, aun sentado con el cigarro en sus labios. –Pero no sé qué hacer en una cita.

Echo el humo fuera de su boca y sus pulmones, y me pareció lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida, después de todo aunque sabía que el tabaco no era bueno, cualquier gesto que él hacía me resultaba irresistible. Y entonces fui consciente de sus palabras.

\- ¿Cómo?- pregunté un poco fuera de mí. –Quiero decir, tú has estado con muchísimas chicas, ¿cómo no vas a saberlo? ¿No has visto películas?

Era imposible.

Él era un playboy, tenía que saber lidiar con las citas, él debería saberlo. No me creía que no tuviese idea de cómo actuar en una cita, era prácticamente imposible. Imposible, de hecho era… increíble, no me lo creía, no podía ser cierto…

\- Nunca me ha gustado el romance de clichés y con las demás chicas no salía a citas, eso era sexo-

Me ruboricé un poco, consciente de que él estaba siendo realmente considerado y serio conmigo, me agache a su lado y tiré de su manga en un gesto avergonzado. Estaba muy avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo la felicidad me invadía.

\- ¿Sabes…? Te quiero, Hatsuharu…

\- Ya lo sé, me lo dices todo el tiempo- dijo, apartando un mechón de mi pelo con esa sonrisita de superioridad. –Esta vez vas a tener que enseñarme tú una cosa a mí y no al revés, rubia.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

 **Fin del flashback (narrado por Leia)**

\- Me encantaría.

* * *

 **Volvemos a terminar otro capítulo.**

 **Esto ya es la historia, pronto se ramificarán las chicas y sufrirán, se alegraran o pasaran momentos complicados, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, espero vuestros reviews coméntandome.**

 **¡Dejad reviews!**


	8. VII

_**¡** **H** ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** **s** oy **N** oah **!**_

 **Estoy de nuevo aquí con un capítulo de Adolescence, espero que os guste este capítulo de comienzo de la historia.**

 **Y bueno, ahí os dejo los créditos, gracias de nuevo por leerme y espero que os guste mucho.**

* * *

Disclaimer:

 **Todos los personajes de corazón de melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov, algunos OC son de mi propiedad y los demás oc´s pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas.** **Christine Abbey Campbell \- **_Pertenece a MusicianWish._ **Lúthien Lidell \- **_Propiedad de BoxOfGlitter._ **Scarlett Becher Gibbs \- **_Pertenece a alexaher084._ **Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco \- **_Propiedad de LunioFlower._

* * *

 **Adolescence**

 _"Motivados por la fuerza del amor, fragmentos del mundo se buscan entre sí para que pueda haber un mundo."_

* * *

 **VII**

Sábado por la tarde, Yalexy había llegado al centro comercial, luego de una mañana, intensa, probándose diversos conjuntos, llena de nervios, había decidido salir de casa para no llegar tarde a la quedada con Nathaniel.

Estaba arreglada, pero no demasiado, no quería parecer una desesperada, o algo, arreglándose demasiado solo para tomar algo con el delegado, pero realmente estaba un poco asustada por la reacción del chico al verla, aunque ahora debía ser valiente.

Se sentó en el café que Nathaniel le había dicho, quedándose cerca de la ventana para ver pasar las personas y que el tiempo pasase más rápido, después de todo, había llegado un poco antes de la hora por la emoción del momento.

\- Lamento llegar tarde- sintió como tiraban de la silla y levantó la cabeza.

Era él, iba cargado con una bolsa de papel bastante a rebosar.

En seguida se sentó frente a ella, tranquilamente, dejando la bolsa en el suelo, al lado de la pata de su silla. Con los codos sobre la mesa se enfocó finalmente su mirada, totalmente, en su persona y Yalexy se ruborizó sin entenderse a sí misma.

\- ¿Mucho rato esperando?- preguntó Nathaniel y ella negó.

Se miraron unos minutos y Yalexy, sin poder esperarlo, pestañeó repetidas veces, un gesto natural cuando tenía en frente algo que le gustaba, solo que ella no era consciente de que sus sentimientos estaban desbordándose y que Nathaniel le gustaba, quizás era algo que ella comprendería hoy.

\- He llegado pronto, pero no hay problema…- su mirada curiosa desvió hacia la bolsa, en el suelo. -¿Qué traes ahí?

Nathaniel se ruborizó y colocó la bolsa en sus rodillas.

Parecía que estaba mirando una obra de arte cuando sacó dos novelas gruesas del interior, Yalexy no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo dio una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaba aquel entusiasmo por una cosa tan simple como un libro, pero tan profunda como era culturizarse.

\- Libros- dijo, y se ruborizo por aquel comentario tan obvio e inútil. -Me han recomendado una novela policíaca y creo que me encanta, sobre todo el del detective Logan, aunque Ángeles y Demonios también está muy bien, tengo ganas de leérmelos.

\- Me gusta leer, pero no suelo leer demasiado ese género.

Nathaniel sonrió de vuelta y empezó a charlar sobre infinidad de libros que había leído, se notaba que le encantaba leer, eso era algo que le gustaba a Yalexy, su propia pasión, Nathaniel parecía increíblemente feliz y ella no pudo evitar llenarse de un sentimiento cálido en el pecho. No se entendía a sí misma. De verdad que no lo entendía.

Ella quería a Nevra, no podía creer esto…

\- Yo quería preguntarte algo… yo… estoy… estoy enamorado de…

Y entonces, cuando él dijo que estaba enamorado, su corazón empezó a chocar contra su pecho aún más fuerte, rápido y doloroso. Ella… estaba enamorada y no era de Nevra...

 **[…]**

El teléfono sonó y se dedicó unos segundos para descansar de todo el trabajo que tenía.

\- Christine, soy yo, Alexy-

\- Ya lo sé, tengo tu número- bromeó la chica sonriendo.

Alexy dio un enorme suspiró, exasperado por aquel comentario de la chica, pero Christine estaba un poco cansada porque había estado dando tumbos durante un buen rato así que lo ignoró y quiso ir al punto, aunque si lo pensaba bien podía descansar un poco más…

Pero ella era responsable, así que mejor no arriesgarse.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

\- Necesito hablar contigo, ¿estás ocupada?

Christine se observó tirada en el sofá, con el móvil en la oreja, negó con la cabeza para sí misma, pues era obvio que el peliazul no la iba a ver negando y se decidió a aclararlo en voz alta.

\- No, pero iba a ponerme con mi mochila, hoy tenemos reunión, así que no puedo salir ahora a hablar y tampoco puedo entretenerme que tengo trabajo.

\- Pues voy a tu casa.

\- ¡Oye, espera…!

Colgó el teléfono y la dejó allí, mirando el teléfono, un poco sorprendida.

No entendía a que venía este repentino interés por verla, y tampoco quería pensarlo demasiado porque la respuesta llegaría rápidamente. Se levantó del sofá, y fue a su habitación para comenzar a buscar el pijama que llevaría, la ropa y todo lo necesario que Yalexy no tenía en su casa.

Con suerte, Alexy estaría ahí en quince minutos –pues vivían muy cerca- y podrían hablar con total libertad, su madre no estaba en casa, como su padre, por motivos de trabajo, y su hermano estaba en un partido y, probablemente, ya no pisaría la casa y saldría con sus amigos por ahí. Así que estarían solos y podrían gritar y hablar sin tapujos o miedo, su madre no escucharía nada. Y ella, obviamente, seguiría trabajando mientras él le daba el trabajo.

Luego de un rato, Alexy llamó al timbre y ella le abrió sin esperar un minuto.

Alexy paso al interior de su casa sin siquiera darle tiempo a decir hola. Cerró la puerta y miró hacia el peliazul que se había colado en casa con todo el morro y ya estaba camino a su cuarto. Chris sonrió y caminó detrás de él.

\- Hola a ti también, eh-

\- Hola, ¡me debes explicaciones! ¿Qué paso con mi hermano? ¡Y donde está la ropa que planeas llevar hoy a la fiesta! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Suspiró hondo, Chris se inclinó contra el marco de su puerta, viendo como Alexy tiraba de su armario un montón de conjuntos con una sonrisita. Nada más ver eso ya se sintió agotada, ahora tendría más trabajo que nunca ordenando el desastre que estaba causando Alexy.

\- No sé de qué me hablas…-

Se hizo la tonta, tampoco le apetecía contarle que Armin estaba demasiado atrevido últimamente, y a pesar de todo, aunque no se avergonzaba pero sí que lo sentía demasiado cercano a la ruptura con Ezarel, demasiado cerca… muy repentino y cerca.

\- ¡Se declaró! ¿No? ¡Dime, dime!- pidió curioso y caprichoso el gemelo peliazul.

 **[…]**

Lúthien se sentó en el escritorio y cruzó sus piernas.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, se lanzó a devorar los labios de Ethan, quien se esforzó por levantarla del escritorio y sentarla en sus rodillas, ella estaba apetecible con aquellos vaqueros campana y el top más ajustado que había visto.

Después de todo, Lúthien era preciosa.

\- No deberías haber venido…- susurró, él, pícaro y sonriente.

\- Hm… no deberías haberme abierto…-

El coqueteó entre ambos era increíblemente notorio, pero solo era eso, coqueteo.

Las piernas de Lú se apretaron contra la varonil cintura del hermano de Leia, ambos pegaron, de nuevo, los labios de manera pasional y ardiente. Se besaban con intensidad y se manoseaban brusca y ardientemente, tocando cada vez más centimetros de la espalda del otro.

Parecía que se iban a entregar a la pasión, aunque, después de todo, ella no iba a entregarse del todo.

\- ¿Y tú hermana?- preguntó ella, entre besos cortos pero llenos de fuego.

\- En casa del macarra…- contestó, desesperado por volver a besarla.

Supuso que el macarra no era otro que Haru y, aunque a ella le había hecho gracia, Haru no parecía un macarra realmente, no cuando veías a Leia a su lado y su expresión era la de un cachorrito con su dueña, o un enamorado hasta las trancas que se volvía inofensivo con su novia, al lado.

Ignorando la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, se tomó su tiempo en seguir besando una vez más a Ethan, antes de continuar el dialogo que estaban teniendo, en medio de su sesión de besos candentes, había venido hoy, no solo porque tenía un hueco, sino porque le apetecía besarle y se merecía esto para coger energías y fuerzas para el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

\- Hm…- otro beso más intenso. –Estamos solos, entonces me gusta mucho esto sin interrupciones…-

\- Sí… ¿por qué no pasamos a… ya sabes… a la verdadera acción?

Lúthien frenó aquel beso que iba a iniciar y lo observó.

Se levantó de su regazo y cruzó sus brazos, no.

No iba a pasar eso, Lúthien no es que fuese una chica cursi, pero tampoco iba a acostarse aquí y ahora con Ethan sin sentir nada, quizás por culpa de Leia había sido influida a pensar que esas cosas se recuerdan con mucho cariño y es mejor hacerlo con alguien especial, pero de todos modos, no quería hacerlo con él. Por muy guapo que fuese.

\- Tengo una sesión de fotos, nos vemos- le dio la espalda y camino hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Lúthien?-

El chico estaba realmente confundido, no podía evitar estarlo, esa chica siempre lo provocaba pero siempre se echaba para atrás, la vio colocar la mano en la manilla con su postura totalmente tensa y la vio caminar lo más lejos de él posible.

\- Adiós.

Ella ya había salido.

No iba a permitirse hacer el ridículo y perder la virginidad con él, tampoco es que quisiese acostarse por primera vez con el amor de su vida, pero, sinceramente, si le gustaría que su primera vez tuviese algo más de por medio que un "me aburro y quiero besar". Quería algo un poco más profundo.

Porque sí, ella era consciente, ese chico era solo un pasatiempo, y para él también ella lo era, mutuo intercambio, pero desde luego se quedaba ahí, en besos.

Caminó hacia el estudio de su madre, una vez salió del edificio en el que vivía Leia, y se preparó mentalmente para hacer de modelo, por aburrimiento, como la mayoría de cosas que pasaban en su vida.

Todo porque no tenía nada que hacer…

 **[…]**

Estiró los brazos y se ajustó aquella camiseta blanca de Hatsuharu.

Se acababa de despertar y tenía ganas de tomar algo calentito, hacía frío afuera y bajo las mantas se estaba calentito, sin embargo, al salir de la comodidad de su camita, le causaba mucho frío, así que, tras varios bostezos, librarse de las manos de Haru en su cintura, camino hacia la cocina para hacer café para ambos y sonrió.

Había venido, no solo a estudiar, sino también para hacerse su sesión rutinaria de "mimos". No era muy propensa a decir obscenidades por eso decía mimos, sin embargo, todo el mundo que tuviese dos dedos de frente sabría que habían tenido sexo.

Mientras la cafetera hacia su trabajo, Leia se dedicó a ordenar la casa, Hatsuharu había vuelto de entrenar, después de que ella hubiese llegado, y había tirado varias cosas por la casa y le apetecía muchísimo que todo estuviese ordenado.

Cuando se acercó al salón a recoger varias revistas tiradas y los tenis y calcetines de su novio, vislumbro entre los montones varias cartas de universidades, ¿por qué Hatsuharu no las había abierto? Estuvo tentada a abrirlas o pedirle una explicación, pero se controló lo suficiente para no decir nada. Entre todas las cartas la vio, su universidad, la universidad de sus sueños la mantuvo firmemente entre sus dedos y, cuando estaba por abrirla…

\- Le, ¿qué haces?

Por acto reflejo, escondió la carta en su espalda y le sonrió nerviosa.

\- No, nada, ordenando.

\- Oh, ¿te ayudo?

\- No, ve a vigilar la cafetera…

Hatsuharu se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la cocina y Leia respiró más aliviada. _¿Por qué Hatsuharu no le hablaba de la universidad?_

 **[…]**

\- ¡Estoy cansada!-

\- Te has quejado ya demasiado, Scarlett.

Castiel frunció el ceño y tiró de la manta, dejando a Scarlett completamente desnuda y sin cubiertas, sin embargo ella ni siquiera se inmuto, después de todo ya se habían visto completamente desnudos, ya no había nada de qué avergonzarse.

\- Pero lo estoy.

\- Ya me ha quedado claro- refunfuñó. –De todos modos, ¿por qué estás tan irritada?

Scarlett se giró, dándole la espalda a Castiel quien ni siquiera se molestó en girarla o insistir para que ella volviese a mirarle, tampoco necesitaban contacto visual y más cuando ella parecía haberse acordado de que estaba irritada con el mundo.

\- Ayer tuve que hacer de guía a un tío mayor y no sé porque pero cuando terminé, me sentí estúpidamente molesta. ¡Odio a la gente!

\- No entiendo porque te enfadas- dijo el pelirrojo. –Si ya has acabado…

\- Yo sí que no te entiendo a ti.

Castiel rodó los ojos.

\- No sé porque me molesto contigo- dijo él. –Voy a dormir un rato.

\- ¿Y no vas a salir?

Castiel le dio la espalda y ahí Scarlett aprovechó por robarle las mantas al chico.

\- Probablemente con Lysandro.

\- Nos tomamos algo luego, ¿eh?

\- Siempre que no venga esa estirada.

\- Siempre que no venga ese imbécil de Mark.

 **[…]**

Yalexy entró en la cocina y metió la lasaña en el horno, las chicas venían a cenar y le apetecía currarse la cena, además, iban a salir y tenían que cenar lo suficiente para que no hiciesen estragos, extremos, el alcohol con ellas. Así que, por eso hizo una cena pesada pero riquísima.

Se sentó a mirar el horno mientras esperaba ansiosa la llegada de sus amigas… esa fiesta iba a ser demasiado, sobretodo porque ella tenía que hablar con Nevra…

* * *

 **Volvemos a terminar otro capítulo.**

 **Cuando hablaba de ramificar, no me refería a enfados o algo así, si no que cada uno tendría su arco y esas cosas, pequeña aclaración para MusicianWish.**

 **Y bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Dejad vuestras opiniones que tengo muchas ganas de saber que pensáis.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Dejadme reviews!**


	9. VIII

_**¡** **H** ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** **s** oy **N** oah **!**_

 **Y muy seguido todo, os traigo otro capítulo, pero como os comento estoy estresada y necesito distraerme, por ello creo que voy a actualizar entre hoy y mañana muchísimos fics, así que... espero que los disfrutéis.**

* * *

Disclaimer:

 **Todos los personajes de corazón de melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov, algunos OC son de mi propiedad y los demás oc´s pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas.** **Christine Abbey Campbell \- **_Pertenece a MusicianWish._ **Lúthien Lidell \- **_Propiedad de BoxOfGlitter._ **Scarlett Becher Gibbs \- **_Pertenece a alexaher084._ **Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco \- **_Propiedad de LunioFlower._

* * *

 **Adolescence**

" _Quizás tenían razón al poner el amor en los libros... Quizás no podía existir en ningún otro lugar_."

* * *

 **VIII**

Christine caminó hacia la puerta de casa de Yalexy y llamó al timbre.

Esperaba no ser la última, después de todo Alexy había estado, en constante movimiento, con sus preguntas pesadas. Al final había conseguido escaquearse del interrogatorio, pero tampoco podía dejar de estar alerta si quería seguir esquivando aquellas sesiones de preguntas y respuestas que el gemelo activo le proponía.

\- ¡Chris!- Yalexy sonrió. –Eres la primera, pasa y deja tus cosas en mi cuarto, en seguida voy yo.

\- No, tranquila, dejo las cosas y ya bajo a ayudarte. ¿En serio soy la primera? He tardado demasiado.

\- Pues sí, pero no tardaran ya las conoces.

Lexy caminó hacia la cocina y Chris aprovecho para dejar sus cosas en la habitación, ahora podía bajar y ayudar a la chica a poner la mesa o con la cena, realmente le daba igual, pero al menos darle una mano.

\- ¿Qué tal tu tarde?

\- Demasiado heavy- dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Fui al centro… acompañada, ya os contaré, realmente es impresionante.

Chris la miró un poco curiosa pero se mantuvo al margen, realmente tenía ganas de saber que había hecho Lexy y menos porque no había aclarado que había ido con Nevra, quizás esa no fuera la compañía, de todos modos, no quería ser indiscreta y ya habían dejado en claro que lo hablarían luego.

Lexy pasó los platos y Chris fue colocándolos.

\- Yo trabaje en casa, ordene mi cuarto, hice mi mochila, comencé con lo del festival del insti para presentar mi idea y bueno, vino Alex.

\- ¿Alex?

\- Sí, os tengo también noticias.

\- Creo que todas tenemos demasiado que decir.

Chris sonrió al oir la declaración de Lexy.

Todas las chicas habían pasado una semana, movidita, y seguro que traían nuevas interesantes de las que hablar, hablarían y se aconsejarían, así eran ellas. Inseparables. Siempre contando las unas con las otras, amigas de verdad. Nunca se enfadaban realmente y sabían llevarse, se conocían hasta las respiraciones, así que, cualquiera podría notar el fuerte vínculo que las unía.

\- Seguro que todo será increíblemente bueno.

\- Por supuesto, ¿quién te crees que somos?- contestó Chris.

El sonido del timbre irrumpió el ambiente de comprensión que habían formado ambas hablando.

Lexy tiró hacia la puerta y abrió, allí estaba Lúthien, con su olor a chicle y un bolso enorme de color rosa y violeta, estaba con su expresión típica de malestar, que se suavizó al verlas.

\- ¿Puedo pasar o nos quedamos aquí, en el porche, viendo las estrellas mientras nos pintamos las uñas y nos morimos de congelación?

\- Tú puedes pudrirte ahí fuera- replicó Lexy, haciéndose a un lado con una sonrisita.

Lú paso al interior de la casa, con una pequeña sonrisita.

\- Púdrete tú, yo soy modelo a tiempo parcial.

\- ¡Uh! ¡Qué chachi eres!- bromeó Chris y Lú no tardó en dejar caer sus brazos en los hombros de las chicas y arrastrarlas con ella a la habitación.

 **[…]**

\- Me estoy aburriendo.

\- ¡Ya va, ya va!

Leia estaba de un lado a otro, en su casa, bajo la mirada de Scarlett, quien había ocupado su silla y estaba desesperada ya porque la rubia no terminaba.

Scarlett sabía que Leia había llegado más tarde de lo esperado, porque Haru se había quedado no sé cuánto tiempo abrazándola y reteniéndola y, por supuesto, Leia estaba muy dispuesta a quedarse bajo sus brazos... hasta que vio la hora y se estreso.

Ella amaba la puntualidad y no estaba siendo puntual.

\- ¿La señorita organizadora no tiene ni idea de que llegamos ultra tarde?

Sinceramente a Scar le daba completamente igual, pero a la pobre chica le estaba dando un ictus mientras mantenía sus manos metiendo la ropa a presión, nada típico de ella si se lo preguntaban.

\- Bueno, se me fue el tiempo, tú tampoco has llegado temprano aquí, que lo sepas.

Devolvió, casi poniéndose azul y tirando unos tacones dentro de su mochila, apretujando todo y sin colocarlo bien como haría generalmente.

\- Yo soy diferente, siempre llego tarde.

\- Tsk.

Leia terminó de hacer su mochila y miró a Scar con los ojos como platos.

Se colocó la mochila en el hombro, cogió la de la chica y la miró allí, sentada sin levantarse ni nada, en seguida le lanzó la mochila dejándosela en sus piernas. Rápidamente tiró de ella para que se levantase.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos!

\- Eres una impaciente, total ya llegamos tarde…

\- ¡POR ESO MISMO, VAMOS! ¡CUÁNTO MENOS TARDEMOS MEJOR!

[…]

Ya estaban todas en casa de Yalexy, habían empezado a cenar tranquilamente y entonces una de ellas tuvo la voz cantante y esa no era otra que Scar, con los brazos sobre su pecho completamente malhumorada.

\- ¿Quién empieza?-

\- A mí me da igual- murmuró Lele, a su lado, metiéndose en la boca un trozo de lasaña.

\- Que empiece la anfitriona.

Todas miraron a Lexy que resopló un poco abrumada por aquellos ojos curiosos.

Carraspeo e introdujo un trozo de lasaña, lo mastico lentamente, y todas las chicas exhalaron un suspiro de impaciencia, la verdad es que estaban todas un poco impacientes, querían saber las cosas que sucedían entre Lexy y Nevra, pues no se imaginaban que la bomba que eran ellos dos como pareja fuese a romperse y estallar en mil pedazos.

\- Me he enamorado…

\- No te jode, con un novio como él, normal- dijo Scar.

\- Te equivocas… no de Nevra.

Leia dejó caer el tenedor con brusquedad y abrió los ojos, como siempre, la rubia tuvo la reacción más ostentosa de todas, las demás miraron de Leia a Lexy y siguieron totalmente perturbadas, alucinadas, asombradas y otros sinónimos más de sorprendidas.

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Lúthien.

\- Yo… no lo sé, siempre había sentido una atracción hacia él, pero siempre estuve pendiente de mi relación con Nevra… pero, el viernes, me preguntó si podíamos quedar el sábado por la tarde en el centro y yo… no pude evitar darme cuenta de que estaba patética e irremediablemente enamorada de Nathaniel.

Leia, quien había bebido un trago casi se atragantó con el zumo.

\- Lele, por todos los jodidos mundos, relájate- gruñó Scar.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Lele?- preguntó Chris, preocupada por las reacciones en cadena, a cada cual peor.

\- N-no… tranquilas… yo…- se ruborizó y miró con disculpa a Lexy.

Lexy suspiró.

Era normal que Leia estuviese tan crispada, después de que el delegado hubiese confesado que seguía albergando sentimientos por Leia y quería su ayuda, se esperaba que Leia estuviese al tanto.

\- No te guardo rencor, sé que tú no has hecho nada-

\- Pero…- intentó excusarse o explicarse Leia.

\- ¡Decidnos lo que pasa y dejaos de tanta mierda, joder!- gruñó molesta Scar por tanto secretismo.

Lexy y Leia se miraron, ahora Chris denotó muchos sentimientos por parte de las dos protagonistas, pero casi todos eran de la presidenta del consejo, pidiendo una y otra vez disculpas con los ojos, llena de arrepentimiento interno y externo que se notaban en el ambiente de una forma muy brusca.

Aunque bueno, no era muy difícil de ver.

\- Nathaniel sigue enamorado de Leia, probablemente vosotras no lo halláis pensado, porque lo de la obra de teatro fue hace mucho y más porque no tiene ninguna posibilidad con nuestra Lele ya que ella está irrefutablemente enamorada de Haru, pero él sigue queriendo estar con ella y… cuando me lo dijo hoy yo…

\- ¡El muy hijo de puta va y te salta que le gusta otra delante de ti! ¡QUÉ CARA!- Gritó Lúthien, quien se había mantenido callada un buen rato.

Yalexy rió y le restó importancia.

\- No te preocupes, eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y… tengo que dejar a Nevra.

\- Se va a llevar un palo en su ego- contestó Scar. –A la mínima le rajamos.

\- Yo, de verdad, que lo siento- volvió a disculparse Leia.

\- No es tu culpa- dijo Lexy. –De hecho, pienso esforzarme. No va a resistirse a mí durante mucho tiempo- bromeó, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Todas se miraron entre sí y suspiraron.

Entendían los sentimientos de Leia, porque ella no tenía ni tendría nunca ninguna relación con el delegado, incluso aunque Haru y ella rompiesen, nunca se fijaría en él. Lexy era consciente de eso, y no la culpaba pero… quería estar con él y le dolía haber escuchado de sus labios que estaba enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas, también era muy mala suerte.

Aun así, prefería romper con Nevra y dar lo mejor de sí misma, por ello, sonrió para calmar el ambiente y dejar esa tristeza de lado.

\- Bien, dejemos las tonterías, cuento con vuestro apoyo, ¿ok?

\- ¡Lo vas a tener!- dijo Leia. -¡Todo! ¡No pararé de hablar de ti!

\- Tampoco lo aburras, ¿eh? Solo dile lo maravillosa que soy.

Todas rieron.

Y empezaron a formar un buen ambiente de nuevo, algo era algo.

\- Ya que Lele parece tan preocupada por mi tema, porque no nos centramos en el suyo.

Su rostro pasó de sonriente a serio, volviendo a cambiar, segundos después a uno diferente y perturbado que terminó, de nuevo con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

\- Yo no tengo nada, mi semana se ha basado en trabajar y en estar con Haru-

\- Que aburrida- masculló Lúthien, sin notar aquella perturbación en sus palabras.

Scarlett se abstuvo de comentar, pero no pudo evitar mirar a la chica con un aire preocupado, pero bueno, ya la pillaría de por banda, necesitaba saber qué era lo que la había mantenido tan preocupada el viernes. Necesitaba saberlo. Iba a saberlo.

\- Entonces habla tú, Lúthien.

\- Yo no he hecho demasiado, he modelado hoy para mi madre, Lysandro me ha hablado como si fuésemos íntimos y…

\- ¿Cómo que Lys te habló?- preguntó Chris, alzando una ceja curiosa.

Todas estaban un poco sorprendidas, después de todo Lysandro nunca había mantenido más contacto con Lúthien del necesario, cuando se reunían en el sótano y para algún trabajo, única y exclusivamente. Nunca habían sido ni amigos, conocidos o colegas.

\- No lo sé- contestó Lúthien, encogiéndose de hombros. –Me habló tan tranquilamente de que nos íbamos a ver hoy y me habló de la nada cuando estaba en el mirador.

\- ¿Y de qué hablasteis?- preguntó Christine con los ojos brillantes.

\- No demasiado, solo me dijo que las vistas eran preciosas, pero no tengo ni idea de a que venía eso.

Lysandro tampoco tenía mucho tema de conversación con las personas que no conocía. Eso era así, era poco hablador pero cuando llegabas a él te sorprendía enormemente. Y Lúthien lo sabía, después de todo, aquel aire misterioso llamaba la atención de cualquiera, eso era así, todos lo notarían.

\- En fin, que no sé, es raro.

\- Pero un buen partido- comentó Lexy.

\- Como si tuviera tiempo para rallarme con novios, no tengo interés en eso.

Miraron a los ojos a Lú, quien, como siempre estaba con su semblante de aburrimiento. De todos modos Lú no buscaba una relación, al menos, nadie le había llamado tanto como para embarcarse en una relación. Tampoco la necesitaba.

\- De todos modos, ya no hay demasiado, un modelo ha tratado de ligar conmigo y no está nada mal.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Ni idea, pasé de él bastante, que se arrastre un poco-

Todas rieron y miraron a Scarlet, quien se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Me toca? Mi semana no ha sido muy increíble. Leiftan y yo lo hemos dejado y, he conocido a un chulo de esos de gimnasio que está petado de músculos. Pero tenía tema de conversación y era el típico chico bonachón.

\- ¿Cómo que lo has dejado con Leiftan?

\- Larga historia, da igual, no es como que me importase, era sexo más que nada.

Todas miraron el rostro de Scar, quien estaba como si le hubiesen dicho que estaba viva, realmente tranquila, como si nada, después de todo para ella no era nada del otro mundo. Como había dicho, ella no sentía nada por él y no necesitaba de una relación. Solo el sexo.

Pensó en callárselo, pero era mejor decirlo para que ellas no se quedasen fuera de sí, si la veían con otro, después de todo, Leiftan y ella, eran pareja, podían llamarle así a eso que tenían.

\- Creo que por los rumores.

\- ¿Ha habido rumores?- dijo Leia, con un rostro preocupado.

\- Sí, pero no deberías estresarte, todo está cubierto y además él se va en nada.

\- Bueno, ¿segura? Puedo enterarme- dijo Lele, tranquilamente.

\- No hace falta- Scar masticó el último bocado de lasaña y dio un trago a su refresco. –De todos modos ya está totalmente arreglado.

Resopló hondo y miró a Christine, la última en hablar.

La chica tomó una bocanada de aire enorme, estaban todas centradas en ella y quería, sinceramente, hablar con el corazón en mano sobre lo que le estaba pasando, ellas nunca la juzgaban y siempre la aconsejaban desde el fondo de ellas para que sirviese de ayuda.

\- Como ya sabéis Ezarel me ha dejado y Armin me había estado evitando.

\- ¿Habéis hablado o algo?- preguntó Lexy.

\- Sí, más que hablar, se me ha confesado y me ha besado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron todas sorprendidas.

Nadie se esperaba eso.

Había ignorado a Chris durante meses y ahora resulta que estaba enamorado… ¿cómo se comía eso? No lo entendían, pero Chris tampoco.

\- Lo mejor para el final- rió Scar.

\- Sí, sin duda- dijo Lúthien.

\- No me lo creo… pero si te ignoraba…

Poco a poco comenzaron a hablar de tonterías al respecto, Armin no sabía de amor, Armin era idiota, Armin iba a ligarse a Christine y planes estúpidos, y la chica que estaba involucrada con los sentimientos del friki de cabello negro suspiraba divertida por aquellas ideas estúpidas.

\- De todos modos… voy a considerar sus sentimientos- dije. –No estoy enamorada de él, y todavía es pronto, pero al menos ya no me quedaré pensando que es un amigo.

\- Que linda…

 **[…]**

La cena había acabado, Lexy, con ayuda de Leia y Chris lavaron los platos.

Lúthien y Scar se sentaron en el sofá mientras esperaban que las chicas terminasen de hacer las tareas, minutos después caminaron hacia ellas y se miraron seriamente.

\- ¡Hora de vestirse para salir!- chillaron Lexy y Chris.

\- Yo no quiero…- gruñó Leia.

\- Maldita aburrida, coge tus tacones y a vestirse, princesita- dijo Scar, abrazando los hombros de Leia y tirando de ella hacia la habitación.

Esa noche prometía.

* * *

 **Muy pronto todo, pero necesitaba distraerme con algo...**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo...!**

 **Empieza lo bueno.**

 **¡Dejad reviews!**


	10. IX

_**¡** **H** ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** **s** oy **N** oah **!**_

 **No sé, no estoy muy convencida de este capítulo, tendría que haber estado subido antes pero lo he reescrito unas cuatro veces, espero que esté bien.**

 **¡Dale capítulo!**

* * *

Disclaimer:

 **Todos los personajes de corazón de melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov, algunos OC son de mi propiedad y los demás oc´s pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas.** **Christine Abbey Campbell \- **_Pertenece a MusicianWish._ **Lúthien Lidell \- **_Propiedad de BoxOfGlitter._ **Scarlett Becher Gibbs \- **_Pertenece a alexaher084._ **Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco \- **_Propiedad de LunioFlower._

* * *

 **Adolescence**

 ** _"_** _El diablo susurró en mi oído, 'no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la tormenta'. Hoy le susurré al diablo en el oído. 'Yo soy la tormenta'. **"**_

* * *

 **IX**

Todas llegaron al club, Oasis estaba lleno de personas ya borrachas o bailarinas.

La música invadía los tímpanos de cualquiera, fuerte y claro, incluso ya sentían la necesidad de dejarse llevar por el ritmo de las canciones de reggueaton, entre bailoteos, sonrisas y empujones a las personas para que las dejasen moverse libremente se dirigieron a la barra, costumbres de siempre.

Cada una pidió su coctel o su cubata favorito, dejándose llevar por el son de la música, miraron alrededor a ver si encontraban a alguien conocido, no vieron a nadie en el primer vistazo, pero decidieron ir a sentarse a una de las mesas para beber tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué te has pedido, Chris? Es de color rosa, me gusta-

\- Es un mojito de fresa, me lo enseñó Ezarel. Sabe muy bien.

\- ¿Puedo probar?- preguntó Lúthien. –Voy a probar de todos modos.

Chris extendió el vaso para que le diese un sorbo a la bebida y Lúthien cayó enamorada de aquella bebida, el sabor era dulce y extenuante, le gustaba la combinación que ejercía en su lengua. Estaba realmente rico.

\- Voy a pedirme uno de estos después- dijo ella.

Chris rió en respuesta y recuperó su vaso, volvió a dar un trago y miró fijamente a Scarlett quien dio un trago a su whisky solo, ella siempre había sido de bebidas fuertes y duras, de esas que a cualquiera le costaría un mundo terminar, sin embargo para ella ya era como agua.

Scarlett sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante y Chris sonrió más, sabía lo que significaba esa mirada.

\- Ronda de yo nunca- dijo, muy feliz y llena de jolgorio.

Scar, con mente pervertida, era la indicada para hacer cosas como estas, siempre estaba llena de ideas fantasiosas para hacer juegos divertidos para emborrachar a las personas. De hecho, cuanto más la veías, más ideas ridículas para emborrachar a la gente tenía. Pero por lo menos se lo pasaban realmente bien.

\- Empiezo yo- sonrió Lexy. –Recordad que quien lo ha hecho bebe.

Todas cogieron sus respectivos vasos para llevarlos cerca y poder beber más rápido con la intención de evitar las preguntas incómodas, generalmente se basaban en sexo o cosas vergonzosas que en tu vida habías hecho al menos una vez.

\- Yo nunca he apagado la luz para follar- dijo, tranquilamente.

Chris y Lú rieron mirando como Leia bebía en compañía de Lexy, la rubia tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y frunció el ceño.

\- No es justo, la pusiste por mí aunque tú la hayas hecho- Lele se quejó hacia la de cabellos añiles y rieron todas luego de su declaración.

\- Quejica.

La rubia hinchó sus mejillas y miró hacia las demás, dejando su vaso en la mesa.

\- Yo nunca he estado enamorada- dijo Leia, ignorando su comentario, con una sonrisita y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Lúthien y Scar se abstuvieron de beber, las demás dieron un trago bastante profundo.

Todas las chicas se sonrieron, como había algunas demasiado echadas hacia adelante y otras que no lo eran tanto, hablaban con tranquilidad de estas cosas y se lo tomaban con humor cuando salían preguntas no sexuales.

\- Yo nunca me he equivocado y he llamado a un chico por otro nombre de un chico- habló Chris, recordando anécdotas divertidas sobre eso.

Lúthien bebió con Scar a su lado, mientras las demás las miraban.

\- Yo nunca he conducido un coche sin licencia-

Leia bebió, para sorpresa de todas.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

\- Haru estaba muy borracho y le acerqué a casa luego de que me controlasen si había control de los polis y eso…- dije, suavemente. -Y yo he hecho prácticas con él, incluso lo lleve por callejuelas o por terrenos de tierra donde nunca hay nadie, así que, como conduzco bien he hecho el esfuerzo y la locura de llevarlo… ¡No lo hagáis! ¡Tuve mucha suerte!

Todas se sorprendieron.

Leia no era de las personas que hacía cosas tan peligrosas como esas, era simplemente una chica bastante buena en ese aspecto, no podía soportar el hecho de poder meterse en un lío cuando estaba en sus plenas facultades. Todas sabían que podía ser muy impulsiva y todo eso, pero solía tener la cabeza en sus hombros y no cometer burradas como esas.

\- Yo nunca he ido a una fiesta y me he liado a hostias con una chica-

Lúthien siguió a Scar y Lexy bebiendo, después de todo ellas si habían golpeado a una chica por diversos motivos. Scar la golpeó por insultarla y colársele en la fila luego de colgarse en los hombros de uno de sus ex novios. Lú había dado un bofetón a Amber el primer día que se la encontró de fiesta por llamarla bruja asquerosa y meterse con Violeta y Lexy simplemente empujó a una chica en una fiesta por tirarle el cubata a la cara al decirle que Nevra era su novio.

\- Yo nunca he tenido miedo a que no me quieran de verdad-

La pregunta dejó a Chris, Leia y Scar un poco descolocadas, Lexy había dicho una pregunta bastante delicada, pero no pudieron evitar respirar hondo y dar un trago.

\- Yo nunca he gemido extremadamente alto-

\- Joder- rió Leia.

Leia bebió del vaso con diversión.

Los cubatas fueron amontonándose en la mesa, las personas fueron llegando cada vez más, las preguntas avanzaban, desde "yo nunca lo he hecho en el cine" a "yo nunca he sido sorprendida follando", cada cual más bruta o más personal.

Todas estaban borrachas, excepto Scar. Ya estaban realmente alborotadas por el alcohol en su sangre y cuando empezó a sonar una nueva canción, Lexy se levantó.

\- ¡Amo esta canción!

Se movió exageradamente al ritmo de "Starships de Niki Minaj". Seguida de Lú quien se tambaleo con felicidad y euforia. Empezaron a bailar sensualmente, cada meneo al ritmo de la canción hacia que varias personas se giraran a verlas. Varios chicos se acercaron a ellas, bailando a su alrededor, siendo totalmente ignorados por las chicas que bailaban al son de la canción.

Scar se levantó, chocando brutalmente contra el cuerpo de uno de los babosos que bailaban alrededor de Lexy y Lú, Chris y Leia se quedaron solas y decidieron ir a pedir algo a la barra.

 **[…]**

Scarlett no es que estuviese borracha, estaba más bien tirando a contenta, muy contenta, tenía todo el control de su cabeza y sus sentidos excepto el de sus labios, que tiraban hacia arriba en una sonrisa. Eso no pegaba nada con su personalidad, pero para ella era inevitable en estos momentos.

Scarlett movió su cabello, rizado y rojo, a todos lados mientras iba empujando a gente, sentía las brisas calientes producidas por el cúmulo de gente y el alcohol o sudor. Se sintió completamente nerviosa, su estómago vibraba en felicidad sin entender muy bien porqué.

Llego a la barra y se sentó, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante pidió otro whisky, uno triple esta vez, se sentía llena de calor, tragó suavemente el líquido y empezó a beber más. Necesitaba emborracharse porque era la más sobria de todas y eso no tenía gracia.

 **[…]**

Chris y Leia se menearon al son de la próxima canción, "reggueaton lento", sus caderas se movían y sus cuerpos se pegaban, era brusco y rápido, salvaje y sensual. Varios chicos se detuvieron a mirarlas y tuvieron la decencia de acercarse a tocarlas o intentar bailar con ellas.

En concreto uno, se acercó a tocar el hombro de Chris, quien se cabreó bruscamente.

\- Hola preciosidades-

Chris era una persona bastante tranquila, pero, por una vez, golpeó bruscamente la cara de aquel chico y continuó bailando con Leia, quien rió escandalosamente mientras meneaba el trasero con ritmo.

\- Tú… ¡maldita perra!

Bruscamente el chico se movió para sujetar la muñeca de Chris, quien estaba tan en su mundo que no pudo evitar moverse al sentir el tirón del chico. Leia, quien estaba muy sonriente hace unos segundos, abrió mucho los ojos y más al ver aquel peliazul, pegar un fuerte golpe en la mejilla de aquel baboso.

\- ¿Ezrael?

\- Es Ezarel, rubia tonta- el chico rodó los ojos ante las borrachas y arrastradas palabras de Leia.

Leia no supo que decir y Chris abrió la boca sorprendida.

Aunque el alcohol estaba realmente haciendo efecto, sentía como su sonrisa se extendía por lo largo de su cara y a pesar de querer huir, Chris no pudo moverse y lo miró como solía mirarlo, con el corazón en un puño se dejó caer en sus brazos.

\- Tú vienes conmigo-

La voz firme de Ezarel hizo que Chris caminase, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Chris, desaparecieron en la inmensidad de aquella discoteca, dejando a una Leia borracha y confundida.

\- Oye… ¡espe… espera!

Se tambaleó hacia adelante, pero tropezó al ser empujada por varias personas, consiguió mantenerse en pie milagrosamente, agradeciendo su poca consciencia el no haber traído tacones.

Sin embargo, Leia, quiso alcanzar a Chris, pues algo le decía que no era una buena idea, no lo era, dejarles solos era una mala idea, pero con la torpeza de sus pasos y la inquietud de todas las personas que irrumpían su camino se le hacía difícil, finalmente tropezó de verdad, cayendo hacia el suelo, pero estuvo libre de chocar su cara contra el suelo gracias a unas manos.

El rostro a centímetros de el de ella no se lo esperó jamás de los jamases.

 **[…]**

Scar había desaparecido por su camino, había bebido, bailado y ahora necesitaba un cigarro, no fumaba nunca, pero de vez en cuando compartía algunas caladas con Castiel cuando el estrés la llenaba. Incluso ahora, cuando su cabeza estaba evadida por el alcohol solía apetecerle un cigarro.

Tropezó en la salida y empujó a una de las chicas que se metió en su camino rugiéndole un insulto que odio desde el fondo de su alma. Se lanzó hacia ellas pero fue frenada instantáneamente por un chico fornido que reconoció.

\- ¡Tú!- gritó.

\- ¿Scarlett?

Sus cabellos castaños estaban realmente lindos cayendo por su rostro, aquellos potentes ojos verdes giraron hacia ella, Scarlett, agitó torpemente, por el alcohol, su rizado y rojo cabello. Sus ojos chocaron bruscamente y sintió nauseas en el estómago al verle tan cercano y tan guapo.

Joder, tenía ganas de vomitar. Frunció el ceño volviendo a ella misma y recordando el origen de esa pelea tan brusca en la que se estaba embarcando hace unos segundos.

\- ¡Suéltame me ha llamado puta!- gritó fuera de sí, con aquella voz de borracha. -¡Voy a…!-

Kentin pareció entender el caos formado y sujetó suavemente la cintura de la pelirroja, estaba realmente preocupado por aquella chica que arrastraba sus palabras y decidió intervenir.

\- Katherine… ¿qué has hecho?

\- Yo nada- la chica que había insultado a Scarlett habló con desdén. –Ella se lanzó hacia mí.

Katherine, agitó su cabello, pestañeando rápidamente, divertida por aquella pelea tan insípida para ella, iba a ganar y más si Kentin estaba allí, Katherine no podía soportar las chicas que conocían a Kentin, todas buscaban una relación con él y ella no podía permitirlo.

Las sacaba del camino y las humillaba hasta que no les quedaban fuerzas para ver al chico. Siempre había sido así. Y siempre lo sería. Scarlett no tenía idea de a quien se enfrentaba y Katherine tampoco…

\- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Iba a salir a fumar un cigarrillo y tú te me metiste en medio y me insultaste!

\- ¡Tú me empujaste niñata asquerosa!

\- ¡Ya basta!- gritó Kentin. –Voy a llevarla a tomar algo, entrad sin mí.

Los chicos y chicas que acompañaban a Katherine asintieron, sin embargo, la última mencionada se molestó profundamente pero calló al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Kentin, no quería que él se enfadará, luego se encargaría de ella. Kentin tiró de Scarlett, ignorando a Katherine. Scar se dejó arrastrar y, al menos, estaba fuera y esa tipa estaba lejos de su persona, podía respirar tranquila. Muy tranquila.

Se sentaron en un banco, tranquilamente, sacó un cigarro y Kentin la miró descontento.

\- Fumar es malo para la salud.

\- No eres mi padre-

Kentin resopló y frotó la frente de la chica, calmadamente.

Scarlett le miró a los ojos, ambos estaban en silencio, pero se sintió cómoda entre su respiración y caricia. Kentin tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, quizás era ese aire bonachón que desprendía o quizás se trataba del hecho de que Kentin era totalmente diferente a ella, un chico bueno y agradable, lo contrario a lo que ella sería nunca. Ella nunca llegaría a ser como él…

\- Ya lo sé, pero me preocupas…- contestó el chico, acercándose más a ella.

\- No sé porque… apenas me conoces.

\- Eso también me preocupa- sonrió. –Quisiera saber más de ti.

Ella le miró sin entender y dejó ir su cabeza hacia atrás le daba vueltas.

\- No te entiendo… y me encuentro fatal. Mi cabeza da vueltas, quiero vomitar…

\- ¿Quieres agua? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No.

Kentin extendió una botella de agua y Scar no pudo evitar dejar su cabeza en el hombro del chico, todo estaba realmente caótico, no se había dado cuenta pero… en un punto dado todo se había empezado a desmoronar a su alrededor…

Se inclinó hacia delante y vomitó, con Kentin sujetando sus cabellos y con su otra mano frotando su espalda, era… reconfortante. Él era… como un oasis en un desierto. Quizás no era tan malo encontrarse con él otra vez… se dio cuenta en seguida de las estupideces que estaba soltando y rectificó. El alcohol la estaba matando.

 **[…]**

\- ¿Ezarel…? Me duelen los pies.

Chris rió tras pronunciar esa frase, manteniéndose en sus tacones a duras penas, mientras el de cabellos azules caminaba más y más rápido. Quería acabar ya con esto, no tenía ganas de estar por ahí, afuera.

\- No sé para que traes unos tacones tan altos.

\- Estilizlan-

Ezarel rodó los ojos, irritado por lo mal que hablaba, desde luego que ahora no podrían conversar tranquilamente. Y realmente lo necesitaba, lo hacía seriamente pero este no era el momento. Abrió la puerta del coche y se quedó mirándola, esperando que entrase o se moviese.

\- Querrás decir que estilizan, desde luego eres tonta…- suspiró hondo. -Me llamó Nevra, me dijo que estabas por ahí demasiado borracha y si podía recogerte, van a recoger a las demás chicas.

\- ¿Oh…? ¿Todas? ¡Mentiroso! ¡Solo quieres que de amor me muera!

Ezarel estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza. Chris era una persona bastante tranquila, un poco directa, sin embargo, cuando estaba borracha, mezclaba frases mal hechas con canciones. Rodó los ojos por enésima vez y replicó.

\- Sí, ahora sube, te llevaré a casa de Lexy.

 **[…]**

What does the fox say?

Hacía siglos que no escuchaba la canción, la sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Estuvo tentada a seguir a Chris pero ya se le había olvidado con la melodía pegadiza de esa canción.

Leia dejó su cuerpo moverse al son de la música, sonrió al chico que la había sujetado, y le agarró las manos, bailando con él se contoneó delante de él, sorprendiéndole un poco la delicadeza y sensualidad con la que bailaba.

\- ¿Qué… coño?- preguntó confundido.

\- ¡Eres un angustias! ¡Baila conmigo, aburrido!

Se dejó arrastrar por ella, quien le sujetaba por los brazos una vez la incorporó en el suelo. Rápidamente, la rubia, pegó a su cuerpo al del chico y bailoteo con él un rato, hasta que se sintió realmente mareada.

\- ¡B-buen baile!

Se tambaleó hacia atrás y corrió hacia algún lugar, tenía que llamar a Haru. Por el camino varios chicos la frenaron, pero ella solo reía y se escapaba, salió a fuera, el frío inundando su piel, sus ojos pesando y deseando cerrarse. Sonrió divertida.

Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número.

\- ¡Haru! ¡Pi, pi, pi!

\- ¿Leia…?

\- ¡Haru!

\- ¿Qué demonios?

Su voz sonaba adormilada, pero realmente ella no tenía control sobre su cerebro, solo hablaba sin parar, soltaba frases que no entendía.

\- He perdido a las chicas.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- En una discoteca que se llama como esas cosas que raras veces hay en el desierto-

\- ¿Eh…? No estamos aquí para hacer un crucigrama… Además hay muchas cosas raras en el desierto-

Leia rió.

Sin embargo Hatsuharu no le encontraba la gracia a aquellas declaraciones que había hecho la chica, sin duda se estaba empezando a preocupar cuanto más decía la rubia al respecto de su noche.

\- Estaba yendo al baño y apareció un tío.

\- ¿Qué?- se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar unos pantalones.

\- Sí, estaba cantando la canción de que dice el zorro- ella rió. –Me gusta esa canción.

\- Sí, sí, pero… ¿qué hizo el tío?

Se apresuró en vestirse y tratar de descubrir a quien debía partirle la cara por acercarse demasiado a su novia, con intenciones sucias. No le agradaban los tíos que la rondaban con intereses tan estúpidos como esos.

\- Me dijo que si lo acompañaba me enseñaba como hacia el zorro.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

\- Pero yo le dije que no, ya sé cómo hace el zorro.

Se golpeó el rostro.

\- Bien, busca a Gael, está por ahí, voy a buscarte.

\- … Haru…-

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Sabes cómo hace el zorro?

 **[…]**

Lúthien fue conducida, al lado de Castiel y Lysandro a la entrada, estaban llevándola en la espalda de Lysandro, estaba un poco muerta porque había vomitado varias veces, sin embargo se sentía .

\- No sé cómo demonios habéis bebido tanto- se quejó Castiel.

\- Eres un idiota…- murmuró, acurrucándose en la espalda de Lysandro, que sonrió divertido.

\- ¿A dónde tenemos que llevarte, bruja?- volvió a replicar el pelirrojo.

\- A casa de Lexy…

Lysandro caminó pacientemente, siguiendo las indicaciones de Castiel, después de todo el no recordaba absolutamente donde estaba la casa de esa chica. A penas la conocía pero recordaba vagamente que vivía por el centro… sin embargo era mejor no arriesgarse y guiarse de su mejor amigo.

\- Me encuentro fatal… quiero morir- dijo la de cabellos bicolores.

\- No digas eso.

Lysandro se sintió un poco angustiado al oírla hablar de la muerte con tanta familiaridad, pero ella no pareció inmutarse de su preocupación. Le pareció algo normal al ver que apenas reaccionaba al mundo entero.

\- Yo lo veo normal- contestó Castiel, con simpleza. -¿Cuántas copas te has tomado?

\- Yo que sé, pregúntale a Ted- dijo la chica.

Ambos se miraron sin entender quién era Ted, así que decidieron asegurarse.

\- ¿Quién es Ted?

\- ¿Quién es Ted? ¿De qué hablas, idiota?- preguntó la chica.

\- ¡Tú nos has hablado de Ted! ¡No bromees idiota!- el chico se irrito.

Lysandro no supo que contestar, solo intentó mantener su risa contenida al darse cuenta de que estaba tan ida y en su mundo que no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando o diciendo. Era divertido pero aun así seguía estando preocupado por ella.

\- ¿Te has fumado algo?- murmuró Lú, cerrando sus ojos. –Deja las drogas… es malo para tu cerebro.

\- ¡TE JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE!

El pelirrojo intentó atacarla, pero Lysandro echó a correr con la chica en la espalda al oir a la chica susurrar "corre". Sonrió divertido y corrió lo más rápido posible, huyendo de la ira de Castiel.

 **[…]**

Le dolía la cabeza.

Abrió sus ojos y lo vio directamente, aquella intensidad de mares azules en sus ojos. Era Nevra, no podía ser otro, se sintió muy mareada pero se esforzó en mantener sus ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Mm… Nev…

\- Te encontré casi cabeceando en el baño de las chicas, estabas sujetando tu vaso como si fuera lo más bonito del mundo- guiñó un ojo. –Espero que sepas que yo soy más hermoso que ese vaso.

Estuvo tentada a reir, pero no pudo, le costaba un poco mantenerse despierta, por suerte ella cuando se emborrachaba tenía sueño y se dormía super rápido. Eso era una gran ventaja, no solo eso, le gustaba realmente la tranquilidad con la que se quedaba. Cualquiera diría que se había fumado algo, pero no. No le gustaban los porros u otras drogas ilegales.

\- Nevra…

\- Estamos delante de tu casa, tranquila, están trayendo a las demás-

\- Nevra… tengo que…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vomitar? ¡Abre la puerta es el coche de Miiko si lo vomitas me matará!

\- Tengo que dejarte… no me gustas.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí.**

 **No sé, estoy entre feliz y no muy feliz.**

 **He reescrito este capítulo no sé, unas cuatro veces o así, muchas. No quedaba contenta con nada, creo que no estoy muy feliz, pero me alegraría saber lo que pensáis en comentarios.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Dejad reviews.**

 **Es gratis, os lo juro.**

 **Probad.**


	11. X

_**¡** **H** ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** **s** oy **N** oah **!**_

 **Traigo, hoy, un nuevo capítulo de Adolescence, espero que os guste mucho.**

* * *

Disclaimer:

 **Todos los personajes de corazón de melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov, algunos OC son de mi propiedad y los demás oc´s pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas.** **Christine Abbey Campbell \- **_Pertenece a MusicianWish._ **Lúthien Lidell \- **_Propiedad de BoxOfGlitter._ **Scarlett Becher Gibbs \- **_Pertenece a alexaher084._ **Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco \- **_Propiedad de LunioFlower._

* * *

 **Adolescence**

 ** _"_** _Ahí estaba yo... esperándote y desperdiciando mi tiempo._ _ **"**_

* * *

 **X**

Se despertó totalmente desorientada.

No entendía de quién era esta habitación, era confuso, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, no reconocía nada de aquella habitación. Miró a su alrededor y le molestó la luz que se colaba por las cortinas. Sus ojos se cerraron y se tapó con las mantas, luego miró su ropa, estaba vestida, completamente vestida.

Se levantó unos minutos después. Cansada y trató de descubrir donde estaba. Salió de la habitación y se encontró en un piso bastante desordenado, cajas de embalaje, descubrió habitaciones vacías y lo encontró allí.

\- ¿Kentin?- abrió los ojos sorprendida y se frotó la cabeza.

\- Buenos días, ¿quieres un café? Te he puesto ahí un vaso con agua con un ibuprofeno contra la resaca.

\- Gracias… ¿y mi móvil?

\- Supongo que en tu bolso, lo tiraste por allí, no lo toqué.

Asintió con la cabeza y se aproximó en busca de su móvil, debía avisar a las chicas de que estaba bien.

Al coger el móvil descubrió cincuenta millones de mensajes de la chicas y varias llamadas perdidas de Leia, por suerte, el último mensaje de la rubia dejaba claro que suponía que se había ido con un chico misterioso y que cuando estuviese viva avisase.

Marcó el número de la rubia y esperó a que contestase.

\- ¿Viva?- murmuro Scar, tranquilamente.

\- Más que tú… tengo suerte de que nunca tengo resaca.

\- Puta suertuda…

Se frotó la cabeza, apoyando su espalda contra la pared de aquella casa, desde luego que el chico no le había mentido, era totalmente nuevo en la ciudad y, su piso, lo demostraba. Terminó apoyando la cabeza y resoplando agotada.

\- Me debes explicaciones…

\- Sí, te cuento en un rato, lo siento.

\- Todo bien. Nos vemos en un rato.

Resopló otra vez y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Estaba calentando el café para ella, lo supuso cuando vio ambas tazas en la encimera de la cocina. Sin decir nada se sentó en la silla y lo observó firmemente, estaba tan concentrado que no la había sentido, le pareció un poco tierno de su parte.

\- ¿Ya has terminado? He calentado el café, si no quieres no pasa nada… es que como no me contestaste…

\- No, está bien… gracias.

No quería ser borde, después de todo la había cuidado fijo, la duda que tenía era… ¿cómo había llegado a su casa y qué había pasado en todo el tiempo que había estado allí?

 **[…]**

\- Me ha llamado tu padre…- murmuró Leia.

Todas estaban resacosas, con dolor de cabeza y en silencio, mientras desayunaban en la cocina.

\- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Lú, totalmente agotada de todo.

\- Sí… tengo una reunión con él en un rato. Así que voy a irme a casa… lo siento chicas.

\- No pasa nada- contestó Lexy. –Totalmente comprensible… ¿Starbucks por la tarde para hablar de todo un poco?-

\- Sí… hay novedades- respondió Chris.

Leia sonrió y recogió sus cosas rápidamente, llevándose también las cosas de Scar, había quedado en que ella iba a ir a su casa a por ellas cuando la avisase. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y quería ponerse en ello ahora mismo.

 **[…]**

Scarlett recogió sus cosas e invitó a Leia a pasar al interior de su casa, quien solo esperó, pacientemente, a que Scarlett se cambiase un poco, ya que estaba con la ropa de ayer. Seguía vestida igual y no iba a salir con eso a la calle, ¿no?

\- Estoy bien, no me mires así- respondió la chica.

Leia sonrió.

Aunque estaba de acuerdo con ella, ya que estaba aparentemente bien, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué demonios había hecho en el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida, era obvio que Leia y las chicas se preocupaban demasiado, pero Scarlett no entendía porque, ella siempre solía desaparecer, entendería si fuera otra como Chris o algo así.

\- Bueno, es un poco natural, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, sí, os lo explicaré ahora.

Se quitó la ropa, quedando en ropa interior y Leia se quedó en el salón, cruzada de brazos, revisó la casa, no había nadie, bueno, la tranquilizaba un poco porque sus padres siempre estaban allí y le daban charlas enormes como sobre que no debían hacer...

Espero pacientemente y revisó el cuarto. Ordenado… Respiró cerrando los ojos, recordando cada detalle de anoche, por desgracia siempre se acordaba de todo lo que hacía. A veces era bueno pero otras…

\- Haru… ¿por qué… mientes?

Desvió la vista…

 **[…]**

Se sentaron en un café, como Leia amaba ser puntual, llegaron unos minutos antes al Starbucks y ocuparon su mesa de siempre, pidieron sus propios batidos y esperaron pacientemente a que todas llegaron.

\- Estás muy callada, últimamente… estás más… apagada.

\- No te preocupes. No es nada.

Scarlett no insistió, así era Leia, no iba a decirlo hasta que la situación no la superará.

Después de todo, ella siempre había sido así desde que tenía memoria, no podía sorprenderse o irritarse, aunque por una parte le molestaba eso, porque luego estaba deshecha por dentro. No le gustaba nada que ella llorase, quizás porque era como su niña pequeña. No lo entendía demasiado bien.

Desde pequeña, Leia siempre era ultra sensible y una llorica, entonces se había acostumbrado a cuidarla y, aunque se sentía molesta ante los lloriqueos, probablemente, y nunca lo reconocería, era porque odiaba verla triste.

\- Lamento llegar tarde- Yalexy se sentó.

\- No hay problema- Leia sonrió. –Llegas en hora.

Se sentó más aliviada y pidió al camarero que la había seguido, una vez las dejó, Leia volvió a mirar por la ventana. Distraída, Scar supuso que el paraíso que era su pareja se estaba tambaleando.

\- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Prefiero ahorrarme lo de tener que contar la historia dos veces, Lexy. Lele tampoco sabe nada-

\- Lo entiendo, pero podías darme detalles, ¿sabes?

\- Solo ten paciencia, pesada.

Lexy sonrió y siguió picando a Scar, quien continuaba con la vista fijada en Leia, algo debía estar pasando en su adorada pareja, porque no tenía otra explicación racional, de eso estaba completamente segura.

\- ¿Y tú, Lele? Haru te trajo a casa, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó la nombrada, desviando la vista de la ventana para mirarlas. -¿Qué dijiste? Lo siento, estaba pensando.

Sus ojos estaban realmente mustios, era como si la tristeza fuera a invadirla.

Odiaba esa cara, Scar de verdad que lo hacía. No soportaba que su rostro alegre y amigable se tiñese de dolor, estaba un poco cansada, sin embargo, fingió una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué dónde estuviste?

\- Oh, no sé, bailando y luego llamé a Haru y…

Pareció que ahí se había silenciado, como si hubiese algo que la atase y le impidiese hablar, dios, la enfurecía que siempre se guardase las cosas para ella. Yalexy también lo notó, pero sonrió comprensiva y trató de que hablase.

\- Ya, os vi. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Ninguno parecía muy feliz cuando te abrí la puerta?

\- No te preocupes.- desvió el tema. -¿Qué tal tú con Nevra?

\- Bien. Bueno… da igual, os cuento luego.

Yalexy suspiró agotada al recordar todo lo que había pasado con Nevra.

Chris entró acompañada de Lúthien y se sentaron, tranquilamente a su lado, incluso aunque su respiración estaba agitada, parecía que habían corrido para llegar al Starbucks, se imaginaron todas y cada una de las que permanecían sentadas que había sido por culpa de Lúthien.

\- Lo lamentamos- se disculpó Chris, sentándose a la par de Yalexy.

\- Sí, sí, eso- Lú se sentó, tranquilamente al lado de Lele, quien sonrió suavemente.

Las chicas que habían llegado, pidieron sus respectivas bebidas al camarero. Y cuando las trajo, pudieron comenzar su reunión.

\- ¡Creo que los chicos ya no van a llevarse bien conmigo!- se quejó Lexy, apoyándose sobre la mesa, al lado de Scar.

\- Que quejica.

\- Es en serio, Nevra me odia… le he decepcionado demasiado, quiero decir, hablé ayer con él, frente a mi casa.

Chris la miró fijamente, dando un trago a su bebida.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la chica, curiosa.

\- Le dije que… teníamos que dejarlo pero… no se lo tomó bien.

\- ¡Obvio, idiota!- exclamó Scar. –Yo mataría a quien me dejase. ¿Sabes? Y Nevra es un "semental orgulloso" has herido su orgullo.

\- Le doy la razón a Scar, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Lú.

\- Pues veréis…

Yalexy levantó la cabeza y procedió a contar lo que había sucedido…

 **Yalexy narrando…**

Estaba un poco nerviosa cuando lo pronuncie, incluso bajo esa cantidad de alcohol, quería, simplemente decirle las cosas, siempre había sido honesto conmigo, me decía constantemente lo que pensaba, lo que quería y lo que decía, siempre me decía todo y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz…

Él era una buena persona, pero… no lo quería.

\- ¿Perdón?- preguntó, con sus ojos grises muy abiertos.

\- No me gustas… me gusta… otra persona.

\- ¿Estás muy borracha, no?- sonrió, frotando mi rostro. –Duerme un poco y deja de decir tonterías…-

Me removí incómoda en el asiento.

No me estaba entendiendo y yo solo quería decirle lo que pensaba, no quería engañarle porque desde hacía tiempo confiaba en él lo suficiente, siempre éramos el uno para el otro y se lo agradecía, era amable y, no solo eso, había entregado muchas cosas a él y él a ella. No importaba cuan coqueto y ligón era, siempre la trataba como una princesa, como la única e inigualable chica…

\- Nevra… no podemos seguir juntos… yo no te quiero.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!

Nevra comenzó a perder la paciencia, podía verlo.

\- ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿He hecho algo? Esas chicas no importan, no me importan, sabes… no me importa absolutamente nada eso, eres la única. ¿Es por eso que quieres dejarlo? ¿Estás bromeando? Déjalo. ¡No digas tonterías…! ¡Hablemos mañana sobre esa estupidez ahora tú…!

\- Nevra… es demasiado tarde para nosotros- _siempre quiso decir eso._

Sin esperar un segundo, salí del coche y corrí a casa, no es que tuviera ganas de una discusión y me estaba encontrando mal. Los nervios, la adrenalina y todo lo que había estado sucediendo me había dado ganas de vomitar.

 **Fin de Yalexy narrando.**

\- Creo que me lo esperaba de él- dijo Lúthien. –Es su estilo, pensar que tú no pensarías en dejarle estando sobria.

\- De todos modos, creo que deberías hablar con él- intercedió Leia, apartando el pelo de sus ojos. –No es por nada, pero se merece más explicación que un balbuceo constante, ¿no crees?

\- Sí pero…- Yalexy se frotó la cabeza. –No sé. No parecía entender que me gustaba otra persona.

Estaba frustrada, claro que quería hablar con Nevra sobre eso, pero ayer le salió de dentro, cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor, quizás fue cruel, no, había sido realista, había dicho la verdad, totalmente, había dicho lo que pensaba y no podía simplemente callarse.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lele- Chris cerró los ojos.

\- Tenéis razón… pero tampoco estaba para razonar.

\- No te preocupes, yo soy increíblemente mala, con Ezarel ayer… pf.

Lú miró curiosa a Chris, curiosa.

\- Es cierto, Ez te trajo ayer. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada, solo, que su relación no salió bien.

\- ¿Y volvió ese ingrato a ti?- preguntó Scar. –Le mataré.

\- Os cuento…

 **Chris narrando…**

Ezarel me llevó a casa en el más absoluto silencio.

Conducía su coche a una velocidad normal, aunque estaba bastante inquieta, me mareaba un poco, así que me dedique a mirar el salpicadero tranquilamente, estaba un poco incómoda con la situación.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico de pelo azul.

\- Nada… es raro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque lo hemos dejado y no de las mejores maneras.

\- Tú ni siquiera sentías algo por mí…

\- ¿Qué?

* * *

 **¿Qué nos deparará el siguiente capítulo?**

 **¿Eh?**

 **Dejad reviews.**

 **Son gratis**


	12. XI

_**¡** **H** ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** __**h**_ _ola **,** **s** oy **N** oah **!**_

 **Traigo, hoy, un nuevo capítulo de Adolescence, espero que os guste mucho.**

 **Después de medio año, lo siento por eso, es solo que estaba muy poco inspirada y no tenía ganas de hacer nada.**

* * *

Disclaimer:

 **Todos los personajes de corazón de melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov, algunos OC son de mi propiedad y los demás oc´s pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas.** **Christine Abbey Campbell \- **_Pertenece a MusicianWish._ **Lúthien Lidell \- **_Propiedad de BoxOfGlitter._ **Scarlett Becher Gibbs \- **_Pertenece a alexaher084._ **Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco \- **_Propiedad de LunioFlower._

* * *

 **Adolescence**

 ** _"_** _El final fue simple: él se equivocó de camino, y ella se cansó de esperar._ _ **"**_

* * *

 **XI**

 ** _Y sigue narrando Chris…_**

Las palabras de Ezarel hicieron que mi corazón se acelerase confuso, después de todo, no entendía realmente lo que me estaba intentando decir con eso. Ezarel era directo y tajante, pero… pero, después de todo, no me había dejado nada claro. ¿Cómo que no sentía algo por él? ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo…?

\- Está claro… nunca me quisiste.

\- Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo…?- pregunté, sintiéndome realmente confusa.

Creo que el alcohol estaba afectando a mi cuerpo y a mi cabeza… realmente estaba perdiendo mis facultades de entendimiento, no solo eso, estaba realmente mareada y tenía grandes ardores en el estómago. Eso era realmente lo que no me dejaba concentrarme para buscar lógica a sus palabras.

\- Simplemente lo que te estoy diciendo. Tú no me querías.

\- ¿Quién está borracho…? ¿Tú o yo?

Le sentí gruñir por lo bajo y casi podía verle rodar sus ojos, incluso sin mirarlo directamente.

\- Soy sincero contigo, Chris, no quiero estar contigo planteándome constantemente si me quieres o no.

\- Pero tú siempre eres cruel y estabas con otra y yo te quiero y todo y no sé y no lo entiendo y, y…

Sabía que me estaba repitiendo con tanto "y", pero yo realmente estaba muriéndome por dentro porque no estaba realmente consciente de la seriedad de sus palabras, además, era extraño que él estuviese hablando tan seriamente conmigo.

\- Ya basta de tanto y- dijo, irritado. –Tú realmente nunca pensaste en mí.

\- Me tratabas mal y lo dejaste conmigo por otra chica… ¿creemos ser el indicado para hablar?

Ezarel simplemente alejó la mano del volante. Tocando mi cara, con suavidad y cariño.

\- Hemos llegado.

\- ¿Qué…?- pregunté llena de dudas.

\- Hablamos otro día, te llamaré.

\- Pero…

Y me bajé del coche por su insistencia, para verle alejarse de mí, dejándome llena de duda.

 ** _Fin de la narración de Chris._**

Las chicas miraron a Chris atentas.

\- Este tipo…

\- No lo entiendo, sencillamente no lo hago- dijo, murmurando por lo bajo la susodicha.

\- Yo creo que algo sí, deberías verle- pronunció Leia, aun mirando por la ventana.

Chris suspiró hondo.

En el fondo de ella sabía que Leia tenía razón, pero, por algún casual, no entendía porque se volvía tan loca cuando se trataba de él.

Se quedaron un silencio durante un rato meditando, cada una estaba concentrada en su historia, tanto Chris como Yalexy recogieron su móvil del bolsillo y mandaron un mensaje, tenían que hablar las cosas con su ex, y Scarlett miró a Lúthien que también estaba bastante atenta, en esos momentos, a Leia.

\- ¿Y bien, Lú? ¿Tú qué hiciste?

\- Nada- respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. –Solo estuve siendo sostenida por Lysandro, está muy… cercano, solo eso, es raro.

\- Lo supongo- murmuró Chris terminando de escribir el mensaje. –Nunca habéis hablado mucho.

\- No, la verdad es que no.

Leia no dijo nada, se mantuvo absorta en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana, con su móvil entre las manos, totalmente concentrada en la vista que le ofrecía la ventana. Lúthien estuvo a punto de asaltarla y menearla de un lado a otro para que escupiese todo, pero al ver a Scar negar con la cabeza, la dejaron reposar tranquila.

\- Y yo estuve en casa de un chico que vino aquí por trabajo- respondió Scar, desviando la atención de la rubia.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Nadie importante, simplemente estaba demasiado borracha, creo que me dormí antes de que pudiera hacerme algo o hacérselo yo.

Scar, como siempre, mantuvo su halo de misterio alrededor, tranquilamente sin siquiera alterarse.

Todas las chicas, excepto Leia, comenzaron a bombardearla con preguntas, chinchándola de todas las maneras posibles, aunque la chica no se dejó vencer y no soltó prenda, era un poco reservada con sus asuntos y tampoco tenía ganas de que la jodiesen con tonterías.

\- Esto… chicas. Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Mi padre otra vez?- preguntó Lúthien.

\- No… no, otra persona… lo siento, nos veremos en otro momento.

Chris intentó hablar pero no dijo nada porque la chica ya se había alejado.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa?- murmuró Lexy. –La notaba alicaída pero ahora lo confirmó.

\- ¿Creéis que también tiene drama con Haru?- se metió Chris con una cara bastante triste.

\- No lo sé- afirmó Lú. –No ha dicho nada a nadie.

\- Da igual, pienso partirle la vida como haya sido así.

Scarlett observó el camino por el que la rubia se había ido, estaba bastante preocupada por ella.

 **[…]**

\- Ya has llegado- mostró una amable y cansada sonrisa a la chica. -Buenas tardes Leia, lamento haberte hecho venir.

\- Buenas tardes señor Evans…- Se sentó frente a la mesa. -No se preocupe, no estaba haciendo nada importante.

Se miraron durante varios segundos y entonces él suspiro.

Leia estaba bastante tranquila, pero aun así, seguía un poco sorprendida por esta llamada tan repentina, más bien, mensaje, no se esperaba que el padre de su novio la contactase tan repentinamente y sin especificación, que ella supiese no había ningún evento ni nada extraño, Haru siempre se ponía histérico y rompía cosas cuando se trataba de su familia, y no había ningún accidente al respecto a ello.

\- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que mi hijo es un cabezón orgulloso y que, desde la muerte de mi esposa y mi matrimonio con Leslie, nos hemos distanciado, ni siquiera habla ya con su hermano mayor y tuvimos que comprarle un apartamento porque se negaba a vivir con nosotros, eso lo sabes bien...

Leia, como siempre, permaneció en silencio, escuchando atentamente las palabras del señor Evans, asintiendo de vez en cuando en sus pausas, para darle a entender que realmente lo estaba escuchando.

\- Es un chico problemático y quiero recuperarle, lo estoy intentando duro y gracias a ti progresamos bastante, te estoy eternamente agradecido por ello, Leia.

Sonrió suavemente.

Leia no tenía demasiadas fuerzas para alentarle como de costumbre, pero hizo un esfuerzo para que su suegro quedase tranquilo en conciencia y ella pudiera sentirse bien al haberle hecho sonreír momentáneamente.

\- No tiene por qué hacerlo, Haru solo está herido, estoy segura de que eventualmente se recuperará, solo fue un golpe muy fuerte emocionalmente para él.

\- Lo sé, bonita, lo sé…

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, generalmente Leia hubiese hablado de algún logro de Haru, como sus notas tan elevadas, en deportes y cualquier cosa genuina que él hacía… sin embargo hoy, Leia se sentía realmente triste y no podía hacer gran cosa por él porque primero tendría que arreglarse a sí misma.

\- Tienes mala cara, ¿sucedió algo, Leia?- preguntó preocupado al recuperar la compostura y observar a la chica.

\- No, bueno, es solo que, no quiere hablarme de sus estudios.

\- Cierto, quería estudiar medicina, ¿no?- su padre sonrió. –Me enorgullecería muchísimo que mis hijos heredasen el hospital que con tanto esmero construí.

Asintió en comprensión, sí, antes de conocerla, Haru ya estaba dispuesto a tener una brillante carrera de medicina en el extranjero, de hecho, ya había solicitado plaza en todas, porque ella se aseguró de apoyarlo y enviarlas con él dándole su amuleto y el hechizo de la buena suerte que su abuela le había enseñado. Sin embargo, le mentía, cada vez que ella preguntaba sobre la universidad él esquivaba la pregunta y se enfadaba.

Jamás le alzaba la voz y no lo hacía, pero su frialdad dolía bastante.

\- Lo sé, y sé que a él le gusta aunque no lo demuestre es solo que… cada vez que lo menciono él lo aleja.

\- Quizás aún es demasiado pronto y está inseguro, aplicó y puso como primera opción la mejor universidad de medicina del mundo.

Leia asintió.

Esta historia la estaba deprimiendo más de la cuenta, después de todo ellos se contaban todo, nunca se ocultaban nada y siempre contaban el uno con el otro, quizás por eso esto le hacía tanto daño… pero… tenía que ser más comprensiva, quizás necesitaba tiempo porque no tenía fe y menos confianza en que esa universidad lo aceptase.

Los nervios jugaban malas pasadas, solo debía apoyarlo, estaba segura de que lo habían aceptado y debía decírselo sutilmente y no sacar demasiado el tema, la presión no ayudaría en nada.

\- A veces me pongo muy ansiosa, ¿no?

El señor Evans, sonrió, eso la calmó bastante, quizás solo estaba exagerando. Sí, probablemente.

 **[…]**

\- No te muevas…

\- No lo estoy haciendo- rodó los ojos. –¿Me recuerdas por qué estoy haciendo esto?-

\- Porque me amas.

Lúthien desvió los ojos, rodándolos cuando descubrió a Rosalya ajustando una cinta de medir a su cintura y colocar una aguja en ella.

\- ¡Deja de moverte!

\- Rosalya, eres un dolor de cabeza. No me muevo cuando me ajustan la ropa para los modelajes de mi madre.

\- Conmigo lo haces.

Lúthien no dijo nada, solo rodó los ojos y continuó estática.

Rosalya continuó ajustando aquella ropa y en seguida se sintió cansadísima, en ese momento, recibió un pequeño movimiento del lado sur de la habitación, se giró curiosa, porque pensaba que era Leigh que volvía otra vez a agradecerle que posará para los carteles publicitarios, sin embargo, cuando giro la cabeza vio a Lysandro.

\- Oh…- Lysandro abrió los ojos sorprendido al verla allí.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Lúthien le miró fijamente, estaba quizás un poco desinteresada en él y al mismo tiempo estaba muy pero que muy interesada, sin embargo, la parte de un gran interés perdía, no necesitaba gran cosa de su parte… realmente no lo hacía.

\- ¡QUÉ NO TE MUEVAS!- chilló Rosalya al clavarle, sin querer, el alfiler en su cintura.

\- Oye, ¡eso duele!- replicó molesta

Rosalya se quejó durante unos largos minutos tironeando de ella mientras Lysandro las observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Era hermosa, Lúthien lo era, Lysandro no pudo evitarlo pero… cuando la miro fijamente con varias telas descolocadas por su bonita figura, sus mejillas se recalentaron…

Joder.

 **[…]**

\- ¿Y qué planeas decirle a él?

\- No lo sé, quiero entender sus palabras- dijo Chris. –Tengo un follón enorme, Armin y Ezarel… los dos son tan raros y bipolares, primero me tratan indiferentemente y ahora soy lo único que importa o soy increíblemente importante. No lo entiendo.

\- Como para entenderlo.

Chris giró su cabeza tranquilamente hacia Lexy, que tenía una cara de sufrimiento absoluto.

Ambas estaban en un dilema, Chris estaba entre un chico que se declaró tan repentinamente luego de ignorarla durante mucho tiempo y su ex novio estaba recientemente volviendo a ella luego de engañarla. No lo entendía.

Por otro lado, Lexy, había dejado a su novio por otro chico que ni la miraba, eso era difícil pero casi podía decir que se lo había ganado a pulso por resignarse en aquellos sentimientos, no entendía porque pero, definitivamente estaba sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

Y por ello ambas continuaban hablando, se entendían.

\- Quede mañana con Ezarel…- murmuró Chris. -¿Cuándo lo hiciste tú con Nevra?

\- Viene a verme hoy por la noche, va a odiarme…

\- Supongo que solo será temporal.

\- Pero va a hacerlo.

Chris levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo y se estiró, apoyándose contra el respaldo del banco, tranquilamente miro hacia su amiga.

\- Es normal- dijo Chris. –Es doloroso que te dejen atrás…

\- También me duele pero…

\- Pero era lo mejor.

Asintió, era cierto, cuando más lo alargase más lo sufrirían, sabía que, definitivamente había hecho lo correcto, sin embargo no estaba completamente segura de que ella pudiera vivir con el odio de Nevra, quien le había dado todo.

\- Yo estaba aliviada cuando Ezarel me dejó, me odiaba a mí misma cada vez que él hacía bromas crueles hacia mí, sé que no iban con ese ánimo, pero me hacían daño…

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

\- Porque… ¿por qué? No lo sé, quizás soy idiota.

\- No tanto como yo.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron tristemente, les dolía porque ellos eran parte de su vida y habían sido realmente importantes. No puedes borrar a alguien de tu vida incluso aunque ya no sientas lo mismo, siempre se quedará ahí, como una huella que marca la existencia de un ser en carácter y otros.

\- Todo saldrá bien.

\- Sí. Eso espero, aunque estamos dramatizando demasiado.

\- Lo sé.

Se rieron y sorbieron de sus respectivos cafés.

 **[…]**

\- Uf, esto se está haciendo constante- respiró agitadamente Castiel.

\- ¿No lo has disfrutado?

\- Sí, ese no era el tema-

Sonrió divertida y se recostó mejor, para ponerse cómoda.

Estaba un poco agitada por la actividad, sin embargo, mantenía la voz lo más calmada posible, Castiel respiraba más fuerte que ella y parecía que se cansaba demasiado, cuando tenía mucho aguante, eso le hacía reir. Y Scar tuvo que contenerlo si no quería lidiar con un Castiel fanfarrón.

\- Me dijeron que te llevaste a Lú.

\- Sí, estaba realmente borracha.

\- Ya veo.

Se imaginó divertidamente a Lúthien en su espalda, murmurando palabras incoherentes mientras decía estupideces y lo sacaba de sus casillas, ya que Castiel no era realmente paciente con todas las circunstancias de borrachos externos, y más porque ambos se picaban demasiado entre ellos.

\- ¿Saliste, entonces?

\- Sep, tú desapareciste.

\- Nada interesante en mi vida, ¿y en la tuya?

\- La estirada de la presidenta me sacó a bailar al verme con Rosa.

* * *

 **Ya he terminado, es un capítulo realmente dramático, pero real, lo he vivido algunas veces con amigas de exagerar las cosas y cuando las ves desde fuera son como... menuda tontería, pero bueno, somos adolescentes, ¿qué pedimos? Nada más que disfrutar y sentir, y por ello sentimos de más.**

 **Dejadme reviews.**

 **Son gratis y me hacéis un favor.**


	13. XII

_**¡**_ _H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah** ** _!_**

 **Después de un montón de tiempo, queriendo hacer algo con mi vida, superando mis exámenes finales, intentando encontrar mis ganas de trabajar y escribir, por fin traigo un capítulo.**

 **En fin, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 **XII**

\- Nevra-

Yalexy extendió su mano derecha para que se fijase en ella, caminó, con un rostro sombrío y sus manos en los bolsillos, del Nevra alegre no quedaba absolutamente nada, era como si estuviese en otro mundo de fantasía.

Se sentó frente a ella y colocó los codos encima de la mesa.

\- Hola- saludó ella, intentando decir algo que hiciese lo posible por cortar el hielo.

\- Hm.

No hablaba demasiado y estaba realmente lleno de un sentimiento oscuro y triste, se sentía difícil que el ambiente se recuperase con un simple hola o un ¿qué tal? Ella era consciente de que no iban a recuperarse, también sabía que quizás su borrachera demasiado directa había enrarecido la oportunidad de hablar seria y cómodamente con él…

Pero ella quería decírselo, quería decirle lo que estaba pensando y que estaba enamorada de otro. Quería ser sincera y cortar el dolor lo antes posible. Yalexy sabía que, si lo alargaba, todo iría a peor.

\- Yo quiero decírtelo bien, Nevra, sabes que has sido muy especial para mí. Primer novio formal, primera vez en muchas cosas… y te he querido, sé que lo he hecho pero yo…

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?-

\- Porque si seguimos solo voy a hacerte daño.

La miró seriamente. No dijo nada, solo se recostó contra el asiento y resopló suavemente. Esto no iba a acabar bien.

 **[…]**

\- Oh…

\- Vaya, nos encontramos mucho por lo que veo…- sonrió. –Hola.

Scarlett miró con atención al chico, con pantalón de chándal, zapatillas y una básica.

Su cabello castaño brillaba aún con algunas gotas de agua en él, por lo que parecía, había salido de la ducha y había venido a comprar algunas cosas para el hogar, sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes y tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Scarlett continuó bajando la vista para enfocarse en sus músculos, si que tenía un cuerpo fornido… era un poco sexy después de haber salido de la ducha.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Has venido a comprar algo por aquí?-

Asintió, era obvio que haría sino en un supermercado.

\- ¿Qué haría si no en un supermercado?

\- También tienes razón- se rió entre dientes y me cedió sitio en la cola.

Aceptó el sitio en la cola y continuó con las tres cosas que llevaba, de hecho, solo había venido porque su madre había estado muy pesada con que hiciese algo cuando pisaba la casa, las pocas veces que lo hacía. Una exageración por su parte, solo iba a casa de Castiel una vez a la semana para quedarse a dormir, así que, no era para tanto. Bueno, y los fines de semana iba a casa de una de las chicas o ellas a la suya.

\- ¿Qué tal desde el otro día?

\- Bien- respondió con un resoplido. -¿Y tú?- preguntó.

\- Igual, estaba haciendo unas compras de última hora.

Lo miró con cara de no me interesa y giro a colocar las cosas en la cinta para que se las cobrasen.

Obviamente sentía a Kentin demasiado, estaba realmente consciente de él, pero tampoco era que estuviese a punto de tirar las bragas a su cara porque le gustaba hasta las trancas. Sí, era guapo, malditamente atractivo vamos. Era ese típico chico que, cuando lo ves, te das cuenta de que serías capaz de bañarlo en chocolate y comértelo.

Era apetecible.

\- ¿Y vas a hacer algo luego?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo conmigo?

Lo miró fijamente, con los ojos como platos.

Eso probablemente la había sorprendido un poco, no se lo esperaba para nada. Se quedó mirándolo, en seguida, su boca formo una "o" incrédula, no sabía que decir. Después de todo no se esperaba una invitación como esa.

\- Uh…- respondí. –Pero quiero cenar en casa.

\- Si te parece bien… después de cenar.

\- Eh… ¿vale…? ¿pero dónde demonios iremos?

Él me sonrió vivazmente y ella siguió mirándolo atenta para intentar descifrar el interés de Kentin por ella, aunque no le parecía mal. Era lindo. Muy lindo. Podía tranquilamente sentirse relajada a su lado, por supuesto que sí, porque era él típico buenazo. Se le notaba a leguas.

\- ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?- la cajera llamó a Scar.

\- Efectivo.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Bolsa?

\- Sí.

Incluso aunque su conversación había sido interrumpida y Scar había avanzado a recoger los productos en bolsas, incluyendo el dinero y ticket pero este en la cartera. Levantó la vista para enfocarla en el chico que estaba allí, invitándola a salir, estaba esperando a que él hablase o algo, pero como estaba pagando, Scar simplemente se fue hacia fuera.

Una vez que el frío viento tocó su rostro, se estremeció suavemente.

\- Entonces… ¿cuál es tú número?-

Lo miró a los ojos.

Kentin era increíblemente atractivo, de hecho, no sabía cómo podía vivir tan tranquilo con tanta belleza, como podía actuar como si no supiese que realmente era bello... Muy bello, nunca se había sentido tan atraída a alguien… incluso más que con Leiftan o con cualquier otra persona.

\- Apunta- respondió Scar, con los ojos fijos en los suyos propios.

 **[…]**

Después de unos minutos, Chris reunió el coraje para encarar a Armin si, por algún casual, abría la puerta para ella. Sin dudar, ahora, llamó al timbre, pero por su buena o mala suerte, le abrió la madre de Armin, Victoria, con una gran sonrisa al ver que se trataba de la pequeña Chris que tanto adoraba.

\- Hola lindura, ¿qué tal estás?- preguntó, muy feliz.

\- Muy bien, Victoria, ¿y tú?-

\- Pasa, pasa, la verdad es que estaba a punto de irme que me han llamado de la oficina ahora, pero ya sabes que puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, incluso a dormir.

Chris sonrió, Victoria siempre era muy amable con ella, constantemente solía bromear con el hecho de que podía quedarse a vivir con ellos, incluso hablaba de que quería secuestrarla y encerrarla en su casa para que fuera su otra hija. Siempre la habían recibido con una enorme sonrisa y la trataban como su hija.

Ya era como alguien de la familia, decían.

\- Alexy está en su habitación, como siempre, estás en tu casa. ¡Nos vemos, cielo!

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y recibiendo un beso en la frente de parte de la sonriente y loca madre de los gemelos, se despidió. Una vez que Victoria estuvo fuera de la casa, Chris se encaminó hacia el centro del salón, de concepto abierto, para dirigirse a la habitación de Alexy y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, recibió un pequeño sonido en su oído, a su mano izquierda. Al torcer su cabeza, vio a Armin mirándola con su mando entre las manos.

\- Hola- saludo, incómoda.

\- Hola.

Nerviosa, Chris sonrió incómoda pero intentó mostrarse lo más alegre. Luego de intentar considerar a Armin como algo más, Ezarel aparecía y decía que seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella, ya no sabía qué hacer y por eso había decidido hablar con las dos personas de género masculino más importantes de su vida.

Su hermano mayor y Alexy, que también era como su hermano.

\- ¿Está tu hermano en su cuarto?

\- Sí…

\- Bien… nos vemos… er… hasta luego.

Sin darle tiempo al moreno para hablar, caminó hasta el cuarto del peliazul, intentando esquivar el momento de silencio incómodo con Armin, quien desde el momento que ella le declaró que podía mirarle ahora de otro modo, se dedicaba a tener actitudes siniestras. Y desconocidas en el repertorio de comportamientos normales para Armin.

Una vez subió las escaleras, llamó a la puerta y entró, ya había comenzado a hablar nerviosamente sobre lo que le estaba pasando, una vez más con alguien importante para ella. Sonriente Alexy la tomó en su brazos consolando la confusión y la duda de la chica.

Suspiró hondo.

\- No sé qué se supone que tengo que sentir. He estado dudando al respecto de mis sentimientos toda mi vida, quiero decir, nunca sé realmente lo que quiero hacer.

\- ¿Has decidido verte con ese estúpido?

\- Sí, creo que nos debemos una explicación y aún no sé qué significa que no lo quiero…

Chris aún tenía en su cerebro, retenida a fuego, aquellas palabras de Ezarel diciendo que nunca le había querido. Tan ridículamente incrédula era la situación... imposible de comprender en situaciones normales. Ella siempre había querido estar con Ezarel, desde el principio, ¿por qué dudaba?

\- No sé, puede que lo entiendas pero te niegues o puede que él lo haya sobreentendido por pensar tanto las cosas.

\- No lo sé… solo sé que… tengo miedo de hablar con él.

\- Todo saldrá bien. No te estreses.

 **[…]**

\- Te lo estoy diciendo por algo, cielito. ¡Será maravilloso! Es más, dime, ¿cuándo has tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo tan grandioso como esto?

\- Oh, corta el rollo. No es para nada grandioso, solo es un modelo famosucho que quiere hacer una pequeña campaña conmigo, la cual, si te lo tengo que repetir una octava vez que paso, armaré un espolio aquí y ahora.

Little Witch era una famosa marca de moda alemana que en seguida había conseguido hacerse internacional y, cuando Luthién decía que pasaba de hacer trabajos con "famosuchos", se refería a que no quería hacer trabajos con uno de los modelos juveniles masculinos más conocidos. Como siempre, ella se mantenía en su perfil de bruja malhumorada, aunque a su madre, Alyce, no le colaba un pelo.

\- ¡Kyle es un chico maravilloso, cielo!

\- Maravilloso mi trasero, paso. ¡Y esta es la novena vez!

\- Kyle quiere hacer esa sesión contigo. ¡Es una buena oportunidad para que te eches un novio serio y formal! He trabajado con él y te juro que es un chico adorable, responsable y muy bueno. Como tú, cariño.

Lúthien rodó los ojos molesta y salió de la oficina de su madre, incluso aunque ella quedase replicando sobre lo bueno que sería para ella, pero de verdad que no quería meterse en el mundo de la moda tan a fondo. Y mucho menos con ese chico, que seguro, era un subidito de la vida.

Necesitaba largarse.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí.**

¡Un capítulo más!

 **HASTA AQUÍ.**

 _ **¿Podéis dejar reviews?**_


	14. XIII

_**¡**_ _H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah** ** _!_**

 **No voy a excusarme demasiado pero han sido unos meses duros, no solo eso, en junio terminé mis clases tarde, tuve que hacer una mudanza de 3 días porque teníamos que llevarnos muchas cosas y no cogían en el coche, no solo eso, tuvimos que dejar el piso impecable para que nos devolviesen la fianza y luego estuve con trámites para entrar en mi formación profesional, además de la matrícula y buscar piso que esté cerca de mi instituto, búsqueda difícil.**

 **Además estoy trabajando en una revista y estoy atareada. Y también estamos haciendo un juego RPG y hay muchísimo trabajo.**

 **Así que, lo siento. Sin embargo, espero que disfrutéis esté capítulo.**

* * *

 **XIII**

\- Hola- dijo, seriamente al entrar en el establecimiento.

\- ¡Lú!

Rosalya no dudo en sonreír suavemente y lanzarse a abrazarla.

Leigh y Lysandro permanecieron observando y en seguida comprobaron que Lúthien estaba muy pero que muy cabreada, se le notaba en sus expresiones, incluso aunque por norma general ella podía parecer increíblemente accesible, quizás hasta una chica llena de color y luz propia, pero en general era arisca y borde. Y hoy demostraba, más que nunca, que estaba de peor humor que nunca.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- He venido a fundir la tarjeta de crédito, venganza.

Rosalya comenzó a reir escandalosamente, en aquel momento Lúthien se dedicó a revolver entre los modelitos colgados en percha para escoger un maravilloso y caro vestido. Además de vaqueros, faldas, shorts y millones de cosas más que le sentaran bien y le atrayesen.

\- Venga, ¿qué sucedió?-

\- Mi madre quiere que haga migas con un maldito modelito, el Kyle este-

Rosalya gritó exaltada, casi dándole un infarto.

Kyle era uno de los modelos más populares hasta el momento, casi era conocido mundialmente y si iba a hacer una colaboración con ella en una de sus sesiones sería increíblemente bueno para su carrera, aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta que cualquiera que apareciera en una revista con él subía en audiencia y fama.

\- ¡Pero eso es maravilloso! ¡Si sales en portada con él te harás aún más conocida!

\- Yo no quiero esto, ¿sabes? ¡Agh, odio profundamente a esto!

\- Pero a tu madre le hace mucha ilusión que participes y estás fabulosa, y además nos ayudas a Leigh y a mí con la tienda.

Lúthien gruñó en aceptación y continuó buscando por todos lados ropa cara y de su propio estilo. Ella, sin duda, iba a bajar por lo menos 4000 dólares. No le gustaba el camino que intentaba su madre que ella siguiese, básicamente quería liarla con él… como si no la conociera.

\- Bueno, mira lo que necesites por ahí, Lysandro te atenderá mientras Leigh y yo nos vamos al almacén a sacar más conjuntos de tu estilo, ¿bien?

\- Sí, gracias.

Y así, ella lo supo mejor que nadie, estaba a solas con Lysandro, que se hallaba mirándola con un libro de tapas gruesas y viejas, un libro hermoso y bien cuidado incluso aunque tenía aspecto de tener unos cuantos años encima.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Sí, ¿cómo cojones puedo ser tan paciente y tranquila como tú?

Lysandro sonrió suavemente, la verdad es que ella era increíblemente característica, se expresaba de maneras singulares, divertidas y muy bruscas.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ser tan paciente y tranquila como yo?

\- Porque así no tendré ganas de matar a nadie y quizás sea mejor para mí. Supongo.

Lysandro agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, con suavidad y un toque de diversión en su rostro.

Ambos nunca habían hablado demasiado pero, aun así, Lúthien sabía que Lysandro era una persona agradable y a ella le gustaba que nunca se metiese en su vida y siempre permaneciese al margen de todo. No le gustaban los metiches y menos las personas que se creían mejor que ella, y solo tenías que ver a Lysandro para saber que no era su estilo.

\- Creo que estás bien tal cual eres. Eso es lo que te hace única, ¿sabes?

Sus ojos chocaron en un mismo ángulo… wow…

 **[…]**

\- Estoy en camino. ¿Habías dicho Hederfield, no?

\- Sí, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarte en coche?

\- No, estoy llegando. Te veo ahí.

El sonido se fue desvaneciendo, solo quedaba el tránsito y alguna gente pasando por las calles.

Sus pasos no eran apresurados, pero sí que estaba caminando más rápido de lo usual, por algun casual estaba bastante excitada –aunque no iba a reconocerlo en alto- por quedar con él, se sentía un poco hiperactiva y hasta se sentía positiva al respecto. Ese chico era un extraño estilo, un estilo que le agradaba increíblemente mucho. Muchísimo.

Que locura. No se lo creía.

Hacía tiempo que Scarlett no tenía una cita, ¿podía llamarle si quiera cita a eso? Era sumamente absurdo que, después de todo este tiempo, y sin conocer demasiado a Kentin estuviese consintiéndole tanto el acercarse a ella. Ridículo. Absurdo. Pero como decía antes, era su estilo extraño lo que la atraía misteriosamente.

Abrió la puerta del bar. Una brisa cálida la invadió, tocando su rostro y haciendo que ella cerrase los ojos. Cálido. Suave. Delicado.

Desde la entrada, recorrió todo el establecimiento esperando encontrarle, y en efecto, allí estaba, en una mesa al fondo mirando la carta de los cafés, se ajustó el bolso en el hombro y caminó hacia donde se encontraba, tocando su hombro con normalidad.

\- Mejor vamos a la terraza interna, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Eh?- preguntó. -Está bien.

Caminamos en calma hacia la terraza, que estaba a menos de dos metros, y, al llegar a la puerta, la abrió para Scar. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban lo suficientemente alejadas de las ocupadas, para mantenerse más calmados y tranquilos al charlar.

\- Cuanto tiempo, creo que te has hecho viejo y todo.

Rió.

\- Gracias. Tú te conservas bien.

Scar puso una mueca divertida, vale. Había sido simpático, no se esperaba que le hiciese gracia una contestación tan… normal. Él sonrió suavemente para ella y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa ladeada de vuelta.

Era extraño. Era idiota.

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

\- Ya sabes, cosas, la compra y tener una cita con alguien muy insistente.

Kentin sonrió casi sin darse cuenta, la chica le parecía bastante peculiar, ni siquiera se había lanzado a sus brazos, había ignorado el aspecto físico como ninguna otra chica había hecho. Era interesante, el ambiente era siempre bromista y siempre se encontraba físicamente relajado. Se sentía increíblemente bien. Ella lo hacía sentir bien y eso que apenas la conocía.

\- No soy tan insistente.

\- Siempre que me ves me persigues.

\- ¿Yo? Te tiraste a mis brazos borracha- dijo Kentin, con un rostro muy ruborizado y con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Exacto, borracha, sin pleno uso de mis facultades-

Cuando el castaño iba a replicar, el camarero apareció.

Era mayor y parecía bastante amable y hablador, comenzó a charlar con Kentin sobre los tés y cafés más populares, haciendo que la conversación entre ambos se hiciese más difícil. El hombre comenzaba a charlar cada vez más y, aunque ya había tomado sus notas, continuaba hablando sin parar.

Scarlett empezó a molestarse. No es que ella quisiese continuar la charla con Kentin por todo del mundo, pero sí que quería que los dejasen a solas y trabajasen, sin dar la tabarra con cosas tan triviales con cómo se descubrió el café. Eso no le interesaba. Y ella apenas tenía paciencia.

\- Sí, maravilloso, pero quiero mi coca cola, ahora.

\- Oh, sí, disculpen, disculpen en un momento que me pongo, me tiran de la lengua y no paro.

\- Di que no paras ni aunque te ahoguen- murmuró por lo bajo la chica.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, muchas gracias.

El camarero se retiró dejándolos solos, eran horas, pensaron los dos, aunque ninguno iba a atreverse a reconocerlo en alto.

\- Haz un resumen de lo que te ha contado, cuenta para la nota- bromeó la chica.

\- Ja-ja-já. He pasado esa época, ¿sabes?

\- Ya, pero es que la profe soy yo y yo decido si tienes deberes o no, así que, el próximo día que nos veamos quiero esa redacción.

\- ¿Lo quieres por escrito?

\- Lo quiero por escrito.

Se sonrieron mientras se miraban fijamente y con un aire desafiante, estas charlas parecían realmente entretenidas ahora que lo pensaba.

 **[…]**

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola Nathaniel, ¿te apetece… ir a algun lado hoy?

\- ¿Yalexy?

Sonrió, su nombre sonaba realmente bien entre los labios de Nathaniel.

Por un momento se sintió realmente bien con ello, era como si un montón de manos la estuviesen acariciando, como si se encontrase en una nube. Se sentía realmente bien. Muy bien. No importaba que él estuviese detrás de su amiga.

\- No, soy Afrodita que ha bajado a la tierra para deslumbrarte con su belleza.

Echó una risilla estúpida.

\- Soy yo, sí- se sentó en el sofá de su casa. -¿Te apetece tomar algo? La verdad es que necesito, simplemente, despertarme.

Sus hermanos Aída y Alexei, mellizos, se sentaron a su lado y comenzaron a tironear de sus mangas. Parecían querer, constantemente, obtener su atención bajo cualquier precio, sin embargo, se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando a que dejase de hablar.

Sorprendiendo, gratamente, a su hermana mayor.

\- Me gustaría… claro- dijo, atropelladamente. –Yo… ¿a qué hora?

\- Siete y media, voy a jugar un rato con mis hermanitos.

\- ¡Bien!- gritaron los mellizos.

Nathaniel y ella rieron al mismo tiempo, las voces de los niños eran estridentes, felices y completamente hiperactivos, parecía que iba a ser una tarde movida para Yalexy, de eso estaba completamente segura. Muy segura.

\- De acuerdo, ¿en dónde?

\- Hederfield-

\- Nos vemos allí.

\- Claro, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono.

Se sentía realmente idiota por estar sonriendo de esa forma solo porque iba a verlo, y de repente, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontraba a si misma pensando en cómo Nevra estaba sufriendo porque su relación había sido cortada tan rápidamente…

 **[…]**

Christine se había levantado optimista, dispuesta a comerse el mundo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien consigo misma, se estiró por completó y salió a correr por el parque, no entendía demasiado porque estaba tan enérgica, parecía que le habían dado un chute de adrenalina y que no podía estarse quieta.

Sus zancadas eran cada vez más grandes y, todavía un poco dudosa, su energía le permitió hacer lo que tanto tiempo llevaba pensando en hacer. La brisa azotaba su cabello negro corto, se sentía fresca, libre y con ganas de vivir.

Corrió varias manzanas a un ritmo progresivo, hasta que llegó a la zona de urbanizaciones, allí, donde tantas horas había pasado, donde tantos momentos había estado abrazada a un chico, donde tantos besos se habían compartido y… donde tanto sufrimiento se había amontonado.

La casa de Ezarel estaba allí.

Dejó de correr y caminó lentamente hacia el porche de su casa, se preparó mentalmente para lo que tenía que hacer, hablar directamente y preguntarle qué quiso decir, preguntarle tantas cosas que no sabía ni siquiera como debía empezar.

Estiró su mano. El timbre estaba a unos milímetros de su dedo que se acercaba más y más hasta presionar, se sentía difícil. Era difícil para ella, no sabía lo que quería del todo, estaba segura de que quería a Ezarel, al menos de alguna forma, no especifica pero si de una forma, también estaba segura de que su relación era desastrosa en los últimos meses y tenía claro que no necesitaba una relación así y, sin embargo, también sabía que Armin no le gustaba, pero sí que no sabía si en algún futuro lo haría.

Llena de determinación, tocó el timbre.

\- ¿Sí?- La puerta se abrió. –¿Chris?

\- ¿Valkyon?-

\- Hola-

Chris sonrió, Valkyon era como ella, solo que Chris era bastante callada en algunas situaciones y Valkyon siempre. Por eso se llevaban tan bien, incluso comprendía que Ezarel lo amase, era normal, Valkyon era un trozo de pan increíble.

\- Quería hablar con Ezarel, pero si estáis ocupados, puedo hablar con él otro día.

\- La verdad es que estoy aquí, solo. Quiero decir, ha salido por cervezas.

\- Oh, entonces volveré otro día.

\- O espéralo dentro, conmigo.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, retrocedió.

No iba a hacer eso, eso sería incómodo, lo que tenía que hablar con él era entre ellos y, aunque luego se lo contase a Valkyon, era algo entre ellos.

\- No, lo que tengo que hablar con Ezarel quiero hablarlo a solas, vendré otro día, díselo.

\- De acuerdo, hasta otra, Chris.

\- Adiós, Valkyon.

Se giró y respiró hondo, echando a correr en dirección contraria. Iría a dar un paseo, o al menos lo intentaría, pero sabía que tenía algo pendiente y no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Había tomado una decisión.

 **[…]**

El silencio reinaba en la sala, Leia se encontraba sentada en el sofá, ligera de ropa, no era extraño, sobre todo porque estaba en casa de Haru y en esa casa parecía que la regla era o estar desnudo o semidesnudo, así que, ya se había acostumbrado.

\- Hola, ¿cómo ha dormido la siesta la chica más hermosa del mundo?- Besó su coronilla y sonrió, sentándose en el sofá de una plaza, al lado del de tres donde estaba su novia sonriendo y leyendo unos papeles del consejo.

\- Bien, ¿y el chico más tierno y maravilloso?

\- Tierno es casi un insulto, soy sexy, no tierno. Es como si me llamarás lindo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo lindo? Tú dices que soy linda.

\- Pero lindo no me queda, soy atractivo. El más hermoso de todos.

Leia sonrió y besó la mano de Haru, que se había acercado a su cara para acariciarla.

Había venido a pasar su típico fin de semana, tranquilamente se había despertado luego de la siesta post-sexo, y ahora había decidido trabajar un poco en las cosas del consejo estudiantil. Le gustaba la atmosfera que tenía la casa de su novio. Era tranquila y a veces solitaria, y eso, para trabajar era perfecto. Sin embargo, Haru llenaba la habitación con su presencia de energía, calidez y una abrasadora compañía, por ello, dejó los papeles a un lado para mirar fijamente al chico.

\- Siéntate conmigo, acurruquémonos.

El chico sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella acurrucándola, como había dicho, contra su pecho. Sus respiraciones chocaban contra el cuerpo del otro, Leia cerró los ojos, cuando estaba con él se sentía en casa, todo desaparecía. Todo. Pero, sus preocupaciones está vez no lo hicieron.

\- Haru…

\- Dime.

\- ¿Me mentirías o me ocultarías algo?

\- ¿Uh? No.

\- Entonces… ¿no me estás ocultando nada?

\- No, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Hay algún problema? Si he hecho algo, lo siento, dime que pasa y solucionémoslo.

\- No, no, solo estoy, pensando en si me mentirías, no te preocupes, no has hecho nada. Nada…

\- ¿Segura?

Suspiró hondo aun con una extraña sensación.

\- Segura.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí.**

¡Un capítulo más de Adolescence! ¡Drama, drama, drama, drama! Muchísimo drama.

Me encanta el drama.

 **Y HASTA AQUÍ. Decidme si os ha gustado mucho, si lo habéis odiado o si ha estado bien.**

 _ **¿Podéis dejar reviews?**_


	15. XIV

_**¡**_ _H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah** ** _!_**

 **Después de mil años, aquí estoy.**

 **Siento la tardanza, ahora sin más preámbulos, a disfrutar del capítulo.**

* * *

 **XIV**

Hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría, se armó de valor, con las manos temblando, buscó y rebuscó, por toda la casa, hasta dar con ella, encontró una caja llena de ellas. Se sintió casi una mala persona, casi, pero se justificaba a sí misma, sin más, pensando en que esto era por una buena causa.

Abrió la primera carta. La carta importante.

La universidad de los sueños de Haru, ¿lo habrían rechazado? Por eso él no le hablaba de la universidad, sus manos temblaron nerviosa y abrió la carta ya abierta.

"13th of May.

Dear Hatsuharu Evans.

Congratulations! This letter is to inform you of your acceptance into Harvard University. We decided that your high grades, excellent test scores, and exceptional application, essay, and interview were all indications that you are a top notch student and would make an excellent addition to our college."

No pudo continuar leyendo, dejando la carta en su lugar, se sintió decepcionada, triste y engañada. Haru le estaba ocultando esto, ¿por qué?

 **[…]**

Yalexy se sorprendió al ver llegar a Nathaniel con una ropa… diferente.

No llevaba un jersey azul y tampoco unos vaqueros blancos como la nieve, tenía un look casual y bastante hípster, estaba lindo, aunque bueno, siempre lo había estado, puede que no se hubiese fijado realmente en él, pero eso no quitaba que él chico estuviese mal físicamente.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó el chico.

\- ¡Vamos a una cita!- dijo la peliazul.

Él chico abrió muchísimo los ojos y, al sentir la mano de Yalexy tirar de él, se sintió descolocado, quizás la chica estaba bromeando con él, quizás no, pero aquello lo había dejado completamente loco, no se lo esperaba para nada.

Intentando encontrar una protesta o una pregunta, se fijó en la chica que estaba arrastrándolo por todo el lugar, dirigiéndose a saber dónde. Yalexy estaba linda, llevaba un vestido que se amoldaba a su figura, estrecho pero al mismo tiempo flojo, estaba realmente sorprendido, las medias le sentaban bien y la combinación sport con formal era muy suya.

Su larga melena índigo reposaba suelta, excepto que, algunos mechones estaban atados en una pequeña coleta o moño que resaltaba aquel cabello.

\- Leia no va a dejar a Haru- fue sincera.

\- Ya lo sé- respondió el chico en un susurro.

\- Por ello he pensado que lo mejor sería que te distrajeses un rato, que pensaras en otras cosas y vieses a otras personas.

Las mejillas de Nathaniel recorrieron un color carmín bastante fuerte, ¿ella estaba…?

\- ¡Vamos!- Yalexy frenó sus pasos y le miró.

Nathaniel estaba como un tomate, más rojo aún de lo posible en los límites humanos, por un momento, la chica pensó que iba a reventar, por lo que aguanto una carcajada que escapaba de sus labios.

\- Tú… esto… ¿estás pidiéndome qué…?- tragó saliva, era incapaz a continuar la frase en aquellos momentos.

Desvió la mirada al tránsito de gente que caminaba por la calle, percatándose así de que, las personas que pasaban a su lado miraban mucho a su acompañante.

No era de extrañar, pensó él, Yalexy era muy atractiva, incluso en el instituto destacaba por aquellas prominentes pestañas, aquella sonrisa y la amabilidad que la caracterizaba, muchos chicos se habían declarado y ella los había rechazado ipso-facto, así que, ¿por qué él? No tenía nada en especial.

Yalexy, visto que su acompañante no había terminado y que parecía querer preguntar a que se debía la idea de la cita, continuó hablando.

\- He pensado que podíamos ir al cine. Sacan una nueva película que se llama Fargo que quería ir a ver, ¿te parece bien?

\- Pero yo pensé que…- se atraganto. -¿Fargo?

\- Sé que te llamé para tomar algo, si no tienes dinero suficiente yo invito por las molestias. ¡Pero quiero una cita, así que, vamos!- Le sonrió ampliamente. –Y sí, Fargo, ¿o quieres ver otra cosa?-

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Quería ver esa película y… por algún extraño motivo, la idea de tener una cita con Yalexy le resultaba algo… peculiar.

 **[…]**

\- Te estoy odiando mucho-

Lúthien quería quedarse en casa, pero, sin saber cómo ni porqué estaba siendo arrastrada a una cena con la familia Ainsworth, no entendía el motivo, pero sabía que eso no le agradaba. No pintaba nada allí.

\- Te he dicho que no es una cena familiar, no sé por qué te enfadas. También viene Castiel- dijo ella.

\- Sí, con la amiga de Taylor. O sea, una estúpida cita triple.

Rosalya sonrió ampliamente.

Lúthien no estaba interesada en el amor, de hecho, actualmente hubiera preferido que la sacrificasen a verse envuelta en una situación como está, si bien era cierto que la invitación decía una reunión de amigos, la chica que acompañaba a Castiel estaba loca por él y Rosa y Leigh eran pareja, eso dejaba a Lysandro y a ella en un plano donde deberían juntarse para no molestar.

Y ella no tenía ninguna relación cercana con Lysandro.

Ambos se miraban y hablaban escasas veces, lo admiraba mucho, pero, para su desgracia, él no era la clase de persona que te ponía las cosas fáciles en una conversación, de hecho, siempre terminaban en silencio durante unos largos minutos hasta que ella escapaba de esa incomodidad.

\- No sé qué quieres que te diga, Rosalya- dijo, poco convencida la de cabellos bicolores.

\- Solo este favor- pidió, agitando sus pestañas bruscamente.

\- Me pides mucho últimamente- las quejas continuaron.

\- Te prometo que no más.

Suspiró y se acercó hacia el portal de la casa de los hermanos Ainsworth.

Solo por esta vez, pensó y se resignó dejando a una Rosalya increíblemente feliz y una cena bastante insoportable para ella, si se lo preguntáis. Las chicas llamaron y, al ser recibidas, Lúthien no pudo evitar reconocer que, el menor de los Ainsworth, era muy atractivo con aquella ropa de noche.

 **[…]**

\- ¿Y…?

\- Y nada. No estaba.

\- ¡Qué mierda!-

Alexy había decidido que era un buen momento para olvidarse la cartera en su casa, por lo que, tuvieron que regresar al hogar del peliazul si querían ir a cenar fuera, ya que él había dicho que no quería que ella gastará dinero en él.

En casa del gemelo donde probablemente se encontraría Armin, no era el mejor lugar actual para Chris, quien, no estaba segura de sí verlo ahora era una buena idea, sin embargo era lo que le tocaba. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que había pensado en respecto a él, así que, después de todo, no quería arruinarlo todo precipitándose.

\- Me abrió Valk.

\- Que macizo está, por dios.

Ella rió al ver la cara de perversión de Alexy.

Sí, Valkyon era llamativo, pero como os habéis fijado, no era su tipo, para ella, Ezarel había sido siempre su tipo, desde que lo conoció, algo en él había sido importante en todo el mundo. Después de todo, Valkyon nunca había despertado aquellas mariposas en el estómago que Ezarel le hacía sentir.

Incluso recordaba cómo le temblaban las piernas cuando él la besó por primera vez. Ezarel había sido siempre su amor platónico, y cuando este se hizo real, se sintió en una nube. Ezarel había sido el único.

\- De todos modos, le llamaré con antelación para hablar con él, quiero dejar esto zanjado.

\- ¿Qué le viste?

\- Todo él- resopló la chica, mientras Alexy recogía las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la cerradura de su casa. -Eso es lo que vi. Mirarlo era… como transportarme a otra dimensión. Mis problemas desaparecían y si me abrazaba todo era mucho más hermoso y fugaz.

\- Eso ha sido tan bonito.

Alexy abrió la puerta de la casa, dejando que la chica pasase primero, galantemente hizo una reverencia que hizo reir a Chris, quien casi no podía creerse que Alexy estuviese payaseando tanto. Se miraron a los ojos con cierta diversión y Alexy comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras.

\- Te espero aquí abajo, ¿bien?

\- Pero…

\- Venga, ve por esa cartera, seguimos luego.

Alexy pareció resignarse y subió escaleras arriba, dejando a la chica allí, con una sonrisa divertida y una mueca agradable, comenzó su tiempo de espera a su mejor amigo. Mantuvo la cabeza llena de ideas, mientras pensaba en Ezarel, aún recordaba a la perfección todos los detalles.

Oh, ojalá entendiese porque habían roto. Ojalá entendiese porque Ezarel era siempre tan frío… Ojalá lo entendiese.

\- Alexy has visto la cantidad de…- Armin abrió la boca al darse cuenta de que la persona que pensó que era su hermano era Chris. –Oh…

\- Hola, Armin-

Después de todo ese tiempo…

Lo tenía en frente, era el momento de hablar claramente, rechazar su confesión y solucionar su vida amorosa. Y lo sentía por él.

 **[…]**

Ahí estaba él.

De nuevo.

Kentin estaba realmente atractivo el día de hoy, insistentemente, había conseguido arrastrarla a otra cita, esta vez era diferente, en vez de salir a tomar algo, habían decidido hacer una caminata por el bosque, Kentin quería explorar y hacer ejercicio, así que decidieron hacer una enorme caminata por aquellos senderos.

\- ¿Qué te parece el plan?- rió Kentin, entusiasmado.

\- ¡He deseado siempre caminar por un puto bosque desde que tengo consciencia!

Kentin rió, y acercó, pasando su brazo fornido, por los hombros de Scarlett, frotando sus cabellos mientras ella se resistía.

\- Ya te voy pillando, señorita sarcástica. Y sé que no lo estás pasando tan mal, o te habrías ido.

\- Tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo-

Aparto a Kentin de ella, no con demasiada brusquedad, simplemente le aparto de ella con un aire de diversión que todo el mundo podría notar. Incluso Kentin, que en muchas ocasiones no tenía demasiadas luces al pillarlas todas.

\- No te creas, en el fondo sigo siendo un niño con confianza de mierda en sí mismo, pero trato de verme maduro, ¿tú qué opinas?

\- Que ya no sé si me lo dices en serio o de mentira, y que sigues siendo estúpido.

Kentin sonrió con un aire que no logro detectar.

Independientemente de aquella reacción, incluso aunque Scarlett lo había notado, supo al instante que él no quería hablar de ello, que no quería preguntas, así que, pensando en cómo le gustaría que actuasen con ella, no se metió y menos preguntó. Simplemente continuó con el diálogo.

\- Siempre tan elocuente.

\- Y tú tan ocurrente.

* * *

 **Estoy un poco atrasada con esto.**

 **Pero ahora tengo clases por la tarde, así que, lo siento mucho.**

 **Simplemente espero que lo entendáis y tal.**

 **Ahora, solo os agradezco que me leáis.**

 **¡Dejad reviews!**


	16. XV

_**¡** H_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _h_ **ola,** _s_ **oy** _N_ **oah _!_**

 **Después de todo este tiempo he vuelto... la desgana que sentía hacia vivir fue demasiado grande, simplemente espero que todo vaya bien para todas y que no haya sido demasiado duro la espera.**

 **Pero bueno, disfrutad del capítulo y de este 2018.**

* * *

 **Yalexy Ivanov D'Arco -** OC de LunioFlower.

 **Christine Abbey Campbell -** OC de MusicianWish.

 **Luthién Lidell -** OC de BoxOfGlitter.

 **Scarlett Becher Gibbs -** OC de alexaher084.

* * *

 **XV**

\- Chicos, ¡escuchad unos segundos!- Farres, en desesperación, levantaba la mano pidiendo más atención, los alumnos no hacían caso.

El festival estaba comenzando, la semana que entraba iban a comenzar los preparativos, por lo que Farres intentaba, constantemente, explicar cómo podrían realizarlo y que actividad había salido aceptada de las cuatro que habían propuesto. Aunque Lexy no tenía ningún problema con la actividad escogida, por lo visto Amber tampoco, quien se había puesto realmente subidita con aquella actividad.

Yalexy desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Leia, aparentemente hoy estaba sentada con Nathaniel, quien parecía completamente distraído, por primera vez en su vida se sorprendió por ver al rubio ignorando, por completo, a la rubia de la que tanto amor decía profesar. Cuando ella comenzaba a hablarle, el parecía estar a lo suyo por completo, incluso aunque ella estaba tan cerca de él.

La sonrisa de la de cabellos índigos inundó su pálido rostro.

¿Quizás estaría pensando en ella? Se preguntó, pestañeando hacia él. Estaría tan maravillosamente bien que él estuviese ahora pensando en ella ahora. La rubia, le tocó el hombro, y él pareció reaccionar de una forma bastante mala, con el ceño fruncido, Leia parecía querer matarle en esos momentos.

Sonrió divertida.

Ambos se pusieron a revisar la hoja de papel que estaba en la mesa, mientras el señor Farres continuaba hablando de cómo se distribuirían y como las clases terminarían siendo un completo bosquejo de su actividad y como se organizarían para llevarla a cabo y todo lo demás.

\- Qué lindo…- musitó la chica de ojos azul hielo no podía evitar dejar de mirar hacia él.

\- ¿Has dicho algo?- Rosalya, quien estaba a su lado, parecía haberla escuchado.

\- No, nada.

Dejando la conversación así, volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el chico rubio de ojos ámbares.

Sus miradas coincidieron y, en ese mismo instante notó las corrientes de electricidad recorrerla. Oh sí, él estaba pensando en ella.

 **[…]**

Agitó su cabello a dos colores, la brisilla veraniega y caliente, estaba completamente acariciándolo y desordenándolo un poco. Aparentemente había sido la elegida por sus "talentos" y no le quedaba de otra que leer y subrayar todo lo que debería aprenderse durante esta semana.

Subrayó con amarillo aquellas frases y continuó a lo suyo, sintiendo el tintineo del montón de pulseras que solía llevar. Sus ojos negros como el ónix estaban completamente centrados en aquella lectura, le parecía casi irónico que, estos días, todo fuese de ese modo.

Delanay les había puesto a raya por culpa de esa estúpida feria. Sin contar con la opinión de la clase, había decidido por si misma que actividad realizarían, incluso si era aquella que nadie había escogido, a ella simplemente le había parecido lo mejor y ahora tenían que fastidiarse.

Lú hubiese preferido un millón de veces quedarse con la casa encantada antes de aquella patraña que su tutora, la profesora más amable del instituto, la científica que tanto amaba su asignatura y sus estúpidos experimentos, Delanay, había escogido y editado.

\- ¿Ya estás repasando, en serio?- se burló Castiel.

A su lado se encontraban Scar y Lysandro, levantó sus ojos negros como el carbón para mirar al idiota de su amigo, a quien quería bastante, aunque le sacase los nervios la mayoría de las veces, sobre todo después del favor que Rosalya le había pedido. Sabía que, si Castiel no asistiese con una chica, tendría todo resuelto, no sería tan incómodo y no sería la pareja en la cena de Lysandro.

\- Lo que te haría falta a ti, sí.

\- Que hostil te noto, debe de ser la fama que se te ha subido- continuó pinchando.

Scar, con aquellos cabellos increíbles y totalmente rizados hoy, recordando a la princesa de Brave, sin embargo, mejor peinada para su opinión personal, se sentó a su lado con aquel zumo, sorbiéndolo con tranquilidad mirando las páginas entre mis manos.

\- Menuda mierda, ¿eh?- habló ella.

\- Sí, por cierto, hoy estás muy linda, ¿no?

\- ¿Ah?-

\- Sí, tu cabello rojo rizado como una leona, estás cañón. ¿Intentas impresionar a alguien?

\- A ti.

Se sonrieron con picardía y se rieron.

Castiel y Lysandro tomaron asiento a su lado con sus respectivos almuerzos, mientras comenzaban a charlar del festival, Lúthien, observó atentamente a Lysandro, aparentemente tranquilo y en su mundo. Ese chico tan llamativo y misterioso que siempre parecía encontrarse cerca de ella, estos días, la ponía nerviosa, feliz, ansiosa, curiosa y demasiado alerta.

Era extraño.

 **[…]**

\- Lamento llegar tarde- abriendo la puerta, dejó caer aquellas carpetas sobre la mesa. -Aquí tienes-

\- Muchas gracias por traérmelos.

Christine miró como la rubia estaba allí, rodeada de un millón de papeles, aparentemente el festival estaba dando bastante trabajo, aunque a ella le parecía una gran iniciativa y que significaba perder clase de forma entretenida.

\- No es nada, es un placer ayudarte… parece que tienes mucho trabajo.

\- Demasiado, Nathaniel y Melody están con la directora y Yukimura se está encargando de las transacciones.

\- Ya veo… bueno pues… me voy, no quiero interrumpirte.

Chris no pudo evitar mirarla.

Aquel moño malhecho, su cara pálida y bella destacaba, parecía realmente una muñeca, entendía porque la llamaban la perfecta, ella si era el estereotipo de las novelas románticas, la chica rubia hermosa que era estudiosa y salía con el chico más popular del instituto, siendo la pareja más envidiada. Tenían una relación preciosa y hacían una linda pareja.

Sonrió enternecida y fue retrocediendo.

\- No, tranquila, puedes quedarte- dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, sin levantar la vista. –Tengo atención para todos, además, querías contarme algo, ¿no es así?

\- Oh, dios, se me olvidaba que aparte de una perfeccionista eres una sabelotodo con bola de cristal incluida.

Ahueco una risa sofocada y continuó escribiendo mientras comprobaba unos papeles de color amarillo que tenía ahí de frente. Probablemente, deduciéndolo por completo, era bastante trabajo para ella sola, pero como era increíblemente terca y no iba a aceptar ayuda.

\- Toma asiento, por hoy voy a estar sola…- dijo. –Al menos eso creo, Haru está de exámenes finales y no me dijo que vendría, así que, dale.

\- Gracias. Lamento esto.

\- Ni que decir que no tienes que lamentar nada, somos amigas y me gusta la compañía cuando estoy agonizando en trabajo.

Se sentó frente a ella y la miró con ojos inquisidores, aquellos ojos magenta con tonos violáceos brillaban intentando pensar en algo que hacer mientras le ayudaba, mientras contaba la historia que estaba reteniendo.

\- Te importa si mensajeo a Alexy para que venga a escucharlo también.

\- No, para nada. Mientras tanto voy a hacer unas cuentas.

Segundos más tarde, Alexy ya se encontraba allí, sentado Y con una pequeña sonrisa, alegre y con los ojos brillantes rosas mirando a todos lados curioso, realmente feliz, mientras revisaba el salón de delegados reformado por petición de la mismísima rubia quien exigía un rincón más cómodo por culpa de las horas que se echaban allí.

\- Es la primera vez que me siento aquí, ¿qué tal, presi? Con ese peinado casual y desenfadado estás realmente linda.

\- Gracias, Alex.

\- De nada, linda.

Sin demasiado que decir, Leia continuó escribiendo en aquellos documentos, cortando toda charla con Alexy, quien no es que le desagradase, pero tampoco, quería hacer una amistad con él, después de todo, estaba demasiado ocupada y Alexy tenía demasiado desparpajo y mucha cara algunas veces, cosa que a veces le desagradaba cuando se metía con Peggy a husmear, aunque para Leia no era un mal chico si se lo preguntabas, solo que no encajaba con ella.

\- He estado con Armin cuando Alexy cogió su cartera el sábado.

\- ¿Por eso está tan raro? Intente que me contará, pero solo se encerró en su cuarto, ignorándome por completo, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, me imagino- Chris suspiró.

Leia dejó el bolígrafo y se puso a pulsar furiosamente las teclas de la calculadora. El ruido de los dedos de la rubia impactando contra la calculadora hicieron que Chris desviase su atención, observando como en menos de dos segundos tenía ya unas 15 cuentas hechas, bastante largas si le preguntaban.

\- Que efusiva…- comentó Alexy, observándola.

\- Continua, Chris, estoy escuchando, ¿entonces le rechazaste y está de mal humor? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Y Ezarel? Vamos.

\- Vaya, sí que estás metida- bromeó Alexy, sin recibir una respuesta de Leia.

\- Pues… sí, le rechace…

 **[…]**

Tropezó bruscamente.

Estaba increíblemente torpe, desde luego que estaba torpe. Podría decirlo cinco veces que no sería suficiente para aclarar lo increíblemente torpe que se encontraba, siempre había sido un amo en caminar jugando a la xbox, pero... hoy no. Era tan torpe que se daba risa a sí mismo. _¿Qué sucedía con él?_

Todo, sucedía todo. La chica que le gustaba, con la persona del género femenino que más cómodo lo hacía sentir, tenía un novio. Un chico alto de cabellos azules con una goma de pelo que ataba su larga cabellera en una coleta baja, de unos ojos verdes alargados y una tez pálida, similar a la de él. Muy poco atractivo si le preguntaban. No es que Armin se considerará un adonis, pero… mucho más atractivo que ese universitario prepotente que solía burlarse de Chris.

Chris se merecía algo mejor.

No es que él estuviese diciendo que era lo mejor para ella, pero… en serio, le gustaba de verdad, su risa, su cabello negro y sus ojos más expresivos, profundos y dulces que nunca lo habían mirado. Desde luego que le gustaba una chica así, amable, sencilla, agradable y siempre con una sonrisa, ayudando a los demás y tranquila. Como tiraba las flechas y tensaba la espalda, como su figura sensual se movía con lentitud.

Cuantas veces había estado fuera, ¿¡cuantas!? Solo para verla, solo para observar su danza de lanzamiento, aquellos procesos que eran tan hermosos que parecían un baile a sus ojos. De verdad que era linda, maravillosa… no tenía palabras a veces y por ello, se sentía frustrado. Muy frustrado.

Había sido rechazado, incluso después de besarla. ¿Qué no quería rendirse? ¿Qué quería hacer un movimiento hacia ella? Obvio. Incluso aunque ella dijo que iba a verlo como algo más que un amigo y su rechazo fue en base a ese discurso, estaba fuera de combate, eliminado, era un Game Over por esta vez, y tendría que reanudar la partida.

Continuó caminando mientras sus pensamientos bailaban en Christine… ¿Qué podría hacer ahora para que ella empezase a fijarse en él…? Incluso rechazado, rendirse era no terminar la partida. Y él quería ganar, quería ganar a Chris y estar con ella. Porque era la única que le hacía feliz.

* * *

 **Por fin, por fin, por fin.**

 **He pensado que... ¿qué os parece un capítulo narrado por los puntos de vista de los chicos?**

 **Dejadme en comentarios vuestra opinión al respecto.**

 **¡Nos leemos!  
Dejad reviews y espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
